BLUE EYES
by Aybaekxing
Summary: [CHANBAEK VERS] [GS] [Aybaekxing X Jejenam] "Jika Baekhyun benar adalah musuhnya, maka yang harus Chanyeol lakukan adalah- berada disamping Baekhyun. Benar-benar berada disisi wanita itu."
1. BLUE EYES CH 00

**Aybaekxing X Jejenam**

**Present**

**~ Blue Eyes ~**

**Main Cast : P**ark Chan Yeol / **B**yun Baek Hyun

**Supporting Cast : P**emeran akan bertambah seiring dengan berjalannya cerita ini

**Rate : T/M**

**Genre : A**ction / **R**omance / **F**amily/ **C**rime

**Warning : G**enderswitch / **M**iss Typo

**~ Prolog ~**

Park Chan Yeol adalah seorang lelaki tampan yang menyimpan berjuta rahasia dalam hidupnya. Lelaki misterius, seorang pembunuh bayaran yang bisa membunuh targetnya dengan mudah, lalu kemudian menghilang tanpa jejak. Bahkan identitas dirinya, mulai dari ras, usia, hingga nama sekalipun tidak mudah diketahui oleh orang lain

Park Chan Yeol menjadi pembunuh kejam yang sering disewa oleh organisasi, geng, maupun individu. Harga bayaran yang mahal terbilang sepadan dengan pekerjaannya yang berbahaya. Agar tidak tertangkap, Park Chan Yeol menyamar menjadi dokter hewan. Berbaur dengan orang disekitarnya agar tidak di curigai jika ia adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran.

Ketika Chan Yeol masih kecil, dia kehilangan ingatannya. Dia kemudian dibesarkan oleh seorang pembunuh gelap kelas atas bernama, David George. Sebenarnya, David tidak pernah berniat untuk membesarkan Chan Yeol- karena sebenarnya, Chan Yeol sendiri adalah korbannya.

Tapi dengan kerja kerasnya, dibawah didikan keras dari David, dia berhasil bertahan hidup dan menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran terbaik setelah David.

Bohong jika Chan Yeol mengatakan ia tidak kesepian. Chan Yeol ingin mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang-orang di sekitarnya seperti kebanyakan orang. Namun, jalan hidupnya yang berbeda dengan orang lain membuatnya tak bisa mendapatkan hal tersebut .

Di tambah tentang dirinya yang rela menjadi pembunuh dengan tujuan ingin menemukan keluarganya.

**~ Blue Eyes ~**

Byun Baek Hyun, seorang detektif wanita yang memiliki wajah cantik bak dewi _Aphrodite_. Ia berhasil menjadi detektif wanita terbaik di akademi kepolisian yang dia ikuti. Baek Hyun merupakan detektif yang fashionable tapi sedikit arogan dan jutek. Tampil dengan pakaian modis, Baek Hyun dikenal memiliki hati yang dingin.

Akan tetapi di balik sifat dinginnya tersebut, Baek Hyun memiliki simpati besar kepada orang-orang yang berada dalam kondisi kesusahan. Menolong orang lain ketika ia bisa menolong orang tersebut.

Baek Hyun kini mengejar dan mencari keberadaan pembunuh bayaran kejam berdarah dingin, demi mengungkap misteri kematian kekasihnya. Tidak ada yang menyangka, jika orang yang ia kejar dan ia cari tepat berada disisinya- Park Chan Yeol.

Pertemuan yang tidak disengaja dengan Chan Yeol, membuat mereka dekat satu sama lain karena sama-sama dingin terhadap orang asing. Karena sikapnya yang dikenal dingin terhadap orang, membuat Baek Hyun menjadi dekat dengan Chan Yeol.

Tapi, bagaimana perasaan Baek Hyun ketika ia tahu- bahwa Chan Yeol adalah buronan yang selama ini ia cari-cari.

Bagaimana kisah perjalanan Baekhyun untuk menangkap pembunuh kekasihnya?

Dan bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun saat tahu Chanyeol juga adalah sosok teman semasa kecilnya yang ia cari-cari?

Apa ia sanggup melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai seorang detektif, atau... justru sebaliknya

Karena, ketika sebuah perasaan aneh hadir dalam dirinya. Ia tidak mampu untuk sekedar menembakkan peluru di pistolnya ke jantung Chan Yeol

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Soon!**

**2019, Mei 06**


	2. BLUE EYES CH 01

**A**ybaekxing X** J**ejenam

**~ Blue Eyes ~**

\- CHANBAEK VERSION -

.

.

.

**2001 - Vladivostok**

**S**uara langkah kaki yang terkesan kasar dan cepat terdengar di tengah hutan daerah Vladivostok. Suara itu berasal dari sosok seorang anak kecil yang berlari bagaikan mengejar angin- dengan sebuah pistol berada di bagian pinggangnya

**_Aturan pertama. Jangan pernah membocorkan identitas klien_**

**_Aturan kedua. Jangan biarkan saksi mata hidup_**

**_Aturan ketiga.. Tetaplah hidup_**

Bruk…. Srak... Buk

Anak kecil itu berguling kedepan, dan kemudian berlutut saat sampai pada targetnya. Mengambil pistol dari pingangnya, mengarahkan ke depan dimana targetnya berada. Disana, targetnya sebuah papan kayu besar yang sudah diberi lingkaran, ia harus menembaknya tepat disana. Menyesuaikan tembakannya agar tepat mengenai titik bulat ditengah kayu. Dan konsentrasinya di uji. Karena ia harus bisa menembaknya, tanpa menembak sebuah ban yang digantung dan berayun menghalangi target tersebut.

Tangannya mengacung ke depan. Siap membidik dan melepaskan peluru pistolnya pada target.

"_Yang aku tahu, Ayahku-lah yang ingin membunuhku…"_

Tangan kecil yang memegang pistol itu perlahan melemah, terkulai begitu saja bersama pistol yang dipeganggnya.

"_Aku hilang ingatan dan di terlantarkan… David lah yang menampungku kemudian…"_

Matanya menangkap sosok se-ekor anjing bebulu tebal yang keluar dari hutan dan mendekati targetnya.

"…_Aku, __seperti anjing yang di buang"_

Suara langkah kaki lain terdengar dari arah belakang anak kecil tersebut, seorang pria dengan tubuh tegap dan tinggi. Memakai coat panjang berwarna hitam melingkupi tubuhnya, berdiri tepat di belakang sosok anak kecil tersebut. Anak itu masih menatap anjing yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Aturan Kedua! Jangan Biarkan saksi mata hidup!" tegas pria itu.

Pria itu menatap tajam seekor anjing berbulu tebal tersebut dengan pandangan tajam. Pria itu adalah David. David George.

"_Kill It!"_ suaranya kembali terdengar dan begitu mematikan.

Anak itu menodongkan pistol di tangannya ke arah anjing tersebut. Mata keduanya bertemu, saling bersitatap satu sama lain. Anak kecil tersebut menurunkan pistol yang sebelumnya telah di todongkan-nya ke arah anjing tersebut, ia tidak sanggup membunuh anjing tersebut.

David menghela nafas kasar, lalu menodongkan pistol-nya kearah anjing itu.

"Tidak!" Anak kecil itu menghalangi dan membelokkan arah tembakan David. Tembakan itu berhasil anak itu halau. Melesat kelangit, tak mengenai anjing itu.

Tak terima dengan tindakan yang dilakukan anak kecil itu, maka sebagai gantinya- David menodongkan pistol-nya ke dada anak itu. David bisa saja menembakan-nya ke dada anak itu. Namun itu hanya sebuah gertakan untuk membuat anak itu takut dan tak bermain-main dengan aturan yang sudah di ajarkan-nya.

Mata anak kecil itu bergetar menatap David, nafasnya terengah akan rasa takut hingga- pistol itu tidak lagi mengacung ke dadanya. Tapi sebagai gantinya, David menarik anak kecil itu dan mengikatnya pada salah satu pohon besar di sana.

"Keputusan ada padamu." Kata David setelah mengikat anak kecil itu. Ia berlalu pergi setelah memberikan sebuah elusan pada surai hitam legam anak kecil tersebut.

Anak kecil itu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya saat melihat langkah David menjauh dan tak menghiraukan teriakan kencang-nya. David tidak main-main dengan aturan yang telah ia buat. Anak kecil itu harus menerima hukuman-nya. David benar-benar meninggalkan anak kecil itu ditengah hutan.

"Bawa aku! David! David!"

Teriakannya di tengah hutan terdengar begitu nyaring. Namun, seberapa kencang pun ia berteriak- David tidak kembali untuk membuka ikatan tali ditangannya. Hingga, akhirnya dia jatuh terkulai tak sadarkan diri di atas tanah karena lemas.

Ikatan tali pada tubuhnya perlahan terlepas berkat sosok anjing berbulu tebal yang tidak meninggalkannya di hutan tersebut. Se-ekor anjing yang semula hendak ditembak mati oleh David.

Dan saat anak itu terbangun, si anjing mendekatinya. Berdiri gagah dengan keempat kakinya, berdiri di depan anak kecil tersebut yang masih tertelungkup di tanah. Mereka kembali saling bertatapan dalam diam dan keheningan malam. Hingga akhirnya anak kecil itu sadar, jika ia dan anjing itu memiliki satu kesamaan. Mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki warna mata yang sama.

Mata biru / _Blue __e__y__es_.

**~ Blue Eyes ~**

**2017 Busan**

Seorang lelaki dewasa berdiri di depan sebuah cermin, jari telunjuknya ia arahkan ke matanya. Ia memasang sebuah _kontak lens_ berwarna hitam. Matanya terpejam daan terbuka beberapa kali guna menyesuaikan kontak lens tersebut. Dan ketika kedua matanya terbuka kembali, mata biru-nya sudah berganti menjadi berwarna hitam. Paras tampan dan tubuh kekar-nya terlihat dicermin.

Lelaki itu... dia Park Chanyeol.

Langkahnya terurai dari bilik kamar menuju ruang tengah, tangannya terjulur meraih jaket hitam yang akan di kenakannya. Ia juga memakai sebuah topi hitam. Dia tersenyum kecil menatap seekor anjing berbulu tebal dan berwarna abu-abu berjalan ringan di ruang tengahnya. Senyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan.

**Vila**** Red Mafia.**

Red Mafia adalah sebuah geng Mafia dari Rusia yang cukup terkenal jahat.

Dan Chanyeol berada di sana, berdiri di atas tangga dengan mata begitu awas melihat seluruh anggota _Red Mafia_ yang berjaga di setiap sudut vila tersebut. Dia kembali memperhatikan pekerjaannya, membenarkan lampu yang rusak di vila tersebut. Saat pekerjaannya telah selesai, tangannya begitu lihai menyelipkan sebuah benda hitam kecil pada celah pinggiran lampu, hingga siappaun akan sulit untuk melihat dan menemukan benda itu- jika tidak diperiksa dengan benar-benar.

Chanyeol turun dari tangga setelah melakukan pekerjaan-nya, menghampiri koper kecil berisi peralatannya.

"Kerja bagus!" tukas salah satu anggota _R__ed Mafia_ seraya melemparkan amplop berisi uang di atas koper kecilnya. Sebagai upah untuk pekerjaan-nya.

Chanyeol hanya diam, menyimpan amplop itu dengan tenang. Kemudian langkahnya kembali terurai mengikuti anggota Red Mafia yang sebelumnya, melemparkan amplop padanya. Meeka menuju pintu keluar.

"Sudah berapa lama kau di Korea?" pertanyaan itu terlontar untuknya, tapi Chanyeol bahkan tidak berminat untuk menjawabnya.

Matanya lebih berminat untuk melihat sekeliling sekitar vila tersebut. Lebih tepatnya, Chanyeol tengah mempelajarinya setiap seluk beluk vila tersebut.

"Kau bisu?" pertanyaan itu kembali terlontar untuknya. Dan lagi, Chanyeol tidak berminat untuk menjawabnya.

"Rahasiakan tempat ini. Kau mengerti!" tegas anggota _Red M__afia _itu yang hanya Chanyeol jawab dengan anggukan kecil.

**~ Blue Eyes ~**

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Langkah kaki seorang pria tua terdengar lemah dan acak. Kepalanya terasa berputar saat dia berada di Dapur. Tangannya tak berhenti menggulirkan biji tasbih, dengan telinga yang menajamkan pendengaran, dan mata yang begitu awas melihat sekeliling rumah kecil yang ia tempati.

David George. Lelaki tua itu David.

Matanya bergulir pada suara desisan _m__icrowave_, langkahnya tergerak mendekati alat tersebut. Tapi ia bingung harus melakukan apa untuk mematikan benda itu. Hingga akhirnya dia memilih mencabut kabel _m__icrowave_ yang tersambung pada steker yang berada ditembok.

Gukk… Gukk… Gukk…

Suara gonggongan anjing terdengar, David mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap waspada pada arah suara gonggongan anjing tersebut. Dia bergerak, mengawasi sekitar dalam rumahnya kemudian berjalan menuju jendela, melihat dua sosok mencurigakan di depan rumahnya yang bergerak kesana kemari selayaknya.

BRUK

Suara itu terdengar dari dalam rumah, David menghempas tasbih-nya kemudian meraih pistol yang berada dijejeran buku miliknya. Langkahnya berjalan tegas menuju gudang bawah dimana sumber suara tadi berasal. Dengan awas David membuka pintu gudang secara perlahan, mengacungkan moncong pistolnya ke arah depan- mencari sumber muasal suara gaduh yang terdengar sebelumnya.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan David. Seorang didalam gudang juga waspada kala mendengar suara pintu gudang yang terbuka. Ia berdiri dibalik rak.

Park Chanyeol. Lelaki yang berada di balik rak di dalam gudang tersebut. Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan pistolnya saat mendengar pintu terbuka dan langkah hati-hati dari David terdengar.

DOR

DOR

DOR

Satu tembakan David terdengar mengarah pada sosok Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang telah sigap berguling melewati meja, menunduk bersembunyi di balik Meja tersebut

DOR… DOR

Dua tembakan kembali David lontarkan, Chanyeol menatap pergerakan David dari balik meja dengan was-was.

_"Hei David! It's me… You forget me again?"_ teriak Chanyeol dari balik meja besi.

DOR

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar karena sia-sia saja ia berteriak. David yang sudah tua mulai melupakan segala sesuatu. Sampai, keberadaan dirinya-pun kadang terlupakan oleh David. Dan, reaksi David saat ini adalah sebentuk reaksi yang biasa dilakukan lelaki itu ketika masih menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran.

Chanyeol mendorong meja ber-roda yang semula ia jadikan tempat untuk bersembunyi dari tembakan yang terus dilayangkan David padanya. Ia mendorong meja tersebut sebagai tameng, kemudian berdiri dengan pistol yang teracung ditangannya.

DOR…. DOR…

Dua tembakan dia keluarkan hingga mengenai besi menggantung dan juga lampu yang menyala untuk menghalangi David yang ingin menembakinya kembali. Tapi sia-sia saja, karena David tetap menembakinya hingga membuat kaca lemari tua yang berada di gudang tersebut hancur. Dia berjuang menghindari tembakan David, hingga akhirnya kembali bersembunyi di balik meja-meja yang berada di gudang tersebut

Nafasnya terengah "_David! Stop it! Please!"_ teriaknya frustasi. Ia hanya tidak ingin menyakiti lelaki tua yang sudah mengurusnya sedari kecil itu.

"_Who's send you?"_ sahut David.

DOR…. DOR…. DOR… DOR…

Dan baku tembak itu kembali terjadi. Meski begitu, keduanya tidak memiliki luka sama sekali. Tembakan David yang meleset karena Chanyeol yang begitu gesit, dan Chanyeol yang tidak menargetkan David sebagai sasaran. Ia memilih benda lain sebagai target agar David berhenti menembak ke arah-nya.

Tapi, Chanyeol cukup kewalahan, David tidak berhenti menembakkan peluru ke arahnya. Mereka berdua sudah menghancurkan gudang tersebut. Dengan nafas terengah karena lelah, Chanyeol kembali bersembunyi.

"Oh yang benar saja." Chanyeol meggerutu seraya terengah.

Langkah kaki David terdengar mendekat ke arah Chanyeol yang bersembunyi.

"_Tell me__ who's send you and I'll let you liv__e. __But… you will still lose your hands dan feet…"_

Dengan langkah tenang Chanyeol sudah berdiri di belakang David dengan pistol yang tertodong tepat di kepala David.

"_Rule number one. Never reveal the identity of the client to anyone! Guess tell me that?"_

David menampik tangan Chanyeol yang menodongkan pistol pada kepalanya, Chanyeol-pun melawan. Menampik segala pukulan yang David lakukan padanya. Pistol ditangan Chanyeol terlampar karena serangan dari David, ia akhirnya melawan David menggunakan tangan kosong. Menghalau tembakan yang diarahkan David padanya, memegangi pistol David dan mengeluarkan magazine peluru dari pistol David dengan gerakan cepat- hingga pistol tersebut terjatuh.

Perlawanan demi perlawanan Chanyeol lakukan dengan berusaha agar tidak menyakiti David, meski itu tidak mungkin, Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuh David pada tangga. Di jeda waktu itu dimanfaatkan David untuk mengambil pisau dari balik celananya. Menyerang Chanyeol dengan pisau di tangannya, sampai bisa menjatuhkan tubuh Chanyeol di atas meja, tanpa belas kasihan, David mendorong pisau di tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Chanyeol berusaha menahannya, tapi David lebih kuat lagi mendorong-nya sampai pisau tersebut menusuk bahu kanan Chanyeol.

"Arghhh…" Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan saat pisau itu menembus bahunya.

Karna melihat Chanyeol tampak kalah dalam pertarungan tersebut, kewaspadaan David lengah. Dan saat itu, dengan lincah Chanyeol melawan sampai pisau ditangan David terlempar. Ia menjegal kaki David, membalikkan keadaan hingga tubuh David yang kali ini terbaring di atas meja, dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol mencekik leher David menggunakan lengannya.

"Pingsan saja jika kau tidak kuat!" ucapnya seraya menggertakan giginya.

David tampak kepayahan dalam cekikan lengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol pun menekan begitu dalam cekikannya sampai David tak sadarkan diri. David pingsan. Chanyeol mlempaskan cekikan-nya, menghirup udara dengan rakus setelah pertarungan melelahkan dengan David.

**~ Blue Eyes ~**

David George. Lelaki itu tampak terbaring di ranjangnya dengan selang infus menancap di lengannya. Kondisinya melemah setelah pingsan, karena itu Chanyeol memberikan Infus untuknya. Kegelisahan terlihat saat David masih dalam keadaan tidur. Mungkin sebuah mimpi buruk menghampiri lelaki tua itu.

Mimpi buruk tentang dirinya dan Chanyeol.

David tersentak dari tidurnya karena mimpi buruk tersebut. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada _Headbed _ranjang, kedua matanya menatap kosong ke depan. Mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana mimpi buruk itu adalah sebuah masa lalu dirinya dan Chanyeol. David mencabut paksa jarum Infus di tangannya, menghela nafas dengan panjang saat mengambil posisi duduk di sisi ranjang, ia menatap salah satu laci di samping ranjangnya.

Tangannya terulur meraih sebuah foto usang yang berada di bawah buku, mengeluarkannya dan menatap foto itu lekat. Photo yang membuatnya teringat akan masa lalu-nya.

_Chanyeol kecil tampak menggeledah laci __lemari__, mencari sesuatu dari masa lalunya__ dia membuka dari laci ke laci, mencari dengan teliti d__an __melihat seti__ap__ detail buku__ yang ada disana__. Pada laci kedua paling bawah, dia kembali mencari. Menggeledah isi laci, mencarinya di salah satu dalam buku, __dan __matanya tampak berbinar saat menemukan sebuah __foto yang terdapat potret __dirinya __di foto tersebut._

_Chanyeol kecil yang terlalu bahagia tampak __lengah__ hingga tidak menyadari bahwa David telah berdiri di belakangnya__. M__erampas __f__oto yang dia pegang dan menjauhkan__-nya dari Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol kecil mero__nta untuk bisa __meraih __f__oto tersebut "Kembalikan! Kembalikan David!" teriaknya setengah memohon_

_David menyentak kerah leher Chanyeol__, memegangnya seraya seidkit menariknya nyari membuat tubuh Chanyeol terangkat. David__ menatap marah __pada__ Chanyeol _

"_Rule number two, n__ever keep let witnesses alive__!" jedanya, menatap tegas Chanyeol yang masih me__ronta mencoba__ meraih __foto __di tangannya __kiri David._

_M__ata birunya menatap lekat __f__oto di tangan David__ seakan itu adalah __t__arget operasi__-ny__a_

_David melepas cengkraman tangannya pada kerah leher Chanyeol, menarik dagu Chanyeol untuk menatapnya_

"_Wherever you are with anyone. They will find!" te__gas__nya, melepas cengkraman tangannya pada dagu Chanyeol dan merobek __f__oto tersebut menjadi empat bagian_

_Dengan nafas terengah karena __mencoba __melawan David, mata Chanyeol bergetar menatap David__ yang __merobek __f__oto tersebut_

"_Be wise." __David mengingatkan__, membuang potongan __f__oto itu ke__arah Chanyeol_

_Chanyeol kecil__ yang __mengumpulkan serpihan foto yang dirobek David__. Mata birunya menatap tajam punggung David yang berjalan menjauhinya__. Mata biru itu terlihat begitu tajam dan menyeramkan. Sarat akan kemarahan dan kebencian._

David mengusap wajahnya teringat akan hal itu. Raut wajahnya berubah haru, terlihat sedih. Mungkin, ia sedikit merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol. Karena dimasa lalu ia telah merobek satu-satunya benda yang cukup berarti untuk Chanyeol.

**~ Blue Eyes ~**

Chanyeol duduk di sebuah kursi di depan meja- yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah nampan berisi beberapa kapas bekas darah, _pinset_, jarum suntik, _antiseptic_ dan _alcohol_. Lelaki itu duduk di atas kursinya tanpa memakai atasan, beberapa luka jahit terlihat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, teruatama bagian punggung.

Itu adalah bukti dari hasil kerjanya selama ini bersama David. Bekas luka yang akan mengingatkan tentang jati dirinya.

Mata hitam-nya menatap ke arah bahunya yang terluka karena pisau yang di tusukkan David padanya. Tangannya bergerak menarik _pinset_ yang terhubung dengan benang jahit. Dahinya mengernyit menahan sakit, saat dia mencoba menembus kulitnya sendiri untuk memasukan benang jahit tersebut. Chanyeol memang tengah menjahit lukanya sendiri saat ini. Dia bekerja di area kotor / dunia gelap. Karena itu, menangani sendiri luka di tubuhnya adalah hal yang di ajarkan David sedari ia kecil.

Sebuah dering panggilan video menyala di ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja. Dia menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan nama 'Jongin'. Tangannya bergerak cepat menyeleasikan jahitan pada bahunya, lalu menggeser ikon hijau pada ponselnya- hingga wajah Jongin terlihat pada layar ponsel.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongin saat melihat apa yang di lakukan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Bagaimana dengan permintaanku?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa menatap layar ponselnya dan lebih berfokus pada lukanya lagi.

Jongin di sebrang sana menunjukkan sebuah pistol tangan kearah layar kamera "Sedang ku urus" jawabnya "Ku dengar kau menutup usaha di Seattle dan Busan. Kau yakin mau melakukannya di Vladivostok juga?" Tanya Jongin dengan wajah tak rela.

"Kenalkan saja aku ke pedagang senjata" Chanyeol tak menggubris dan lebih memilih meminta apa yang dia butuhkan dari Jongin.

"Kau yakin mau menjual semua ini?" kesal Jongin dengan menunjukkan beberapa pistol "Aku bisa menunjukkan beberapa hunian lansia. Pilih saja di Korea atau Rusia, Chanyeol-ah" keluhnya "Jika tidak suka kau bisa ke Amerika atau Australia. Bahkan aku bisa mencarikan di Eropa Utara jika kau mau. Akan aku carikan untuk David juga." ucapnya lagi memelas.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah mendengar runtutan rengekan Jongin.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin orang-orang di sana di bunuh juga?" Chanyeol melirik ke arah lain "Kututup." tekan Chanyeol.

"Aeyy Tunggu tunggu!" cegah Jongin "Dengarkan aku baik-baik! Sebenarnya aku punya pekerjaan menarik untukmu. Apa kau benar-benar akan menyia-nyiakan bakatmu?" tanyanya berharap Chanyeol tertarik.

"Aku tidak bekerja untuk sementara" jawab Chanyeol serius.

"Pertama dengarkan saja dulu!" rengek Jongin lagi "Ini adalah pekerjaan jangka panjang. Hebatnya pekerjaan ini dari seorang wanita Korea. Suaranya indah sekali dan terdengar begitu _sexy_ kalau kau mau tau," cengeges Jongin "Intinya! Tawaran pekerjaannya benar-benar bagus. Ini yang terbaik!" tekannya di akhir, nadanya serius. Jongin mendesah kecil di sebrang "Pembunuh yang sakit Alzheimer. Itu layak masuk berita."

Chanyeol meraih Ponselnya, menunjukkan wajahnya pada Jongin "Hey Jongin!" tegasnya "Jika kau macam-macam akan aku bunuh kau dengan tanganku sendiri!" ucapnya datarnya seraya mengancam.

"Yaak! Apa aku selama ini pernah macam-macam?" dengusnya, menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan memelas "Chanyeol-ah, pikirkanlah sekali lagi tentang ini. Bayarannya itu benar-benar…."

PIP

Chanyeol mematikan sambungan _video call_ itu karena bosan. Bila Jongin sudah berbicara tentang uang, maka obrolan itu tidak akan pernah ada habisnya. Dan Chanyeol sudah cukup muak mendengar hal itu dari Jongin.

**~ Blue Eyes ~**

Chanyeol duduk di kursi ruang tengah rumah kecil mereka, sebuah tablet berada ditangannya. Menampikan sebuah video. Itu adalah sebuah video dari kamera yang dia pasang di villa _Red M__afia_. Dia mengamati dengan teliti pergerakan para anggota _Red Mafi_ dari tab yang berada ditangannya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka lalu kembali tertutup dengan suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, membuat perhatian Chanyeol teralih. Dia mematikan video tersebut dan menutupnya, kedua matanya beralih menatap David. David yang baru saja keluar dari kamar lelaki itu, dan berjalan ke arah meja makan.

David duduk di meja makan yang terletak di samping ruang tengah, Chanyeol meneliti kembali tab-nya, memeriksa data-data anggota _Red Mafia._

"_Karimov. He's from Moskwa__ Red Mafia_" jelas David saat melirik foto yang di tampilkan Chanyeol memperlihatkan seorang lelaki tua gendut berwajah khas Rusia _"Especially in the trade sex and drugs"_ jelasnya lagi "_The target is… Kor… ehmmm… Kor.. Chev… Hemm?"_

"_Wait__... y__ou forget the __t__arget?"_ Tanya Chanyeol, berbalik menatap David di meja makan setelah meletakkan tab-nya di meja.

David melengos, menyentak koran di tangannya sebagai pengalihan.

"_No!"_ jawabnya

Chanyeol menghela nafas melihat kekeras kepalaan David _"Just admit your illness._"

"_I still had time to clear the target"_ kilah David

"_No!"_ tolak Chanyeol _"Let me do it, and then we all done…"_

"_It.s time!"_ sela David dengan nada penuh penekanan _"It's time yo can do it yourselft"_ David menatap Chanyeol, menyuruhnya pergi dalam gerakan tangan _"Move on_"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, berbalik kembali membelakangi David _"If I will till's eleven_, _I_ _be a little scared. But…"_ Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya, melirik David dari ujung matanya _"It's been seventeen years"_

David hanya diam, meminum minumannya dengan tawa pelan terdengar _"Seventeen years…"_ gumamnya _"Yes right."_

Hening

David membaca koran di tangannya dengan tanpa memiliki titik pokus. Satu tarikan nafas panjang terdengar. Dia meraih sesuatu di saku belakang celananya. Menatap foto usang yang dia ambil di laci nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Mengetuknya ke meja untuk menarik perhatian Chanyeol meski itu tidak berpengaruh pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bahkan lebih mau memfokuskan perhatiannya pada data target-nya.

David menatap kepala belakang Chanyeol yang membelakanginya, menarik nafas kembali. Dan setelah yakin ia memberikan foto itu.

"_After I lost my memory, I'm afraid I can't show this to you_." Ucapnya seraya mengulurkan foto usang itu hingga tepat berada di samping kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meletakkan tab ditangannya ke atas pangkuannya, menoleh pada sesuatu yang di sodorkan David ke arahnya. Ia sempat terdiam melihat benda itu- yang ternyata adalah sebuah foto using. Foto yang dulu saat dia kecil, adalah hal yang paling berharga untuknya. Chanyeol meraih foto itu, menatapnya dalam dan tanpa ekspresi.

"_Maybe it's your family"_ seru David santai.

Chanyeol tidak menyahut, lebih memilih telarut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Begitu juga David yang lebih memilih memusatkan perhatiannya pada koran di tangannya. Hingga suara derit kursi yang di dorong David memecahkan keheningan. David berjalan keluar dari meja makan untuk kembali ke kamarnya- saat Chanyeol menyela dengan ucapan yang cukup membuatnya membeku dalam diam.

"_Your my family,"_ singkat Chanyeol tapi penuh arti bagi keduanya _"No that's people."_ lanjut Chanyeol.

David terdiam, mengendalikan dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya berbalik, menatap Chanyeol dengan posisi badan menyerong

"_I'm not sure…if you got memory has recovered or not. The person who asked to be killed you, that's you __f__ather."_ ucapnya mengingatkan.

Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi bersandarnya pada kursi, menatap David lekat-lekat.

"_Why you not killed me__ back__ then?"_ tanyanya, menautkan kesepuluh jarinya menjadi sebuah jalinan, menanti jawaban David yang sempat terdiam.

Tapi kembali. David menghindar untuk menjawabnya _"Just go"_ perintahnya _"Never__ I__ shouldn't you back.__"_

Chanyeol tertawa kering, bangkit dari kursinya.

"_Well…. It's late to regret"_ tukasnya. Ia berjalan mendekati David dan memberikan beberapa lembar _p__ostcard_ ke tangan tua David _"Pick the one you like. I like a…. Vladivostok. Fishing is awesome there"_ ucapnya dengan senyuman kecil, menepuk dua kali bahu David sebelum akhirnya berbalik menuju kamarnya, menghilangkan senyum kecil yang sempat hadir di bibirnya.

Chanyeol tidur di ranjangnya seraya menatap foto usang yang di berikan David padanya. Di foto itu, terdapat dirinya yang berdiri di samping seorang gadis kecil yang duduk di kursi roda dengan _beanie _berwarna pink di kepalanya. Disamping gadis itu ada sosok seorang wanita paruh baya, yang ia yakini jika itu adalah ibu si gadis.

Chanyeol tidak bisa mengingat dengan betul siapa kedua sosok di dalam foto tersebut. Tapi setiap ia menatap foto itu, dia merasakan gelenyar aneh di dadanya. Mungkin otak dan pikirannya kehilangan kenangan itu, tapi sepertinya hatinya tidak begitu. Chanyeol tertidur setelah memikirkan kembali kata-kata David, bahwa yang menyuruh David membunuh dirinya adalah- ayahnya sendiri.

_Derap langkah cepat__ seorang anak kecil__ berpadu __dengan __suara guyuran hujan__. Ada__ sebuah mobil di belakang __anak kecil__ itu__keduanya menyatu__ menjadi satu di suatu malam__ gelap__ berhujan. Jalan__an__ yang __dilalui langkah__ kaki __anak__ itu__tampak kecil, ditumbuhi ilalang __disamping__ kiri dan kanannya_

_Nafasnya terengah, menatap khawatir sinar mobil yang melaju kencang di belakangnya. __Anak kecil__ itu berharap kakinya bisa melaju lebih cepat__ di bandingkan kecepatan mobil yang __tengah__ mengejarnya itu_

_Hingga__ akhirnya..._

_BRAK_

Chanyeol membuka matanya seketika, mimpi buruk itu kembali menghantuinya. Ingatan masa kecilnya, saat itu dia di kejar sebuah mobil ditengah guyuran huja- tanpa tau alasan apa yang membuat sosok seseorang di dalam mobil itu mengejarnya. Dia menoleh ke kanan, menatap tirai jendela yang terbuka, rupanya mentari sudah menampakkan sinarnya.

Chanyeol bergegas bangun dari tidurnya, pikirannya hanya satu saat ini. David George!

Langkah kakinya yang tergesa membuatnya tak sadar membuka pintu kamar David dengan bantingan keras.

Kosong!

Dia tidak melihat sosok tua itu di sana. Dan ia tahu, jika saat ini- David memulai misi-nya sendirian.

Dengan langkah kembali tergesa, Chanyeol melangkah menuju garasi, memasuki mobil VW tua-nya dan melajukannya ke jalanan dengan kecepatan melewati batas rata-rata. Ia tidak boleh terlambat sampai ditempat target.

**~ Blue Eyes ~**

**Vila Red M****afia - ****Busan**

Sebuah senapan laras panjang tela terpasang dengan rapi di sudut taman vila _R__ed M__afia_.

David sosok pemilik senapan laras panjang tersebut. David mengambil posisi berbaring dengan senapan laras panjang di tangannya, membidik sosok lelaki gendut yang tengah memakai _b__athrob__e _berwarna abu-abunya, melangkah menuju kolam renang dengan selusin penjagaan ketat disekitar lelaki gendut itu.

Tangannya memegang tasbih sekaligus selaras panjang tersebut, matanya membidik menggunakan teropong dari laras panjang yang dia gunakan, membidik tepat di jantung target. Jemarinya siap menekan menembak, namun saat tangan tiba-tiba bergetar. Dia meletakkan selaras panjangnya sejenak, menggenggam tangannya yang gemetar. Menarik nafas panjang untuk memulai kembali membidik target-nya.

David meraih kembali selaras panjangnya, mata David penuh tekat untuk melakukannya kali ini, kembali membidik. Namun saat ia sudah siap kembali, targetnya sudah hilang dari tempat semula. Dengan decihan kesal, David membanting senapan laras panjangnya.

Dia harus melakukan rencana B!

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol sudah memposisikan dirinya di sebrang bangunan lain vila milik _Red Mafia_. Wajahnya sudah tertutup setengah oleh kain hitam dan juga topi hitam yang di kenakan-nya. Senapan jarak jauh miliknya, sudah berada di tangannya, menargetkan sosok yang menjadi target dari misi-nya

Perhatiannya teralih saat melihat sosok David tampak melakukan baku hantam dengan salah satu penjaga di Red Mafia di bagian lantai dua. Chanyeol menurunkan senjatanya, menolong David adalah prioritasnya saat ini.

Dengan lihai dan berkat latihan 17 tahun yang diajarka David, Chanyeol dapat menaiki villa _Red Mafia _di lantai 2 tanpa terlihat sedikitpun- oleh selusin penjaga yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru vila. Dia mengerahkan tenaganya menaiki puncak atap vila itu dengan bermodal tali panjat, hingga dia berhasil berdiri di atap tanpa hambatan sedikitpun.

Chanyeol bergerak, melihat ke lantai dua dimana terdapat dua penjaga. Chanyeol melihat sosok lelaki yang beberapa hari lalu berbicara padanya tengah berbicara dengan salah satu penjaga disana. Setelah lelaki itu berlalu pegri, ia mengambil kesempatan itu untuk turun dan membereskan penjaga tersebut. Chanyeol melompat turun dari atap menuju mantai 2, dimana terdapat satu penjaga dengan perawakan tinggi dan wajah khas orang rusia. Penjaga itu tampak terkejut saat melihat sosok Chanyeol mendarat dengan mulus di hadapannya. Chanyeol langsung menghantamkan tinjunya di dagu penjaga itu hingga lelaki itu tergelatak tak sadarkan diri.

Chanyeol melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki vila tersebut, mencari sosok David sebelum nanti dia akan mengeksekusi targetnya.

Dilain tempat, David tengah berjalan dan berpapasan dengan salah satu penjaga yang merupakan sosok paling dekat dengan targetnya. Mula-nya, ia berjalan santai dan aman. Namun saat lelaki itu sadar jika David seorang penyusup, perkelahian-pun terjadi. David melawan hampir delapan orang sekaligus. Perkelahian di salah satu lorong villa itu terlihat oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeram rendah, tangannya meraih pistol di pinggang-nya dan langsung membidik satu orang yang mengepung tubuh David dari belakang.

DOR

BRUK

1 orang gugur!

DOR… DOR…

2 orang gugur!

Dua orang yang berada di depan David jatuh terkulai karena tembakannya pas mengenai kepala mereka.

DOR

Satu orang yang masih menahan David melemparkan peluru ke arah kaki David.

"_Arghhh… No!"_ erang David kesakitan, cekikan pada lehernya membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun, di tambah pergerakan kakinya berkurang karena tembakan tersebut.

Chanyeol memasang posisi siaga, membidik sosok yang menawan David yang kini tengah menyodorkan moncong pistol-nya di kepala David. David sendiri terlihat tengah mengerang kesakitan.

DOR

Chanyeol menghindar, bersembunyi di balik dinding saat sosok yang menawan David melesatkan peluru ke arahnya dan kemudian berlalu membawa David ke balik dinding yang lain. Posisi mereka terpisah oleh lorong yang membentang. Chanyeol kembali keluar dari balik dinding dengan posisi siaga dan tak lagi melihat David yang di tawan, dia melangkah dengan hati-hati agar tidak tertangkap penjaga lain.

Chanyeol mengambil jalan aman, dia memasuki lorong udara dan merayap dengan tenang di dalamnya. Dia sudah menghafal seluk beluk vila ini, hingga dia hanya perlu menemukan target-nya sebagai pengalihan, sebelum nanti menarik David keluar dari villa ini.

Tit… Tit.. Tit…

Suara ketikan pengaturan terdengar saat dia mengatur sebuah bom rakitan di tangannya. Chanyeol meletakkan bom itu di saluran lubang udara vila tersebut. Ia menatap ke bawah di sela lubang udara, Chanyeol menanti sosok taget yang sudah dia prediksi akan di amankan di ruangan itu

Chanyeol mengawasi dari atas bagaimana sosok lelaki tua gendut itu begitu berhati-hati dengan memegangi pistol yang diacungkan waspada. Meskipun begitu, rupanya lelaki itu tidak cukup awas, saat Chanyeol turun dari saluran lubang udaraitu dan tepat memukul tekuk lelaki tua gendut itu- hingga tersungkur dan terjatuh telungkup di atas lantai keramik vila tersebut.

Chanyeol meraih sebuah _HT_ yang terselip di saku _b__athrob__e_ Lelaki tua gendut itu, menahan kepala lelaki itu agar tetap tenang dan tidak berteriak. Dia duduk di atas tubuh lelaki gendut itu, mengulurkan HT tersebut tepat di depan mulut lelaki tua itu.

"Cepat suruh semuanya berkumpul!" perintahnya dalam bahasa Rusia yang begitu fasih.

"Semuanya! Bekumpul!" patuh lelaki tua itu karena berada dalam ancaman hidup dan mati.

Namun mesikupun begitu, hal yang lelaki tua itu lakukan tetap akan membuatnya mati di tangan Chanyeol. Setelah membereskan target, Chanyeol berlalu menuju gudang listrik dimana David di tahan. Dia menatap David khawatir saat melihat tubuh tua itu dipenuhi darah yang terdapat di sekitar kepala hingga dada lelaki itu.

"_Wake up David! We go back home_." ucapnya mencoba terdengar tidak panik.

Dengan lemas karena rasa sakit dan mulut yang penuh darah, David menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tak pokus.

"_The rule number Two! __Never keep let witnesses alive!"_

Chanyeol menggeram marah_ "Shut up David! We go back home now!" _tekannya.

David menghempas tangan Chanyeol yang akan membantunya bangun _"Go now! I will to clear this Jobb"_ perintahnya meski dengan nada yang benar-benar lemah.

Bahkan dalam keadaan sekarat pun, David masih bisa meraih pistolnya untuk menyelesaikan misi yang Chanyeol anggap sudah selesai dengan rencana apiknya.

"_No! Listen to me!"_ Chanyeol menyentak kerah leher David melihat kekeras kepalaan lelaki tua itu, menatap mata David lekat dan tegas _"Both us getting out here! Alive.."_

David tertawa kering, menatap pintu di belakang Chanyeol _"They are coming"_.

Namun kali ini David kalah. Chanyeol bahkan lebih keras kepala dibanding dengannya. Dan dia tidak memiliki kemampuan lebih untuk melawan, di saat kondisinya setengah sekarat seperti sekarang. Ia pun lebih memilih menurut saat Chanyeol membopong tubuhnya untuk keluar dari vila _Red Mafia._

BOOM BOOM

Dua kali ledakan bom terdengar di belakang punggung Chanyeol dan David yang sudah keluar dari vila itu. Chanyeol memapah tubuh lemah David. Mengerahkan tenaganya untuk memapah tubuh tegap David yang begitu sulit untuk berjalan- karena luka tembak di kaki David. Suara sirine polisi terdengar nyaring, dan Chanyeol semakin mempercepat langkahnya memapah David menuju Mobil VW-nya.

Saat sudah memapah David hingga sosok lelaki tua itu duduk si kursi penumpang, Chanyeol menataplLelaki tua itu yang terlihat semakin melemah. Chanyeol panik, kakinya langsung menginjak gas dan melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah mereka dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata lagi.

Sesampainya di rumah, dia langsung membaringkan David di bangkar, menyiapkan segala peralatan yang dia perlukan untuk mengobati David. Bunyi dentingan besi _s__tainless_ terdengar nyaring di ruangan itu karena ulah tangan Chanyeol yang begitu terburu-buru.

Chanyeol menyiapkan suntikan _anatesi_untuk David. Lelaki itu bahkan terlihat kesulitan hanya untuk menarik nafas saja. Tangan Chanyeol yang memegang jarum suntik dihempaskan oleh David, lelaki itu bahkan menggeleng dan menatapnya- membuat Chanyeol menatap sosok itu tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?" geramnya marah.

"_Do..you..t-think..what is the fate.. of an old killer who has… dementia_?" gumam David payah dengan tangan yang tak berhenti memegang dadanya.

Chanyeol memegang erat tangan David yang berada di atas dadanya, menatap sosok David memohon.

"You can still live without being a murderer. You can live as an ordinary human." ucapnya.

"_I'm sorry… for raising you like this…"_ ucap David terbatuk, dengan darah keluar dari mulutnya setelah mengatakan hal yang begitu ingin dia katakan sejak dulu.

Chanyeol menatap David khawatir, meraih kapas dan membersihkan darah pada sekitaran mulut hingga leher David.

"_That's not the big deal! I will cure you!"_ tukasnya.

David menahan pergerakan tangan Chanyeol di dadanya, memandang sosok yang ada ada didepannya. Sosok yang sudah bersama dengannya selama 17 tahun itu.

"Chanyeol!" serunya lemah _"I'm sorry for raising you like this…Sorry… I'm Sorry_" ulangnya, kembali terbatuk saat merasakan nafasnya begitu payah untuk bisa dia hirup, menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk lebih mendekat _"Live like the people of the __ph__oto. Don't like me! Promise __m__e!"_ tekannya di akhir.

Mata Chanyeol bergetar dan tampak berkaca-kaca, menatap David yang sudah kesulitan bernafas hingga ia merasa pegangan tangan David pada tangannya merenggang. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol menjadi semakin panik.

"Hey! Aku mengerti! Karena itu bertahanlah! Bernafaslah!" serunya dengan nada bergetar, memegang dada David dengan kedua tangannya, menatap David dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca.

"David!" serunya berharap, meski itu adalah hal yang sia-sia. Karena meski ia berteriak sampai tenggorokannya sakit, ia terlambat.

David telah meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan dunia ini, dan juga meninggalkan dirinya. Nyawa-nya tak tertolong. Kematiannya menyisakan kesedihan serta kemarahan dalam diri Chanyeol.

Begitulah.. orang yang Chanyeol anggap keluarganya, pergi meninggalkannya selamanya.

**~ Blue Eyes ~**

Jongin pulang ke apartemennya sambil menggerutu, "Mereka kalah lagi. Apa dia bermain bisbol dengan kaki?"

Ia berbaring seraya memainkan ponselnya diatas ranjang. Setelah beberapa saat, ia baru menyadari jika didalam apartemennya kini ia tak hanya sendiri. Seseorang tengah duduk dikursi sebrang kamarnya. Disana ada seorang wanita, seorang wanita yang ia yakin dikenalnya. Sepertinya wanita yang sempat ia beritahukan pada Chanyeol sebelumnya.

Jongin bertanya karena merasa ragu "Apa kita saling kenal?"

"Bagaimana dengan permintaanku? Permintaannya sangat panjang." Ujar wanita itu. Dan dugaan Jongin benar.

"Ah.. Suara itu. Bagaimana kamu menemukan tempat ini? Maaf soal itu, tapi mintalah bantuan orang lain." Tolak Jongin secara halus. Mengingat Chanyeol sudah menolak klien itu. Dan akan sulit untuknya jika harus kembali membujuk Chanyeol.

"Dua puluh persen dari komisi." Wanita itu tidak menyerah.

Jongin menghela nafas dan menghampiri wanita itu bermaksud untuk menjelaskan jika Chanyeol tidak akan mau menerima tawarannya.

"Teleponlah" Wanita itu menyuruh Jongin menelpon.

Jongin yang tidak mengerti memasang wajah berpikir.

"Menelpon siapa?"

"Kau pasti paham."

Jongin tertawa melihat kerja keras wanita itu. Wanita itu masih tidak menyerah agar Chanyeol menyetujui permintaannya.

"Dasar... Ahjumma ini berwibawa sekali. Baiklah." Jongin menyerah. Ia akhirnya menelpon Chanyeol dihadapan wanita itu.

Tapi, panggilan telepon yang Jongin lakukan tidak membuahkan hasil. Karena Chanyeol tidak mengangkatnya, dan justru panggilan telepon itu dialihkan pada kotak suara.

Melihat usaha akan sia-sia jika ia tidak melakukan sesuatu, wanita itu kemudian mengirimkan sesuatu pada ponsel Jongin.

"Akan diangkat setelah kau mengirimkan foto itu." Kata wanita itu, lalu berlalu pergi.

Dan Jongin cukup terkejut dengan foto yang dikirim wanita itu. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Hanya saja, ia yakin jika foto itu memang berarti sesuatu untuk Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol memiliki foto yang sama dengan foto yang wanita itu kirim padanya.

Dirumahnya, Chanyeol yang memakai setelah hitam memandang kursi goyang yang kosong. Kursi itu milik David, tempat biasa David bersantai. Ia kembali mengingat kebersamaannya dengan David, ketika mereka menghabiskan bir bersama seraya memandang hamparan bukit dan tertawa bersama.

Kini kursi itu kehilangan pemiliknya.

Wajah sedih Chanyeol tidak dapat disembunyikan. Kebersamaannya dengan David bukan hanya satu atau dua tahun saja. Tapi mereka sudah bersama-sama selama tujuh belas tahun lamanya. David sudah seperti ayahnya sendiri, walau David membesarkan Chanyeol menjadi seorang pembunuh seperti David, tapi ia menyanyangi pria yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya itu.

Sementara diapartemen Jongin, seseorang tampak tengah menggedor pintu apartemen Jongin.

"Buka pintuanya, bedebah." Teriak seseorang dari luar.

"Cepat buka pintunya." Teriak kembali orang itu seraya menggedor pintu apartemen Jongin dengan keras. Mereka berteriak menggunakan bahasa Rusia.

Jongin mengintip melalui lubang pintu apartemennya. Ternyata yang datang adalah anak buah Karimov. Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya kala melihat dua orang bertubuh tegap dan kekar berada didepan apartemennya. Ia lantas berlari kekamar lain dimana ada beberapa monitor tempatnya bekerja. Ia menghidupkan monitor untuk memantau CCTV. Ternyata yang datang benar-benar anak buah Karimov.

"Akan kudobrak pintunya." Teriak orang itu lagi dari luar.

Ditempat lain, Karimov tengah berada di mobil dan ia juga terlihat meneliti foto Chanyeol yang ada di ponselnya. Foto itu didapat Karimov saat Chanyeol menyusup di vila. Karimov menatap tajam foto Chanyeol. Ia akan membalas dendam malam ini, ia akan memburu Chanyeol dan membunuhnya.

Dan dirumahnya, Chanyeol juga tengah melihat ponselnya. Ia baru mengecek kiriman sebuah foto dari Jongin. Dan Chanyeol dibuat terkejut dengan foto yang dikirim Jongin. Ia langsung mencocokknnya dengan foto yang diberi David. Dan kedua foto itu terlihat sama persis.

Foto yang sempat dirobek David. Foto berharga milik Chanyeol satu-satunya.

Karena rasa penasarannya semakin besar, Chanyeol segera menelfon Jongin saat itu juga.

"Siapa ini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Nanti kujelaskan. Sembunyilah. _Red Mafia_ mencarimu." Jongin terlihat sedikit panic mengabari Chanyeol tentang situasinya saat ini.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah jendela ketika terdengar suara deru mobil berhenti di depan rumah. Dan ternyata rumah Chanyeol merupakan sebuah rumah sekaligus Rumah Sakit Hewan. Chanyeol mendekat ke jendela untuk mengintip melalui celah tirai, ia melihat si anak buah _Red _Mafia serta Karimov, kaki tangan bos yang sudah dibunuh olehnya.

Chanyeol kembali ke dalam kamarnya, mengambil ransel dan beberapa pistol miliknya. Ia kemudian kabur melalui pintu belakang.

Toben. Anjing berbulu lebat peliharaannya, ikut kabur dengannya.

Karimov tahu jika Chanyeol kabur melalui pintu belakang. Ia mengejar Chanyeol, namun terhalang sebuah pagar. Dan disaat ia siap menembak Chanyeol, anak buahnya mengingatkan Karimov untuk menunda-nya dulu. Karena ada sirine polisi yang biasa berpatroli didaerah itu terdengar menuju ke arah mereka.

Karimov-pun akhirnya terpaksa membiarkan Chanyeol lolos, karena kalau polisi terlibat, masalahnya akan menjadi lebih rumit. Dan bisa saja menimbulkan masalah lain, dan juga bisa membuat mereka tertangkap.

Chanyeol duduk disebuah kursi taman yang cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Menghindari pengejaran Karimov dan para anak buahnya. Chanyeol memberi Toben makan, sementara ia memandangi foto yang dikirim Jongin di ponselnya.

Satu panggilan masuk diponselnya ia angkat kalan Jongin yang menelfon.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Aku tengah mencari tahu darimana informasinya bocor." Jawab Jongin yang juga tidak mengerti kenapa tempat persembunyian Chanyeol bisa sampai diketahui oleh _Red mafia._

"Maksudku foto-nya. Siapa yang mengirimnya?" namun, bukan tentang keberadaan dirinya yang diketahui _Red Mafia _yang menarik perhatian Chanyeol, justru sebuah foto yang dikirim Jongin sebelumnya yang membuat ia lebih penasaran.

"Klien kita. Ada enam target. Foto lain akan diberikan setiap melenyapkan satu persatu target. Kata klien, itu bisa membantu menguak masa lalumu."

"Carikan aku tempat tinggal dahulu." Chanyeol menutup telepon.

Ia kembali memperhatikan foto yang dikirim Jongin. Benaknya dipenuhi tanda-tanya. Jika klien nya mengirimkan foto yang berhubungan dengan dirinya, itu tandanya kliennya itu mengetahui masa lalunya.

Dan Chanyeol mau tidak mau harus memenuhi permintaan klien-nya jika ia ingin tahu masa lalunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Slow update... terimakasih untuk banyak cinta yang kalin berikan**** terhadap FF kolab ini**

**Mungkin ada yang mikir ini sama kayak drama Ki Young sama Nana.**

**Emang bener. Kan ini remake.**

**Ini remake versi CHANBAEK. **


	3. BLUE EYES CH 02

**~ Blue Eyes ~**

-CHANBAEK VERSION -

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S****eoul, 2019**

Terik-nya matahari siang itu, menemani seorang pria paruh baya yang terlihat sedang berburu di tengah hutan. Pria itu membawa sebuah senapan berburu ditangannya, langkah kakinya ia bawa masuk kedalam hutan. Semakin jauh dari jalur berburu yang biasa dilakukan orang lain jika berburu di hutan tersebut. Kakinya semakin cepat melangkah ketika ia mendengar suara seekor rusa tengah makan di bawah tebing, ia pun menyiapkan senapannya untuk melumpuhkan rusa tersebut. Ia sudah siap membidik rusa tersebut, tangannya sudah siap menarik pelatuk senapannya.

Tiba-tiba- tanpa suara dan tanpa ia ketahui, muncul seorang pria berbaju hitam, bertopi dan memakai masker wajah, tampak berlari kencang dari dari arah kirinya. Yang sama sekali tidak di duga, pria misterius itu melemparkan tali ke arah pria paruh baya yang membawa senapan dan hendak menembak rusa dibawah sana.

Entah bagaimana pria itu mengikat simpul talinya, ketika tali tersebut dilempar oleh si pria misterius tersebut- tali itu langsung melilit kaki si pria yang tengah berburu tersebut.

"Uwaaaa…." Teriak pria paruh baya tersebut kala kakinya terlilit.

Dan ketika pria misterius itu menarik talinya, pria paruh baya tersebut ikut tertarik dan langsung jatuh ke bawah tebing. Tubuhnya terhempas ketanah, darah tampak keluar dari lubang hidung dan juga mulut pria tersebut.

Pria misterius itu bergelantungan di tebing dengan hanya berpegangan ke sebuah tali yang sebelumnya sudah ia siapkan dan terikat kuat pada pohon. Ia mengikatnya dengan kuat, sehingga bisa menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh ke bawah tebing. Jika ia salah perhitungan sedikit saja, sudah dipastikan tubuh pria misterius itu ikut terjun kebawah tebing. Tapi, pria itu sudah memperhitungkan segala kemungkinan-nya dengan matang.

Sebenarnya, pria misterius itu adalah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tengah membunuh target yang harus ia bunuh berdasarkan permintaan dari klien yang menggunakan jasa-nya. Bukan pekerjaan mudah menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran, lihat saja- ia bahkan mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri saat ia melancarkan aksinya untuk melenyapkan target-nya.

Setelah cukup lama ia bergelantungan disana, Chanyeol perlahan turun kedasar tebing. Ia lalu mendekati pria yang berhasil dibunuhnya dengan cara menjatuhkannya kebawah tebing tersebut. Targetnya itu ternyata masih hidup. Chanyeol yang melihat targetnya masih bernyawa, kemudian mengambil sebuah suntikan yang berada disaku jaketnya. Menyuntikkan sesuatu ke telinga pria tersebut.

Pria itu menatap Chanyeol memohon belas kasih agar tidak dibunuh olehnya. Namun sayang, Chanyeol tidak akan melepas targetnya sekarang hanya karena merasa kasihan. Terlebih jika kematian target-nya kali ini, akan menuntunnya pada beberapa petunjuk mengenai masa lalunya.

Setelah menyuntikan semua cairan yang berada dalam suntikan yang dibawanya, Chanyeol menempelkan jarinya kebagian bawah leher si pria tersebut. Ia memastikan dengan tangannya sendiri detik demi detik berlalu ketika pria itu tengah meregang nyawa. Sampai akhirnya, nafas lelaki itu berhembus untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tanpa rasa belas kasihan, Chanyeol membunuhnya dengan cara yang cukup keji.

Setelah memastikan kalau pria itu tidak bernyawa lagi, Chanyeol memotretnya. Ia-pun segera pergi meninggalkan lokasi kejadian, tak lupa ia membawa makanan rusa yang sebelumnya ia simpan disemak-semak rerumputan. Ia-lah yang sengaja menggunakan rusa itu untuk menjebak target-nya. Ia menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan bersih, tidak meninggalkan jejak yang berkaitan dengan dirinya sedikitpun. Seakan pria yang sudah meninggal tersebut murni terpeleset dari atas tebing ketika sedang berburu.

Berita meninggalnya pria itu langsung menjadi berita heboh dikota Seoul. Hampir semua media menyiarkan berita mengenai kematian pria tersebut. Dan detektif yang menangani kasus tersebut adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun, seorang detektif muda yang cukup dikenal banyak orang karena prestasinya yang membanggakan. Di umurnya yang masih muda, wanita itu sudah menjadi Inspektur muda di kepolisian kota Seoul. Dan sekarang, Baekhyun tengah dalam perjalanan menuju ke TKP sambil mendengarkan berita mengenai kematian CEO Han yang meninggal saat tengah berburu dihutan.

_"CEO __Han Geng__ dari Myeongsung Global Logistics, yang dicurigai terlibat perdagangan narkoba ditemukan tewas di Gunung Bukin sekitar pukul 10.00. Polisi mengumumkan bahwa dia mati setelah terpeleset, tapi tidak tertutup kemungkinan bunuh diri akibat skandal terakhirnya terkait narkoba."_

Baekhyun yang sudah berada di lokasi kejadian, memilih untuk melihat sendiri ke pinggir tebing tempat terakhir pria tersebut berburu sebelum jatuh kebawah tebing dan meninggal. Baekhyun menyusuri pinggiran tebing dengan hati-hati. Ia dengan berani meneliti hamparan tanah disekitar pingir tebing tersebut. Dan ia mengeryit pada sebuah jejak tak lazim yang tertinggal disana. Baekhyun membersihkan dedaunan yang menutupi sebuah jejak panjang yang terlihat seperti bekas cakaran tangan seseorang sampai ke tepi tebing. Ia pun menemukan jejak CEO Han disana, dan ia bisa memikirkan bagaimana saat sebelum dan ketika CEO Han terseret. Baekhyun bisa menggambarkan dalam pikirannya, bagaimana CEO Han terjatuh dari sana.

Kaki yang tertarik tali, tubuh yang terjatuh ke tanah, hingga tanah yang mengais tanah untuk menyelamatkan diri! Itulah gambaran yang dia fikirkan melihat dua jalur jejak kaisan tanah di ujung tebing tersebut!

Baekhyun berdiri di ujung tebing, dan melihat ke bawah dimana di bawah sana sudah berkumpul banyak orang. Disana sudah banyak orang yang mengelilingi jasad dari CEO Han. Baik media maupun petugas polisi yang ditugaskan untuk memeriksa tempat kejadian, semuanya ada dibawah sana. Baekhyun kemudian turun melalui jalan lain dan mendekati jasad si pria tersebut. Tubuh pria tersebut sudah diberi garis polisi disekelilingnya. Sata Baekhyun berjalan mendekat, seorang detektif junior mendekatinya. Detektif itu kemudian bertanya kenapa Baekhyun datang ke sana. Sepertinya mereka belum saling mengenal meskipun detektif junior itu mengenal Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kamu kemari?" tanya detektif junior itu.

"Ah.." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya "Aku Inspektur Byun Baekhyun dari Tim Investigasi Khusus." Ucap Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah begitu. Aku Sersan Kim Jongdae. Tidak perlu kaku denganku." Ujar dektektif junior bernama Jongdae tersebut membalas uluran tangan Baekhyun dan berkenalan lebih formal.

Baekhyun pun mulai berbicara santai dengan Jongdae. Sepertinya ia akan menjadi rekan yang baik dengan Jongdae, mengingat Jongdae orang yang terbuka dan baik.

"Apa yang ditemukan di TKP?" tanya Baekhyun seraya berjalan bersama Jongdae.

"Tidak ada yang berarti. Han Geng biasa menggunakan narkoba sebelum berburu untuk memaksimalkan sensasi. Tapi itu akan terungkap setelah autopsi." Terang Jongdae. Menjelaskan dari apa yang ia dapat dari keterangan beberapa orang terdekat korban.

"Mungkinkah ini pembunuhan?"

"Pembunuhan?" Jongdae tampak berpikir seraya masih mengikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan didepannya "Penyebab kematian atau barang bukti belum ditemukan. Jadi, kami fokus pada kemungkinan terpeleset atau bunuh diri."

Baekhyun berjongkok disamping jasad pria tersebut. Pria tersebut meninggal dalam keadaan kedua matanya yang masih terbuka, dan tangan kirinya yang terangkat seperti tengah mencengkram sesuatu. Baekhyun mengamati ekspresi CEO Han, ia melihat ekpresi yang diperlihatkan CEO Han tampak tidak biasa.

"Bukankah dia tampak seperti dikhianati?" ujar Baekhyun dengan masih memandangi dan mengamati sorot mata jasad CEO Han yang sudah terbujur kaku dan mengeras.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jongdae sedikit tidak mengerti.

"Matanya. Raut mukanya." Baekhyun tidak merasa takut sama sekali karena ini merupakan pekerjaan yang di jalani-nya. Ia bahkan tetap menatap kedua bola mata jasad CEO Han, yang menurutnya menyimpan banyak arti dari kedua sorot bola mata tersebut.

"Entahlah." Jongdae berdehem "Setelah kamu singgung, memang terkesan begitu. Tapi kenapa raut mukanya seperti ini saat dia kesakitan?" ujar Jongdae membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, yang menurutnya juga terdengar masuk akal.

"Bagaimana jika raut mukanya itu disebabkan oleh suatu zat?"

"Maksudmu ini pembunuhan? Pengkhianatan? Korban mengenal pembunuhnya?" tanya Jongdae semakin penasaran dengan pengamatan yang dilakukan Baekhyun.

Saat keduanya tengah sibuk memikirkan beberapa asumsi yang kemungkinan berpotensi menjadi penyebab kematian CEO Han, tiba-tiba seorang pria mendekati mereka dan berujar cukup menjengkelkan untuk didengar.

"Apa itu si _Idealis_?"

Pria tersebut menyebut Baekhyun si Idealis. Jongdae dan Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri sempat tidak mengerti akan perkataan yang dilontarkan pria tersebut. Baekhyun yang tidak terlalu kenal pria tersebut menatapnya tidak mengerti. Jongdae yang mengenal pria tersebut mengenalkan nya pada Baekhyun.

"Ini, Asisten Inspektur Shin Dong Hee dari Tim Investigasi Khusus." Ujar Jongdae.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan sambil menyebutkan namanya, "Aku Byun Baekhyun"

Tapi Shin Dong setengah hati menerima uluran tangan Baekhyun. Pria yang sudah memasuki kepala tiga tersebut menjabat tangan Baekhyun dengan mau tidak mau. Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas jika pria tersebut sepertinya membenci dirinya. Ia mengulas senyum tipis seraya memperhatikan tangannya.

Jongdae yang melihat kejadian itu berbisik pelan pada Baekhyun "Sikapnya begitu karena pangkatmu lebih tinggi, padahal kau lebih muda darinya."

Shin Dong kembali berujar sinis "Kukira ada polisi spesial dari markas besar. Astaga."

Baekhyun menimpalinya tidak kalah sinis "Anggap saja aku polisi spesial secara perlahan." Ia menatap Shin Dong dengan tatapan datar dan tegasnya "Kasus ini akan kita usut sebagai kasus spesial. Aku ditugaskan bertanggung jawab atas kasus ini."

"Baiklah." Ujar Shin Dong dengan senyum mengejeknya. Namun Baekhyun tidak terpancing sama sekali. Ia kembali bersikap tegas seolah ingin menunjukan pada Shin Dong posisi dia saat ini lebih tinggi dari pria itu.

"Pak Shin, cari tahu aktivitas korban dan orang yang dia temui selama enam bulan terakhir." Titah Baekyun pada Shin Dong, ia kemudian memberi perintah pada Jongdae "Detektif Kim, cari CCTV di sekitar sini dan kumpulkan bukti dari para pendaki."

Baekhyun tersenyum setelah menjelaskan apa yang harus dua orang itu cari tahu, dan mereka dapatkan untuk kemudian ia teliti dan ia olah demi mendapatkan suatu petunjuk mengenai kasus meninggalnya CEO Han - yang belum mendapat kepastian penyebabnya.

"Baiklah." Jongdae mengangguk patuh mendengar perintah dari Baekhyun mengenati tugasnya.

Baekhyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan TKP.

Shin Dong yang merasa tidak suka dengan sikap memerintah Baekhyu, berbisik pada Jongdae kalau Baekhyun bersikap sewenang-wenang. Baekhyun yang belum melangkah jauh berbalik, ia kembali memerintahkan Jongdae tentang autopsi pada jasad CEO Han.

"Lalu, mengenai autopsi, aku ingin Koroner Kim Junmyeon yang menangani. Akan kuminta kepadanya."

"Apa? Kim Junmyeon si tukang potong itu?" tanya Jongdae tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Ya. Mohon bantuannya." Baekhyun kembali pamit pergi setelah menjelaskan semuanya.

Jongdae dan Shin Dong hanya memperhatikan punggung Baekhyun yang sudah berlalu pergi, lalu mereka berdua mulai menjalankan apa yang sudah seharusnya mereka lakukan secepatnya.

**~ Blue Eyes ~**

Dua orang pria dalam sebuah ruangan terlihat tengah membicarakan Baekhyun

Pria yang duduk disebelah kiri menjelaskan seraya memperlihatkan sebuah berkas yang berlabel kepolisian. Berkas itu berisi biodata lengkap milik Baekhyun.

"Dia mengajukan diri mengurus kasus narkoba Han Geng."

"Sudah berapa lama sejak tim satu memulai investigasi?"

"Dia pergi ke Rusia untuk belajar balet, tapi malah bergabung ke kepolisian. Uniknya lagi, dia pemegang rekor lempar busur. Menurutnya, Han Geng adalah korban pembunuhan berantai." Tambah pria tersebut, menjelaskan lebih detail tentang yang ia tahu mengenai Baekhyun.

"Bukan korban kasus narkoba, tapi korban pembunuhan berantai?" ujar pria yang duduk disebelah kanan.

"Itulah yang aneh. Tapi pasti markas besar mengutusnya karena suatu alasan, bukan?" tebaknya.

Sementara itu di jalan, Baekhyun yang tengah kembali menuju kota, harus berhenti ditengah jalan karena ada sebuah mobil yang berhenti dipinggir jalan. Mobil tersebut bertuliskan, _'__Melindungi margasatwa__'_. Kemungkinan besar dari sebuah komunitas pelindung hewan. Baekhyun mengedarkan penglihatannya, dan ia dapat melihat ada se-ekor rusa yang tergeletak di jalan. Rusa itu nampaknya terluka, rusa tersebut tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar karena bagian kaki-nya terluka.

Baekhyun turun dari mobilnya untuk membantu petugas penyelamat yang ternyata ada disana. Petugas penyelamat tersebut ternyata Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisi obat bius berbentuk busur kecil, yang akan ia berikan pada rusa tersebut.

Ketika tangannya hendak mengambil salah satu obat bius disana. Tapi, sebuah tangan lentik yang terulur mengambil suntikan obat bius disana, telah lebih dulu menyita atensinya. Chanyeol beralih menatap seorang wanita yang dengan berani berniat membantunya.

"Sebentar. Akan kubantu." Baekhyun mengambil satu busur berisi obat bius tersebut.

Tangannya ia arahkan pada seekor rusa yang berjalan tertatih. Hanya menggunakan tangan kosong, Baekhyun melemparkan suntikan berisi obat bius tersebut. Suntikan berisi obat bius tersebut berhasil tepat mengenai rusa itu, meskipun rusa itu tengah berjalan tertatih menjauh. Tapi Baekhyun bisa melemparkannya dengan benar dan tepat mengenai rusa tersebut. Sampai akhirnya rusa tersebut tumbang karena obat bius yang berhasil Baekhyun lemparkan.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan, cukup dibuat kagum dengan keahlian yang dimiliki Baekhyun. Ia sendiri memilih tidak berbicara apa-apa. Kemudian Chanyeol mendekati rusa yang sudah lemas karena efek bius. Ia mendekat seraya membawa kandang kosong untuk membawa rusa tersebut.

Baekhyun ikut mendekat. Ia melepaskan syal yang dikenakan-nya, kemudian menggunakan syal-nya untuk menutup mata si rusa.

"Tutup matanya agar dia tenang." Kata Baekhyun sambil menutupi mata si rusa.

Chanyeol yang merasa asing dengan wanita itu cukup merasa aneh. Awalnya ia membiarkan Baekhyun menggunakan syal-nya untuk menutupi mata si rusa. Namun, akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskannya.

"Tidak perlu." Ucapnya datar seraya memberikan syal milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kemudian memasukkan rusa itu ke kandang dan membawanya ke mobil.

Baekhyun yang merasa kebaikannya tidak diterima cukup dibuat kesal karena sikap lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya tersebut. Merasa jengkel, Baekhyun kembali mengikutinya.

"Hei. Kamu tidak berterima kasih kepada orang yang membantumu? Atau setidaknya minta maaf."

"Oh.. Terima kasih." Kata Chanyeol asal seraya menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah datarnya yang tak memperlihatkan suatu ekpresi apapun.

"Apa-apaan?" decak Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu semakin menatap Baekhyun. Tatapan-nya beralih pada syal milik Baekhyun yang ada noda darahnya. Ia pun memintanya, lebih tepatnya mengambil syal milik Baekhyun tanpa izin pemiliknya. Chanyeol merogoh saku jaketnya, lalu memberikan kartu nama miliknya pada Baekhyun.

"Tagihkan saja syalmu kemari!" Ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafas jengah. Menatap kartu nama yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya. Ia menerima kartu itu seraya berkata, kalau nanti ia akan menghubungi Chanyeol jika- ia membutuhkannya.

Setelah masuk kedalam mobil, Baekhyun membaca kartu nama milik Chanyeol, _'__Spesialisasi hewan liar dan terlantar - Veterinarian __Park Chan Yeol'_. Setelah membacanya, Baekhyun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Melihat sebentar ke arah Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya dalam diam kala mobil yang dikendarai Baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol disana.

**~ Blue Eyes ~**

Dikantor polisi, Baekhyun melakukan presentasi mengenai kasus CEO Han Geng.

"Perhatikan kemari!" mulainya pada seluruh tim khusus di ruang meeting kantor kepolisian tersebut "Akan saya mulai presentasi kasus Han Geng-ssi"

"Ini jejak tangan terakhir Han Geng di ujung lereng" ujarnya dengan menunjukkan sebuah gambar jejak tangan terakhir Han Geng di ujung lereng tebing yang ia dapatkan saat ia meneliti tempat kejadian perkara.

"Bekas seretan ditemukan di sisi dalam lereng. Artinya korban tidak sekadar jatuh. Ini menandakan dia diseret seseorang. Seperti yang terlihat, tim autopsi menemukan bekas tali dari tubuh Han Geng. Pelakunya..,,,pasti berada di bawah tebing dan menunggu Han Geng datang."

Semua mulai ribut ketika Baekhyun menjelaskan lebih rinci tentang kasus kematian Han Geng- berdasarkan dari apa yang ia dapatkan selama menangani kasus ini. Lalu Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah korban.

"Ini wajah Han Geng. Wajahnya kaku seakan-akan diawetkan. Ini bukan kekakuan biasa. Mungkin wajahnya tiba-tiba lumpuh sebelum tewas. Tentu saja, bekas suntikan _cadocolin_ ditemukan di kedua telinganya oleh _forensik_."

"Bukankah itu dipakai untuk eutanasia? Apakah ada yang kamu curigai sebagai tersangka?" Tanya pria yang sebeluknya membicarakan Baekhyun tadi.

Baekhyun menunjukkan foto buku catatan yang pinggirannya terbakar.

"Ini buku catatan Wu Yi Fan, reporter sembilan tahun lalu." Semua orang yang ada disana ikut melihat kelayar dan membuka berkas yang sama dengan milik Baekhyun yang sudah dibagikan pada setiap orang disana.

Baekhyun sempat terdiam sebentar. Raut wajahnya memperlihatkan kesedihan, namun tidak berlangsung lama. Ia kembali menjelaskan persentasinya.

"Entah kalian ingat atau tidak, tapi semua orang yang namanya tertulis di sini telah tewas. Kang Dae Sung, Kepala Damkar, meninggal 16 bulan lalu. Choi Seung Hyun, ketua geng, meninggal 13 bulan lalu. Semua tersangka dibebaskan karena kurangnya bukti. Semua kasus itu memiliki korban, tapi pembunuhnya belum ditetapkan."

Keributan mulai terjadi lagi. Beberapa orang mulai berbisik-bisik pelan karena tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Baekhyun. Lebih tepatnya mereka tidak mengerti kenapa kematian Han Geng beberapa waktu yang lalu, bisa disimpulkan menjadi salah satu korban pembunuhan berantai. Kematian yang saling berhubungan dengan dua orang lain yang meninggal- yang namanya tercatat dalam buku catatan reporter Wu Yi Fan. Pria yang bertanya tadi meminta semuanya tenang, lalu meminta Baekhyun menunjukkan buktinya.

Baekhyun menjawab, "Usai membaca pesan panjang di buku catatan ini, aku menduga Han Geng akan tewas dengan modus serupa. Dan ternyata terbukti." Ujar Baekhyun dengan serius menjelaskan.

Namun ditengah suasana serius tersebut, Shin Dong tiba-tiba tertawa keras, membuat semua jelas menatapnya keheranan.

"Maaf. Astaga, itu menggelikan sekali. Inspektur Byun, kamu pasti gemar menonton film. Kamu kebanyakan menonton film."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Shin Dong yang tengah meledekanya. Shin Dong kembali berujar sinis pada Baekhyun.

"Tapi kamu harus lebih realistis. Kenapa tiap kasus belum terjawab dianggap pembunuhan berantai? Jika ucapanmu benar, berarti ini catatan maut. Berarti pelakunya Reporter Wu Yi Fan, bukan? Jika seperti itu, bukanya kasus nya bisa selesai."

Baekhyun dibuat kesal oleh ucapannya. Baekhyun kemudian melempar balpoin yang ia pegang ditangan kanannya, dan langsung masuk ke mulut Shin Dong. Membuat Shin Dong diam seketika. Shin Dong berdehem pelan kala merasa sudah dipermalukan. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dalam diam, dan membubarkan persentasinya setelah membungkam mulut Shin Dong dengan balpoin.

**~ Blue Eyes ~**

Chanyeol hendak masuk ke sebuah restoran, tapi di dalam restoran kecil tersebut tengah terjadi keributan. Lebih tepatnya suami dari pemilik restoran sedang mengamuk meminta uang pada istrinya.

"Tidak. Itu uang sekolah Ha Young." Kata ahjumma yang sudah babak belur dipukuli suaminya.

"Apa gunanya jika dia lari dari rumah?"

"Dia kabur gara-gara kamu."

"Itu salahmu!"

Saat suami dari ahjumma pemilik restoran itu hendak kembali memukul istrinya dengan kursi, Chanyeol datang dan mengambil kursinya dari belakang. Ahjussi itu terlihat terhuyung kedepan ketika kursi yang hendak ia pululkan pada istrinya ditarik oleh Chanyeol.

Lelaki paruh baya itu menatap Chanyeol dan bertanya siapa dia.

"Pembeli." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Kami tutup hari ini. Pergilah." Kata ahjussi itu, menyuruh Chanyeol pergi.

"Pesan satu nasi kotak spesial dibungkus." Pinta Chanyeol pada ahjumma pemilik restoran.

Ahjumma itu langsung bangkit untuk membuatkan pesanan Chanyeol. Sementara, ahjussi itu kembali hendak mengamuk kala merasa ucapannya tidak didengar sama sekali oleh Chanyeol.

"Bedebah. Kau tidak dengar ucapanku?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang dibuat sangar menakut-nakuti Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab apa-apa, ia hanya menatap si ahjussi tersebut dengan tatapan menyeramkan-nya. Merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan tajam milik Chanyeol, ahjussi tersebut berhenti mengamuk. Ia menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Merasa takut saat kedua iris matanya bersibobrok dengan iris mata Chanyeol yang menyeramkan kala menatapnya tajam.

Ia pun berbalik dan berteriak pada istrinya, "Hei! Kita bertemu di rumah!" Kemudian ia memilih keluar meninggalkan restoran yang sudah kacau karena ulahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol membawa makanannya ke RS Hewan kecil miliknya. Disana ia disambut Toben yang menungguinya didepan pintu.

"Hei!." Sapa Chanyeol pada Toben yang langsung berhambur menghampirinya.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berseragam sekolah masuk

"Aku akan makan di sini" ujarnya, Tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil bungkusan makanan yang baru saja dibeli Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya tapi juga tak melarangnya.

Gadis itu membuka bungkusan makanan yang dibeli Chanyeol, menatanya diatas meja yang berada disana. Tatapan anak itu terbagi kala ia melihat sebuah syal terjuntai disudut ruangan.

Syal itu milik Baekhyun

"Itu untuk wanita. Dulu itu sangat populer. Kau tidak akan tahu karena selalu sibuk dengan hewan. Milik siapa itu?" tanyanya selidik dengan penuh ke-ingintahuan. Chanyeol hanya melirik sebentar ke arah gadis itu, dan juga ke arah syal milik Baekhyun.

"Hanya punya seorang wanita." Jawab Chanyeol seadanya. Ia tengah melihat layar monitornya.

"Waah… Hanya punya seorang wanita?" gadis itu sedikit terkejut "Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku siapa?" tanya gadis itu lagi antusias.

"Kau perempuan." Ujar Chanyeol.

Gadis itu mendengus pelan mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, ia lalu berjalan kembali ke meja.

"Aku malas bersekolah hari ini." gadis itu masih berceloteh panjang lebar "Sebentar lagi peringatan kematian kakekku. Kurasa aku tidak bisa fokus belajar. Kesedihan setelah kehilangan anggota keluarga itu... Kamu paham, bukan?"

"Keluarga?" Chanyeol berpikir sebentar "Aku tidak punya kenangan soal itu." Ujarnya datar tanpa ekpresi.

Gadis itu merasa bersalah karena ucapannya. Ia tidak berbicara kembali dan memilih melanjutkan sarapan paginya. Lalu pergi keluar dari rumah sakit hewan milik Chanyeol tersebut.

Di sisi lain…

Baekhyun masuk ke ruang autopsi, ia menemui seniornya- Kim Junmyeon dan langsung menanyakan apa yang ditemukan lelaki itu pada jasad CEO Han.

"Sunbae! Apa kau menemukan petunjuk?" tanyanya langsung

"Kapan kamu datang?" tanyanya "Aku menemukannya. Ada jaringan kulit Han di ujung jarum suntik. Tapi, ada hal menarik." Ujar Junmyeon.

"Apa?" Baekhyun terlihat penasaran.

"Di ujung jarum suntiknya ada jaringan kulitnya dan _cadocolin_. Tapi ada zat lain di dalamnya."

"Apa maksudnya?" Baekhyun sempat tidak mengerti dengan penuturan seniornya tersebut.

"Jarum suntiknya bekas pakai. Ini aneh!."

Baekhyun yang mulai paham berpikir sejenak.

"Apa zat lain itu?"

"_Kokaina_. Pelakunya terkait dengan narkotika." Jelas Jumnyeon pada Baekhyun lebih lanjut.

Jongdae yang baru datang masuk dan mengajak Baekhyun pergi "Kami menemukan identitas pemilik nota yang ditemukan di tas. Tersangka tinggal di dekat Gunung Bukin. Dia tercatat pernah membeli narkotika di luar negeri dan menjualnya di sini."

Shin Dong yang juga ikut masuk dan berseru senang seolah mendapatkan hadiah karena berhasil menemukan tersangka pembunuh CEO Han Geng.

"Semua teka-teki kini terjawab. Si bedebah itu menyediakan narkotika untuk Han Geng." Ujarnya informal pada Baekhyun "Kenapa diam saja?"

Baekhyun hanya diam saja mendengarkan penurutan Shin Dong yang berbicara informal padanya. Baekhyun juga masih merasa tidak percaya jika polisi berhasil menangkap pelaku pembunuh CEO Han. Merasa telah salah, Shin Dong segera merubah bahasanya menjadi formal, lalu ia menyeret Jongdae untuk segera pergi dari sana sebagai pengalihan rasa malunya.

Baekhyun sempat berpikir, tapi tidak lama. Ia-pun berpamitan pada seniornya sebelum pergi.

Dan ternyata, yang ditangkap mereka adalah suami pemilik restoran yang sebelumnya Chanyeol datangi, pria itu Kim Jong Sik.

Ahjumma pemilik restoran yang merupakan istrinya, terlihat panik karena suaminya ditangkap atas tuduhan pembunuhan.

"Kim Jong Sik, dengar. Anda ditangkap karena membunuh CEO Han Geng." Ujar Shin Dong kala melihat ahjussi itu memberontak saat ditangkap.

"Bukan aku. Aku bukan pembunuh!" teriak ahjussi itu karena ia memang tidak melakukan pembunuhan itu.

"Anda berhak diam"

"Aku tidak pernah membunuh!" teriak ahjussi itu lagi.

"Semua ucapan anda dapat dan akan memberatkan anda. Anda bisa menyewa pengacara dikantor polisi." Shin Dong kembali berujar dan menyuruh ahjussi itu untuk diam dan tidak banyak bicara karena hanya akan menyulitkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kurasa kalian keliru. Dia memang gegabah, tapi dia tidak akan pernah membunuh." Istrinya tidak percaya jika suaminya tega membunuh. Suaminya memang arogan dan suka memukulnya, tapi untuk membunuh- suaminya tidak akan tega dan berani melakukan pembunuhan.

Ahjumma itu menangis kala tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Melihat suaminya dibawa oleh petugas kepolisian, ia hanya bisa menangis.

Baekhyun hanya menyaksikan dari kejauhan peristiwa penangkapan itu. Ia merasa ada yang salah dengan pelaku tersebut. Ia merasa jika pelakunya bukan orang tersebut. Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil dan kembali ke kantor polisi, untuk mengintrogasi Kim Jong Sik yang diduga pelaku utama pembunuhan CEO Han Geng.

Kim Jong Sik ditempatkan di ruangan interogasi. Karena lelaki itu sudah kecanduan narkoba, dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi untuk menyuntikkan narkoba pada tubuhnya sendiri. Lelaki itu mengambil jarum suntik yang sudah berisi narkoba disepatunya, lalu beniat menyuntikannya pada lengan kirinya. Sayangnya saat akan menyuntikkannya Jongdae dan Baekhyun datang dan menghentikannya.

"Satu suntikan saja." Kim Jong Sik memohon.

"Kamu ingin mati di sini?" Ancam Baekhyun.

"Di mana tadi? Di mana?" teriak Kim Jong Sik semakin frustasi.

Baekhyun merampas suntikan narkoba yang berada ditangan Kim Jong Sik. Ia menghela nafas jengah kala merasa semakin janggal dengan pelaku yang mereka tangkap. Tapi mengandalkan bukti yang berada pada lelaki itu, memang bisa mengarahkan Kim Jong Sik sebagai peaku pembunuhan CEO Han Geng.

**~ Blue Eyes ~**

Diruangan tersembunyi milik Chanyeol, ia baru saja mengirimkan foto mayat CEO Han pada Jongin melalui laptop miliknya.

Jongin menjawabnya, "_Kerja bagus. Akan kukirimkan foto berikutnya setelah dia kirim."_

Tak lama kemudian, Jongin mengirimkan satu foto. Saat Chanyeol membuka foto tersebut, itu adalah sebuah rumah dimana di pagarnya bertuliskan alamat, _'__456-7, Yeonjin-dong, Gangin-gu, Seoul.__'_

Setelah melihat foto tersebut, Chanyeol langsung pergi ke alamat itu. Ia mengendarai motor untuk bisa sampai ke alamat rumah yang ada dalam foto tersebut. Rumah itu adalah rumah kosong, bahkan rumah itu sudah tak layak dihuni. Didalam rumah itu, terdapat beberapa patung-patung boneka yang cukup menyeramkan.

Chanyeol masuk tanpa merasa takut sedikitpun. Mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa saja ia jadikan sebuah petunjuk. Saat ia tengah mencari, ada sebuah patung yang duduk disebuah sofa dan sengaja disimpan ditengah-tengah. Dan Chanyeol juga menemukan sebuah ponsel disamping patung boneka yang tengah duduk itu. Chanyeol mengambilnya, membuka lockscreen ponsel tersebut. Ada sebuah foto itu lagi disana. Tapi kali ini, foto itu memperlihatkan sebuah foto Ibu dan seorang anak perempuan yang ada disebelahnya.

Saat Chanyeol tengah fokus melihat foto itu, ia mendengar sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya, itu adalah suara detik jam sebuah bom. Chanyeol menyadari bahaya itu. Bom itu diletakkan di patung boneka yang berhadapan langsung dengan boneka yang berada dihadapannya saat ini. Chanyeol berbalik, dan kedua iris matanya membulat saat melihat bom tersebut sudah menyala. Ia langsung berlari keluar untuk menyelamatkan diri.

BOOOMMMM! Bomnya meledak.

Rumah itu hancur dan terbakar. Tubuh Chanyeol terpental karena ledakan itu, beruntung ia sama sekali tidak terluka. Chanyeol yang bertelungkup melihat kebelakangnya, dimana rumah itu kini sudah terbakar karena ledakan bom sebelumnya.

Lalu, saat ia sedang berusaha bangun, ada yang menelpon-nya. Telepon dari seorang pria, tapi suara pria itu terdengar disamarkan.

_"Pertama, jika kamu mencari ibu itu dan putrinya, mereka akan mati. Kedua, jika kamu coba-coba mencari sang klien, ibu itu dan putrinya akan mati. Begitu juga denganmu."_

Setelah berbicara seperti itu, pria misterius itu langsung mematikan sambungan telepon itu. Chanyeol menatap bengis ke arah rumah yang terbakar. Dengan kekesalan dihatinya, ia segera berlalu meninggalkan rumah itu. Ia yakin, jika sebenarnya- kliennya tengah mempermainkan dia.

Sementara itu dikantor polisi, pimpinan detektif tengah menyelamati anak buahnya karena sudah berhasil memecahkan kasus CEO Han Geng.

"Sebagai rasa terima kasih atas kesigapan kalian, Kapten memberi kita uang untuk makan malam nanti." Kata Pimpinan.

Semuanya bersorak gembira kecuali Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangannya dan mendengarkan jika para rekannya akan merayakan pesta keberhasilan atas kasus pembunuhan CEO Han Geng .

"Yang benar?" ujar yang lain.

"Ayo pulang cepat hari ini dan mabuk-mabukan." Tambah pimpinan.

"Luar biasa!" mereka bergembira.

Baekhyun dan Jongdae tak menanggapinya, mereka memilih kembali ke meja mereka masing-masing dan mencoba menulikan telinga mereka.

Menjelang malam, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak ikut makan-makan bersama. Ia menyibukkan dirinya dikantor sendirian. Baekhyun mengecek kembali petunjuk yang ia dapatkan, termasuk bukti-bukti yang tidak mengarah pada pelaku yang sekarang di curigai sebagai pembunuh CEO Han Geng.

Rupanya, bukan ia saja yang tidak ikut berpesta makan-makan bersama rekannya yang lain. Jongdae juga tidak ikut makan-makan. Ia kembali ke kantor dan duduk disamping Baekhyun, karena meja mereka berdampingan.

"Kenapa kau kembali? Apa makan malamnya tidak asyik?"

"Aku tidak mau perutku mulas." Saat melihat Baekhyun tengah melihat-lihat berkas mengenai kasus CEO Han Geng, Jongdae tertarik untuk menyeruakkan pendapatnya "Kau juga curiga Kim Jong Sik pelakunya?"

"Tidak." Jawab Baekhyun seraya menyeringai tipis.

"Benar, bukan? Ini aneh, bukan?" Jongdae antuasias ketika pemikirannya sama dengan Baekhyun "Tapi kenapa kamu...tidak. Maksudku, orang bodoh macam apa yang meninggalkan tas di TKP? Lalu apa-apaan nota itu? Tapi yang utama, dia tidak punya motif untuk membunuh." Ujar Jongdae panjang lebar. Karena ia tidak yakin jika pelaku pembunuhan CEO Han Geng adalah orang yang sekarang tertangkap.

"Kita harus percaya dia pembunuhnya." Baekhyun memutar-mutar balpoint yang ada ditangannya seraya berpikir.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?" Jongdae tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Setelah dia ditangkap sebagai pembunuh, pembunuh sebenarnya akan merasa sudah bebas."

"Jadi, kamu ingin pembunuhnya lengah dan menyerangnya pada saat yang tepat?" Jongdae semakin antuasia mendengarkan Baekhyun, ia mengerti taktik yang dijalankan Baekhyun. Ia juga ikut penasaran mengenai pembunuh sebenarnya "Siapa pembunuhnya?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Tatapannya ia arahkan kembali pada deretan foto dikomputernya, yang menujukan barang bukti dan juga foto di TKP.

Di saat yang sama ditempat lain, Chanyeol sedang olahraga di ruangan rahasianya. Otot-otot kekarnya ynag sudah terbentuk tampak menonjol di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, seperti lengan dan perutnya. Cucuran keringat itu menandakan jika Chanyeol sudah berolahraga cukup lama. olahraga rutin yang kerap ia lakukan disetiap ada waktu. Tubuh atletis itu, tampak begitu menggoda kaum hawa.

Chanyeol akan dipuja kalangan wanita jika perut ABS nya diperlihatkan pada khalayak umum. Wajah tampan, tubuh berotot dan juga ahli berkelahi. Ia menjelma menjadi sosok lelaki idaman kaum hawa. Siapapun akan tergiur oleh banyaknya otot perut Chanyeol yang berbentuk kotak-kotak itu.

Baekhyun dan Jongdae mendatangi restoran istrinya Kim Jong Sik. Ahjumma yang kebetulan tengah menonton berita suaminya cukup terkejut ketika kedua detektif muda itu menemuinya.

"Pak detektif, bagaimana nasib suamiku?" tanya dengan raut wajah hawatir.

Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan lugas "Dia sedang diinterogasi. Jika terbukti bersalah, dia akan dibawa ke kejaksaan dan diadili."

Tepat saat itu, Chanyeol sampai di depan restoran dan melihat serta mendegar semuanya percakapan Baekhyun, Jongdae dan Ahjumma pemilik restoran mengenai suaminya.

"Aku tahu dia sering kena masalah akibat kecanduan narkoba, tapi dia tidak akan membunuh."

Baekhyun dan Jongdae mengangguk. Penglihatan mereka terganggu ketika mereka melihat memar di kedua lengan Ahjumma itu. Dan Baekhyun yakin, jika Ahjumma itu pasti sering di pukuli oleh suaminya.

"Mau kubantu mencarikan rumah aman untuk korban KDRT? Bayangkan betapa sedihnya putrimu."

Chanyeol masih berada disana. Memandangi Baekhyun yang tengah berbicara dengan Ahjumma pemilik restoran. Kedua matanya memperhatikan dengan jeli Baekhyun yang berada didalam sana.

"Dia tidak ada di sini. Dia sudah lama melarikan diri. Aku tidak bisa pergi karena dia. Siapa tahu dia akan kembali. Suamiku bisa kutinggal, tapi anakku tidak."

Chanyeol pergi saat mendengar penjelasan si Ahjumma. Dan Baekhyun menoleh ke luar ketika ia merasa seseorang tengah mengawasi mereka dari luar. Tapi terlambat, Chanyeol sudah menghilang. Baekhyun tidak mendapati seseorang-pun di luar. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Baiklah. Akan kami kabari setelah semua beres." Ujar Jongdae, setelah merasa meraka sudah cukup menjelaskan maksuda dan keperluarn mereka datang kesana.

"Baik. Terima kasih." Ujar Ahjumma pemilik restoran.

Saat mereka hendak pergi, tiba-tiba perut Jongdae berbunyi. Rupanya, ia kelaparan karena belum makan malam. Jongdae meminta maaf karena suara perutnya, ia kembali berniat pergi. Tapi perutnya berbunyi lagi. Baekhyun menatap Jongdae dengan wajah datarnya.

Karena merasa kasihan, akhirnya Ahjumma pemilik restoran menyuruh mereka makan dulu sebelum mereka pergi. Jongdae yang memang kelaparan, menerima ajakan itu dengan malu-malu. Dan Baekhyun yang tidak enak menolak, akhirnya ikut makan bersama Jongdae.

Besoknya, seorang pria paruh baya mendatangi RS Chanyeol

"Ada orang?" namun, Chanyeol tak ada disana. Hanya ada Toben yang menjaga RS hewan itu.

"Apa ini? Astaga. Hei, ada orang?" Tanya pria paruh baya itu pada Toben mencoba mengobrol dengan anjing, walau ia tahu ia tidak akan mendapatkan sebuah jawaban.

"Ke mana dia pergi setiap hari? Anjingnya selalu ditinggalkan." Gerutu pria itu karena tak mendapati Chanyeol berada ditempatnya.

Di luar, Baekhyun terlihat tengah menunggu. Pria itu pun keluar dan menemui Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri dan memperhatikan gedung didepannya. Dimana ia akan menyewa kamar kosong yang ada digedung itu. Satu gedung yang sama dimana Chanyeol tinggal. Rumah sakit hewan milik Chanyeol juga berada dibawah gedung itu.

"Ada di lantai empat. Itu kamar terbaik sejauh ini. Aku ingin perlihatkan yang terbaik terakhir, tapi gedungnya kosong. Tunggu. Pemilik gedung ini pasti masih di sekolah."

"Oh.. Pemiliknya guru, ya?" tanya Baekhyun mendengar penuturan Ahjussi itu

"Bukan, pemiliknya anak kelas 3 SMA. Astaga. Aku ragu dia akan menjawab telepon. Aku kurang mengetahui kondisinya. Tapi dia semacam.. yatim piatu yang kaya raya." Jelas Ahjussi itu lebih lanjut.

Saat ia tengah melihat-lihat gedung untuk ia tinggali itu, ia mendapat sebuah telfon dari Seniornya yang berada di forensik. Kim Junmyeon yang menelpon untuk mengajak Baekhyun makan malam bersama dan minum soju.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Junmyeon meminum soju yang baru saja ia tuangkan kemudian menawarkan makanan yang tengah ia cicipi "Hei. Ini luar biasa lezat. Kau mau?" tawarnya pada Baekhyun yang tengah menyupkan nasi dan sup.

Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk membenarkan ucapan Junmyeon yang mengatakan sup itu lezat. Mereka makan di restoran kecil. Baekhyun menolak saat Junmyeon mau menungkan soju untuknya.

"Aku menyetir."

"Tidak perlu diminum. Biarkan aku menuangnya. Membosankan jika minum sendiri."

Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi lelucon Junmyeon. Akhirnya ia menerimanya saja, tapi tidak meminumnya, mereka hanya bersulang.

"Rasanya kini jauh lebih nikmat." Ujar Junmyeon yang mendapat anggukan dari Baekhyun "Ah, benar juga. Ini bukan hal menarik. Tapi pada hari kita memindahkan mayat Han, petinggi menelepon."

"Apa katanya?" tanya Baekhyun seraya kembali menyup nasi dari mangkok sup-nya.

"Seperti biasa. _Pikirkan jabatan korban dan dampaknya terhadap masyarakat. Tangani kasus ini sebagai kecelakaan._ Begitu kata petinggi"

"Lalu?" Baekhyun menunggu

Junmyeon kembali bercerita "Aku merekam teleponnya. Hahahaha. Aku cerdas, bukan?"

Junmyeon tertawa lebar. Dan Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan tindakan Junmyeon.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Bukankah ini berbahaya karena petinggi terlibat?" Junmyeon mencemaskan karir Baekhyun karena kasus yang ditangani wanita mungil itu.

Jika petinggi sudah terlibat, sudah seharusnya jika Baekhyun untuk berhenti menggali dan melanjutkan penyelidikan kasus itu.

"Justru itu harus kuhadapi." Baekhyun bukan orang yang mudah digertak, ia seorang wanita pemberani.

Dan mengenai kasus berantai ini, ia tidak akan menyerah untuk mengungkapkan siapa dalangnya. Ia akan terus menyelesaikan kasus yang sudah ia sediliki sejak lama.

"Ini karena Yifan, bukan?" Kata Junmyeon yang membuat Baekhyun langsung terdiam. Junmyeon melanjutkan, "Itu alasanmu terobsesi pada kasus ini. Penemuan _cadocolin_ itu juga mengejutkan bagiku."

Baekhyun menelan makanannya dengan susah payah. Junmyeon kembali menyeruakkan pendapatnya.

"Ini yang pertama kita temukan sejak kasus itu."

"Ini kali ketiga orang yang tertulis di bukunya dibunuh dengan modus yang sama. Di setiap kasus, mereka selalu menunjukkan tersangkanya." Ujar Baekhyun yang sudah menghentikan makannya.

"Benar. Terima saja kebaikan mereka. Baik-baiklah kepada mereka seperti aku baik kepadamu." Junmyeon memberi saran "Aku juga ingin menguak fakta di balik kematian Yifanl. Tapi yang hidup lebih penting. Kini aku lebih mencemaskanmu." Ia kembali menasehati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Junmyeon "Kita perlu menemukan gadis itu. Saksi tunggal."

**Sembilan tahun lalu**

Baekhyun berlari memasuki villa yang sudah diberi garis polisi. Ia syok ketika menemukan tubuh Wu Yi Fan yang sudah tidak bernyawa, tergeletak begitu saja. Pihak kepolisian akan melakukan autopi pada tubuh Wu Yi Fan.

Disana juga ada anak kecil yang sama syok-nya dengan dirinya. Anak itu terlihat linglung duduk sendirian dipojokan dekat perapian. Pandangannya terlihat kosong. Menatap tak tentu kemana, dengan bulir keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Anak itu juga memiliki luka di dahi atas sebelah kiri. Terlihat seperti sebuah luka yang baru saja dijahit oleh seseorang.

Polisi yang bertugas membawa gadis itu untuk diamankan dan dirawat. Karena sudah pasti, mental dan kejiawaan anak itu akan terganggu. Melihat dari pandangan anak itu yang terlihat tertekan dan trauma.

Anak itu adalah anak sekolah pemilik gedung RS. Hewan Chaneyol, Xiao Luhan. Anak itu juga anak yang makan di RS. Chanyeol kemarin.

**~ Blue Eyes ~**

Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil tampak tengah memandangi potret dirinya didepan cermin. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang sembilan tahun yang lalu menjadi saksi utama kematian Wu Yi Fan. Bekas luka itu-pun masih ada, Ia menyembunyikan bekas luka itu selama hampir sembilan tahun lamanya. Mencoba mengubur ingatan mengerikan yang meninggalkan trauma pada dirinya.

Luhan , gadis itu baru saja selesai membasuh muka-nya. Ia menatap sebentar bekas luka itu, lalu kemudian menutupinya dengan poni rambutnya. Ia berlalu setelah merapikan rambutnya.

Baekhyun tampak terlihat agak mengantuk saat menyetir mobilnya. Sampai ia tidak focus menyetir, dan ia tidak sadar kalau ada kucing menyeberang di depan mobilnya. Baekhyun mengerem mobilnya spontan ketika ia melihat kucing itu melintas dan menabrak kucing malang itu.

Sementara itu, ditempat lain dan disaat yang sama. Chanyeol tampak sedang memeriksa chat-nya dengan Jongin, ia menerima foto lagi. Dimana dalam foto itu terlihat Baekhyun yang sedang mengamati seorang pria.

Baekhyun turun dari mobil, ia yang kaget dan merasa bersalah karena telah menabrak kucing itu, mencari keberadaan kucing itu. Melihat kebawah mobilnya, sekiranya mungkin kucing itu berada dibawah mobilnya. Namun tidak ada. Ia kemudian melihat sekeliling jalan. Dijalanan yang cukup sepi itu, Baekhyun tidak takut akan adanya orang jahat yang bisa saja berbuat jahat padanya. Ia tetap mencari keberadaan kucing yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak.

Chanyeol memperhatikan foto yang ada dilayar komputernya lagi. Foto Baekhyun lagi, foto saat Baekhyun memayungi nenek-nenek dari salju dengan senyum ceria terpancar dari wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol memperhatikannya lebih lama. Merasa nyaman ketika melihat senyum manis diwajah Baekhyun terpancar dengan tulus.

Ponselnya berbunyi, Luhan mengirim pesan.

**_Naiklah pukul 20.00 nanti. Kakekku lapar._**

Baekhyun mendengar suara kucing dari tepi jalan, ia mendekat ke tepi jalan. Dan ia menemukan kucing itu. Baekhyun menghampirinya. Dengan wajah meringis, ia mengangkat kucing yang terkulai lemas itu dan segera membawanya ke dalam mobil.

Chanyeol membuka kotak, ada suntikan dan juga obat. Chanyeol mengisi suntikan itu dengan obat, lalu menutup laptopnya.

Di mobil, Baekhyun membaringkan kucing itu. Dengan beralaskan syal, kucing itu tampak lemas karena terluka. Baekhyun tampak bingung harus membawa kucing itu kemana. Lalu, saat ia teringat kartu nama dari Chanyeol, ia mengambilnya. Melihat kartu nama itu, dan langsung pergi ke alamat yan g tertulis di sana.

Chanyeol mencopot jas dokternya. Dan disaat yang sama, Baekhyun masuk kedalam RS. Hewan-nya dengan menggendong kucing itu dalam pangkuannya.

Dengan wajah khawatir, Baekhyun mendekat ke arah Chanyeol yang saat itu berbalik ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki-nya.

"Kucingnya melompat ke depan mobilku."

Chanyeol melihat kucing yang digendong Baekhyun, lalu menatap Baekhyun kembali. Mereka saling bertatapan. Baekhyun dengan wajah khawatirnya, dan Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Chanyeol sedikit terhanyut kala kedua matanya bersibobrok dengan iris sipit Baekhyun.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Chanyeol seolah terhipnotis dengan kedua iris mata cantik yang tengah terlihat khawatir itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Jika masih ada yang belum paham. Ini emang REMAKE Drama KIll It ya... cuma ini versi CHANBAEK. Thanks yang sudah Review, buat yang belum tinggalkan jejak yang mendukung. **


	4. BLUE EYES CH 03

**~ Blue Eyes ~**

-CHANBAEK VERSION -

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah keduanya tergerak cepat memasuki Ruang Operasi di Klinik Hewan milik Chanyeol. Kucing berbulu coklat keorange'nan itu Chanyeol baringkan di meja operasi, tangannya bergerak dengan cepat menghidupkan lampu operasi kemudian meraih alat pencukur bulu. Chanyeol mencukur bulu di sekitar tubuh kucing yang terluka tersebut.

Ringisan Baekhyun terdengar, membuatnya melirik sebentar pada sosok cantik tersebut. Baekhyun ampak khawatir pada kondisi Kucing yang saat ini sedang Chanyeol tangani. Setelah selesai mencukur, Chanyeol bergegas membersihkan tangannya, memakai jubah operasi dan juga sarung tangan khusus. Dengan di dampingi Baekhyun dia membedah Kucing tersebut

Tiit…. Tiitt

Drrttt…. Drrttt…

Suara detak jantung kucing yang lemah, bertepatan dengan suara deringan Ponsel yang menampilkan nama Xiao Luhan. Tapi Chanyeol terlalu fokus pada keaadaan kucing di meja operasinya, hingga mengabaikan pangggilan telpon dari Luhan

Detak jantung Kucing tersebut yang mengkhawatirkan, membuatnya memilih untuk segera melakukan penanganan CPR. Menekan beberapa kali pada dada kucing tersebut, demi bisa mengembalikan detak jantungnya yang melemah.

"Tolong selamatkan nyawanya. Aku akan membantu sebisaku." mohon Baekhyun saat melihat pada monitor, yang menghubungkan dengan jantung Kucing tersebut. Jantung kucing itu tampak begitu lemah

"Pakai itu!" perintah Chanyeol, menyerahkan sarung tangan khusus pada Baekhyun yang langsung di raih wanita itu guna dia pakai.

"Sudah." dengan nafas terengah karena terburu, Baekhyun bersuara.

Sentakan dari Chanyeol yang menarik tangannya untuk mendekat padanya, membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Kemudian lelaki itu mengarahkannya untuk melakukan penanangan CPR seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana cara aku melakukannya?" tanyanya bingung dan panik.

"Perlahan… Tekan secara perlahan…" jelas Chanyeol, membantu menggerakan tangan Baekhyun untuk memberikan penanganan CPR pada Kucing tersebut.

Chanyeol kemudian menyiapkan suntikan untuk penanganan pada Kucing tersebut, menyuntikkannya melalui infus yang sudah terhubung pada Kucing itu, selagi Baekhyun tetap melakukan CPR dengan wajah penuh ke-khawatiran. Chanyeol kembali mengambil alih penanganan CPR dengan nafas terengah, matanya berpindah dari si kucing pada monitor, hingga akhirnya monitor menunjukkan detak jantung si Kucing stabil. Membuatnya menghela nafas leg telah berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa Kucing itu.

"Terimakasih… Terimakasih Tuhan…." Ucap Baekhyun begitu bersyukur, menatap Chanyeol penuh rasa terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkan Kucing tersebut. Kedua matanya berbinar, tak henti-hentinya tersenyum kea rah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol nyaris terlena akan senyuman manis Baekhyun. Ia merasa ingin ikut merasakan senyum bahagia itu. Namun, ia lebih memilih memasang wajah datarnya ketimbang ikut tersenyum dengan Baekhyun.

Setelah membalut perban pada perut kucing tersebut, Chanyeol memindahkan Kucing itu pada kandang khusus dengan dinding kaca tebal yang sudah dilubangi. Baekhyun berada di sampingnya. Mata wanita itu terlihat penuh binar kelegaan melihat kondisi Kucing tersebut sudah lebih baik. Rasa bersalahnya pada si Kucing, tidak sedalam sebelumnya.

"Terimakasih telah menyelamatkan kucingnya…" ucap Baekhyun, mengikuti langkah Chanyeol menuju Meja kerjanya "Aku melihat papan nama di depan, dan aku sudah menduga kamu Dokternya!" lanjutnya dengan tersenyum kecil seraya masih memperhatikan Chanyeol.

"Eoh?" matanya teralih pada syal yang tergantung di samping meja kerja Chanyeol, tampak begitu tak asing untuknya. Baekhyun berjalan kearah dimana syal tersebut dengan senyuman "Ini milik ku. Aku akan membawanya kembali" ucapnya pada Chanyeol.

"Ahh itu…" ujar Chanyeol tak enak saat darah dari Rusa di hari lalu masih tertinggal karena dia belum mencucinya.

Baekhyun menatap noda darah itu dengan senyuman "Tidak apa!" ucapnya "Eoh iyaa! Berapa biaya pengobatannya?" tanyanya kemudian saat mengingat bahwa Kucing tersebut telah selesai di tangani oleh Chanyeol.

"Ahh tidak usah. Anggap saja itu pengganti biaya syal!" jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman kecil "Baiklah." setujunya, matanya kembali teralih pada kandang kaca yang disusun berderet dengan Kucing tadi "Apa semua anjing itu terlantar?" tanyanya merasa penasaran.

Chanyeol menoleh menatap Anjing-anjing tersebut "Ada yang memiliki pemilik, tapi juga ada yang tidak." Jawabnya jujur.

Baekhyun menghela nafas sedih "Kira-kira apakah mereka ingat sudah di buang?"

"Anjing memiliki ingatan _Asosiatif_. Mereka mempelajari peristiwa." Chanyeol berbalik kembali menatap Baekhyun "Setelah mempelajari sesuatu mereka tidak akan lupa. Manusia mungkin bisa melupakan sesuatu, tapi anjing tidak bisa melupakan… manusia yang membuang mereka." lanjutnya.

Baekhyun merengut kecil "Terdengar begitu tidak adil, mereka ingat telah di buang." helaan nafas terkuar darinya "Ahh yaaa… Apa anda tau _Cadocolin_ itu obat apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, menatap kotak stainless yang berisi Suntikan dan cairan _Cadocolin_, kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang menunggu jawabannya.

"Itu di gunakan untuk _Eutanisia_."

"Apakah itu menyakitkan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"Jika di berikan belebihan seperti Anestesi, yang di suntik akan sadar. Tapi semua tubuh mereka serasa lumpuh dan mereka akan merasakan sesak napas. Mereka akan sekarat dan mati." jelas Chanyeol dengan begitu tenang tanpa ada rasa takut atau keraguan dalam dirinya.

Baaekhyun mengangguk kecil, mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah berfikir akan jawaban yang Chanyeol berikan. Teringat tentang kasus pembunuhan yang tengah ia tangani.

CEKLEK

"Maaf menyela percapakan kalian…" suara Luhan dengan pintu Klinik yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Luhan berdiri di pintu dengan bersidekap dan menatap kesal pada Chanyeol "Tapi sulitkah memikirkan gadis muda ini yang telah kehilangan Kakeknya, Dokter Park?" sarkasnya.

Suasana sedikit kaku karena perkataan Luhan yang blak-blakan. Meski perhatian Luhan teralih pada syal yang berada di genggaman Baekhyun. Dia menatap sosok Baekhyun begitu lekat "Seorang wanita?" gumamnya saat mengingat jawaban Chanyeol tempo hari. Saat ia menanyakan kepemilikan Syal tersebut.

Baekhyun bingung tentang gumaman yang Gadis tersebut katakan, kemudian melempar tatapan pada Chanyeol yang tampak terdiam di tempatnya. Sadar bahwa sepertinya dirinya telah ketahuan oleh Luhan dekat dengan seorang wanita. Bukan apa-apa, Luhan seperti seorang adik yang mengetahui semua kebiasaannya, lebih tepatnya Luhan yang selalu mencampuri urusannya. Dan mengenai Baekhyun, Chanyeol memang tak memberitahunya.

**~ Blue Eyes ~**

Matahari masih menguarkan sinar pagi, membiaskan Cahaya-nya tidak begitu terik. Suara cicitan burung terdengar di Hutan dimana pengusaha Hangeng meninggal. Dan di dinding tebing dimana Hangeng tejatuh, Baekhyun tampak berpegangan pada tali panjat yang telah dia pasang di atas tebing, menyusuri dinding tebing menggunakan tali tersebut.

Dengan nafas terengah dan mata yang meneliti tebing tersebut, perhatian Baekhyun teralih pada salah satu sudut tebing. Dia menatap sekitaran tebing, mulai dari atas tebing samping hingga tempat dia berada. Ia meraba permukaan tanah yang terlihat ada bekas seseorang disana. Mulai mempokuskan pikiran dan mencoba menggambarkan semua kejadian disana dalam pikirannya. Merasakan ada sebuah gambaran di fikirannya, Baekhyun akhirnya turun ke bawah dimana Jongdae telah menunggunya di sana.

"Ahh Sunbae~ Kenapa kita harus susah payah melakukan ini semua?" rengek Jongdae pada Baekhyun, sesaat setelah wanita itu sampai di bawah.

"Ini demi mendapatkan sebuah jawaban Jongdae-ah…" jawab Baekhyun dengan tangan yang masih sibuk melepaskan tali panjat yang melilit pinggangnya "Dengan begini, kita bisa mengetahui isi pikiran pembunuh Hangeng-ssi." Lanjutnya.

"Sudah tau sekarang isi pikiran pembunuh tersebut?" tanya Jongdae setengah acuh tak acuh.

Ia cukup tak percaya dengan ide yang dicetuskan Baekhyun. Baekhyun bergerak seolah ialah pembunuhnya dan tak takut untuk bergerak seperti pembunuhnya. Nyaris membahayakan nyawa sendiri lebih tepatnya. Karena tindakan Baekhyun memeriksa lokasi kejadian, jauh dari kata aman.

"Dia begitu nekat dan memiliki niat kuat membunuh Hangeng-ssi…" jawab Baaekhyun dengan pandangan menatap tebing curang dan tinggi tersebut.

"Tapi Sunbae…" sela Jongdae "Misalkan saja jurang ini adalah arena berburu Hangeng-ssi. Pembunuhnya pasti menunggu di bawah jurang bukan di atas. Dan bagaimana dia bisa tau Hangeng-ssi akan pergi menuju tepi jurang?" tanyanya kemudian membuka spekulasi yang dia pikirkan.

"Tebingnya tidak terlihat jika kita tepat di bawahnya bukan?" tanyanya "Tapi bagaimana jika pelaku memulainya dari sana?" tanya Baekhyun memberi pendapat dengan menunjukan pada sisi kanan Tebing "Dari sana Hangeng-ssi bisa terlihat dan pelaku bisa melompat sekaligus menangkapnya dengan tali lalu menjatuhkannya ke jurang" terang Baekhyun dengan memberikan beberapa arahan spekulasinya

Jongdae tampak terkejut akan spekulasi yang Baekhyun jelaskan terdengar begitu masuk akal "Pelakunya benar-benar sudah gila" gerutunya "Dia bertaruh nyawanya sendiri untuk membunuh orang lain!" gumamnya kemudian.

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan "Sekarang ayoo kita cari pendaki gunung ahli atau atlet yang ada di pangkalan data kriminal, lalu cari tahu yang berkaitan dengan narkoba. Dan, periksa kembali hubungan mereka dengan Hangeng-ssi" perintahnya, berjalan meninggalkan lokasi dengan di ikuti Jongdae di belakangnya/

"Ahh.. tapi Kim Jong Sik dulu adalah seorang atlet saat kuliah." Ujar Jongdae berdasarkan info yang ia dapatkan

"Dia dari jurusan Judo" sahut Baekhyun "Dia berhenti dari Judo setelah lulus karena kecelakaan dan sejak itulah dia mulai menggunakan narkoba" jelasnya.

"Sunbae! Saat aku di ajak ke kedai masakan ibu itu, kau sedang menguji diriku bukan? Kamu juga pindah ke daerah ini karena pembunuh ini juga bukan?" tanya Jongdae penasaran.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dengan senyuma tipis misterius terulas disudut bibirnya.

"Apa Sunbae benar-benar percaya bahwa buku itu memprediksi pembunuhan berantai ini?" tanya Jongdae lagi, masih belum percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae "Menurutmu?" tanyanya.

Jongdae meringis kecil "Aku tidak begitu yakin. Tapi bagaimana bisa Reporter Wu Yifan tahu soal kasus 9 tahun mendatang?" gumamnya bertanya-tanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dengan helaan nafas panjang "Dia pasti juga tidak menyangka pembunuhan berantai ini akan benar-benar terjadi."

**~ Blue Eyes ~**

_**Klinik Hewan**_

Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri lorong kandang-kandang hewan di Klinik Hewan miliknya, langkah kakinya terurai hingga di ujung ruangan. Disana terdapat sebuah kandang hewan besar hampir seukuran manusia. Dia memasuki kandang tersebut kemudian membuka pintu yang tersembunyi di dalam kandang itu. Itu adalah pintu tersembunyi untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan Rahasianya.

Suara mesin penghancur kertas terdengar saat dia memasukan foto kematian Hangeng yang dia ambil saat selesai membunuh Hangeng. Dia memasukan semua foto yang berhubungan dengan Hangeng selama dia melakukan pengintaian. Namun, tangannya terhenti pada salah satu foto pengintaian dimana sosok Baekhyun terpotret di sana. Meski kemudian dia memasukan foto tersebut juga pada mesin penghancur kertas. Menghancurkan semua barang bukti yang ia punya agar tak meninggalkan jejak.

Perhatiannya kembali teralih pada potret Baekhyun dengan sebuah paying terlihat senyuman manis Baekhyun. Ia menatapnya begitu lekat, senyum yang kini mulai ia lihat jika bertemu dengan wanita itu. Chanyeol meletakkan foto itu begitu saja di meja, kemudian meraih sebuah foto dengan tulisan 'Panti Asuhan Hansol'.

Chanyeol meletakkan foto tersebut pada kaca, yang juga berisi foto-foto lainnya yang ia dapatkan setelah menyelesaikan satu persatu misi dari klien nya. Misi membunuh target dari klien-nya.

"_Foto lain akan di berikan setiap kau melenyapkan satu target. Kata Klien, itu bisa membantu menguak masa lalumu__.__"_

Perkataan Jongin terngiang di telinganya. Tatapan matanya tertuju begitu tajam pada deretan foto tersebut.

Disisi lain…

Luhan mendengus kesal dengan jari begitu cepat mengetikkan sebuah pesan yang kemudian ia kirim pada Chanyeol.

_**Dokter Park! Ini keadaan darurat! Datanglah ke kamar 401! Cepat!**_

Langkah lain terdengar di dalam kamar 401 itu, Luhan merengut menatap sosok wanita tersebut. Wanita yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun!

Baekhyun tengah mencari tempat baru, pindah dari apartemen lamanya. Dan memilih gedung milik Luhan yang kemudian akan ia tinggali.

"Ada masalah kelembapan di sini." ujar Baekhyun di satu sudut rumah di bagian dapur.

Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun dengan kesal "Tiba-tiba?" tanyanya, mendekat melihat yang Baekhyun katakan kemudian mendecih "Apa maksudmu? Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja." protesnya "Kenapa kamu menjelek-jelekkan Gedungku?" kesalnya, mengulum mulutnya saat Baekhyun menatapnya.

Baekhyun menghiraukan perilaku Luhan, lalu menuju Westafel dan menghidupkan airnya "Ternyata tekanan airnya begitu lemah." ujarnya.

"Itu tidak benar!" protes Luhan, menaikan putaran kran air hingga air keluar dengan deras "Konon katanya, tekanan air yang tinggi bisa menyebabkan keriput Ahjumma!" kesalnya "Lihat bukan? Apakah itu cukup kuat untuk mu?" tanyanya dengan kesal.

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan anggukan. Sedikit menguji kesabaran anak itu memang mengasyikan bagi Baekhyun. sementara Luhan yang sudah kepalang kesal, dengan sengaja memercikkan air kearah Baekhyun saat ia akan mematikan kran air tersebut

"Omo! Kenapa air-nya bisa memercik ke situ?" ujarnya berpura-pura merasa bersalah, kemudian tersenyum miring pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya tak percaya "Sampai jumpa di lantai satu Ahjumma!" ucapnya sebelum berlalu keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa terperangah tak percaya akan apa yang terjadi.

"Dia tidak sopan, begitu sombong dan tampak begitu manis." gumamnya, menatap pintu keluar dengan geram "Tapi aku hanya bisa mengabaikannya." Akhirnya Baekhyun menyusul Luhan menuju lantai satu. Klinik Hewan milik Chanyeol.

"Kertas dindingnya akan di ganti bukan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyuman.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan terfokus pada layar laptopnya saat Baekhyun dan Luhan duduk saling berhadapan di meja di kliniknya.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana selera Ahjumma." jawab Luhan acuh, bersedekap dengan tersenyum pada Baekhyun "Itu tugas penyewa!" ujarnya yang membuat perhatian Chanyeol teralih pada sosok Luhan.

"Ahh kulit catnya mengelupas dan lapuk karena air. Itu karena kebocoran air bukan?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Tidak." jawab Luhan kesal.

"Eoh? Jika selembab itu saat cuaca kering pasti karena ada yang bocor." ujar Baekhyun.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada yang bocor! Kenapa kau terus berkata begitu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!" kesal Luhan dengan menaikkan nada suaranya.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mendengar perdebatan kedua wanita itu akhirnya turut bicara "Jika kondisinya tidak nyaman, anda tidak perlu pindah kemari!" ujarnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis menatap Chanyeol, mempertimbangkan perkataan Chanyeol tersebut dengan helaan nafas.

"Hemmmm...Aku sudah tanda tangan kontrak. Uang jaminan juga sudah ku transfer. Jika pemilik gedung sewenang-wenang dan membatalkan kontrak, uang jaminanku harus di kembalikan dua kali lipat." Luhan tampak terkejut dengan perkataan Baekhyun, ia menatap Chanyeol kemudian kembali menatap Baekhyun "…Aku juga akan menuntut ganti rugi karena waktu dan mental ku terganggu. Jika itu mau mu, kita bisa bawa masalah ini ke meja hijau." terangnya begitu santai, bahkan tersenyum kepada Luhan yang sudah tampak terdiam kaku.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, lalu melihat reaksi Luhan. Baekhyun beranjak dari sana setelah mengeluarkan perlawanan yang membuat kesadaran Luhan kembali,

"Waah… Dia benar-benar begitu kurang ajar" kesalnya pada Baekhyun, memutar badan menghadap Chanyeol yang menatap kepergian Baekhyun "Dokter Park! Ini juga melibatkanmu! Kau bisa bantu aku bukan?" tanyanya meminta dukungan.

"Dia akan menjadi tetanggamu. Bekerja samalah!" sahut Chanyeol.

Luhan menghela nafas kesal "Apa kau lupa bagaimana hubungan ku dengan para tetanggaku sebelumnya? Ahh aku kesal!" keluhnya.

Chanyeol berdiri dari posisi duduknya menuju pintu depan "Aku akan membuka klinik. Naiklah ke atas!" ujarnya pada Luhan.

Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal pada sosok Chanyeol yang tidak mendukung dirinya.

**~ Blue Eyes ~**

Pagi itu, Baekhyun sudah membawa beberapa kotak berisi barangnya ke kamar 401 di gedung Apartmant milik Luhan. Duduk di kursi makan dengan tangan menyeduh kopi, perhatian Baekhyun terpusat pada papan tulis kaca miliknya. Disana, berisi struktur terperinci kasus pembunuhan yang sedang dia selidiki saat ini. Bahkan barang-barangnya yang belum tersusun dan masih tergelatak di setiap sudut rumah, tak bisa membuatnya teralih sejenak pada papan tulis kaca tersebut

_**Lee Sang Pil – 50thn (Kepala Damkar)**_

_**Kim Jong Gu – 40thn (Boss Geng)**_

_**Meninggal 1 januari 2018 – berkelahi dengan Geng Rival**_

_**Hangeng – 50thn (CEO)**_

'_**Pak A dan Ketua Geng berkelahi…."**_

'_**Ketua Geng tewas akibat luka pada perutnya…."**_

'_**Kepala Damkar Lee Sang Pil tewas dalam ledakan mobil…"**_

'_**Tanggal 21, Lee Sang Pil bekendara ke Kota Gyeonggi… Asap keluar dari mesin mobilnya…"**_

"_**Hangeng dari MyeongsungGlobal Logitics tewas"**_

'_**Hangeng jatuh dari jurang Gunung Bukin…'**_

"_**Lee Sang Pil, Kim Jong Gu, Hangeng, ….?"**_

Baekhyun mengamati seluruh artikel yang terpampang di papan tulis kaca itu dengan seksama. Dia meraih _Spidol_ berwarna putih, dan menuliskan sesuatu di sudut kanan papan tulis kaca tersebut.

_**TERSANGKA**_

_**Kim Jong Sik**_

Baekhyun terpaku sejenak pada tulisan yang dia buat, mendesah kecil dengan tangan meraih tisu. Menghapus kata Tersangka dan nama Kim Jong Sik. Sesuatu yang sangat tidak bisa percayai hingga sekarang, bahwa Kim Jong Sik adalah tersangka pembunuhan Hangeng.

Drrttt…. Drrttt…

Getaran ponselnya membuat perhatiannya teralih, layar depan yang menampilkan nama _**'Ibu' **_hanya dia abaikan dengan helaan nafas. Perhatiannya kembali berpusat pada papan tulis kaca dengan bersedekap. Berharap dapat memahami dengan benar struktur yang dia buat, akan membuatnya bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang tersangka pembunuhan yang ia cari-cari.

Pandangannya teralihkan kala ia menatap jam di dinding. Jam sudah menunjukkan waktunya ia harus bekerja. Baekhyun pun akhirnya bergegas pergi menuju Kantor Polisi dimana saat ini dia bekerja.

Di Lantai bawah Gedung Apartmant milik Luhan, lebih tepatnya Klinik hewan Chanyeol

Lelaki itu tampak berdiri di depan kandang kaca Kucing bebulu coklat orange, kucing yang di bawa Baekhyun malam kemarin. Tangannya terjulur membuka pintu kandang tersebut yang membuat Kucing itu datang mendekat, Chanyeol pun mengelus kepala Kucing itu bahkan memberikan sebuah kecupan di pucuk kepalanya dengan sebuah senyuman sangat sangat jarang terlihat, senyuman ketulusan dengan binaran mata senang

"DOKTER PARK!" teriakan dari seorang anak laki-laki di depan pintu kliniknya mengalihkan perhatiannya "Peliharaanku akan melahirkan. Sepertinya dia sekarat!" ujar anak laki-laki itu dengan sebuah rengekan sedih.

Chanyeol segera beregegas, kembali menutup pintu kandang kucing tersebut lalu meraih peralatannya dan mengikuti si bocah laki-laki tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Luhan keluar dari kamarnya. Melangkah dengan perlahan karena takut sepatu yang ia kenakan akan lecet jika bersentuhan terlalu keras dengan lantai.

Cekrek

Ia memotret Sepatu yang baru saja dia beli. Dengan langkah ringan dia memasuki lift dengan tangan yang berkutik di atas layar Ponsel guna mengupload foto yang tadi dia ambil. _Well_, Luhan baru saja membeli sepatu baru limited edition. Anak itu akan menyombongkan sepatu barunya pada Chanyeol.

Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan embawa banyak berkas yang membuatnya sedikit kewalahan. Beruntungnya Gedung Apartemen yang di sewanya memliki lift. Meski itu bukan hal yang patut dia katakana beruntung saat dia menyadari bahwa lift melewati lantainya begitu saja dari Lantai 5.

Dengan kesal dan helaan nafas kasar, Baekhyun hanya memiliki tangga sebagai jalur dirinya untuk bisa keluar dari Gedung tersebut.

Sesampai di Luhan lantai dasar, langkahnya dengan pasti menuju Klinik Hewan milik Chanyeol

"Dokter Park…" sapanya ceria saat membuka pintu "Aku mendapatkan sepatu _Limited Edition_…" katanya terhenti saat menyadari bahwa sosok Chanyeol tidak ada di dalam Klinik Hewan tersebut "Apa ini? Lagi-lagi dia pergi? Sepagi ini?" keluhnya "Aishh kenapa dia selalu berpergian.." dumelnya kesal, tersenyum pada Anjing besar berwarna abu-abu dengan mata biru, mengusak pucuk kepala anjing itu "Hallo Toben-ie.." sapanya sebelum berlalu keluar dari klinik dengan kembali melangkah dengan hati-hati memperhatikan sepatu barunya.

"Kenapa lift-nya tidak bisa berhenti dilantai 4?" suara Baekhyun yang berada di parkiran membuat perhatian Luhan teralih.

"Lift-nya khusus untuk pemilik." jawabnya santai.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan helaan nafas kesal, dia akan masuk ke dalam mobil saat kemudian dia menyadari bahwa Luhan memakai seragam sekolah "Mau ku antar ke sekolah mu?" tawarnya.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun acuh "Tidak perlu." tolaknya "Tapi… Kenapa bicaramu santai padaku?" protesnya.

"Anggap ini peringatan untuk seorang gadis yang bersikap tidak sopan." jawab Baekhyun lugas "Kau yakin tidak ikut denganku?" tawarnya lagi.

"Aku tidak mau bersama orang asing." balas Luhan

"Baiklah! Terserah kamu saja!' jawab Baekhyun cepat, masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya bisa melongo tak percaya.

"Aishh yang benar saja! Orang korea itu setidaknya menawarkan 3 kali!" gerutunya, menatap ponselnya kemudian dengan kesal "Ahh angkat telponnya Dokter Park!" dumelnya dengan menghentakan kakinya meski kemudian dia tersadar akan sepatu barunya "Ahh sepatu baruku! Hati-hati!" serunya, berlalu dari sana tanpa menyadari bahwa ada dua sosok lelaki asing yang mengikutinya.

Ia terlalu sayang dengan sepatu barunya, sehingga sepanjang jalan terus bergumam tentang sepatu baru, dan hati-hati.

**~ Blue Eyes ~**

Baekhyun baru keluar dari tempat makan 'Masakan Ibu', perhatiannya teralih pada sebuah Mobil Mini Van yang terparkir di bagian samping tempat makan 'Masakan Ibu'. Mobil itu tampak terbengkalai meski Baekhyun begitu tertarik hingga mendekatinya dan ternyata mobil itu milik 'Masakan Ibu'.

Perhatian Baekhyun berpusat pada kamera _Black Box_ yang terpasang di depan mobil, tangannya langsung tergerak menelpon Jongdae.

"_Yee Sunbaenim?" _jawab Jongdae dengan suara parau seperti baru bangun tidur.

"Periksakan nomor plat mobil untukku dengan nomor polisi, 40R 6532." ujarnya menyebut nomor plat mobil mini van tersebut

"_Mobil apa itu Sunbae?"_ tanya Jongdae.

"Mobil pengantar pesanan milik 'Masakan Ibu'!" jawab Baekhyun "Apa aku bisa dapat surat penyitaan rekaman _Bla__c__k Box_-nya?" tanyanya lagi.

"_Hoaamm.. Jelas tidak Sunbae. Kasusnya telah di tutup. Mereka semua tidak akan senang dengan hal seperti ini__.__" _terang Jongdae

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang mendengar jawaban dari Jongdae. Perhatiannya kembali teralih pada Ibu pemilik 'Masakan Ibu' yang berdiri menatapnya, meski kemudian mengalihkan pandangan saat Baekhyun juga menatapnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus turun tangan sendiri" ujarnya "Apakah ada hasil yang sesuai dengan basis data?" tanyanya lagi tentang tugas yang sebelumnya dia berikan pada Jongdae.

"_Tidak. Tidak ada yang persis sesuai dengan __p__rofil, tapi ada satu yang mendekati__.__" _

"Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun langsung.

"_Aku menelusuri dengan kata kunci 'Atlet' dan 'Narkoba'. Hasil yang keluar adalah Kim Jong Sik__.__" _jelas Jongdae.

Baekhyun menghela nafas kecewa karena dia berharap ada nama lain yang bisa menjadi titik kunci "Baiklah!" jawabnya, mematikan sambungan telpon kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Menatap sosok Luhan yang berjalan begitu berhati-hati dari kaca spionnya.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan langkah santai. Ditangannya, ia membawa tas darurat yang memang selalu dia bawa saat melakukan pertolongan pada hewan di luar klinik. Dia telah membantu Anjing dari bocah laki-laki yang mendatangi kliniknya tadi, anjing itu melahirkan dengan lancer.

"DOKTER PARK" teriakan dari sosok bocah laki-laki tadi membuatnya berbalik, menatap sosok bocah tersebut yang kemudian memberikannya sebuah plastic hitam "Ini adalah makanan favoritku! Hanya Dokter yang boleh memakannya. Oke!" ucapnya, berlalu begitu saja saat Chanyeol telah menerima plastik hitam tersebut.

Dia mengangguk kecil sebelum berbalik tanpa kata, melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Klinik Hewan miliknya.

Dia persimpangan jalan, dia melihat sosok Luhan berjalan dengan langkah penuh hati-hati. Alisnya bertaut saat melihat sebuah mobil berjalan dengan laju pelan di belakang Luhan. Hingga kemudian ban mobil tersebut mencipratkan air yang menggenang di jalan, hingga mengenai sepatu Luhan

"Aishh!" kesal Luhan "Ahjushi!" pekiknya kesal pada pemilik mobil yang berhenti di dekatnya, dari kejauhan Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kejadian tersebut dalam diam. Masih memperhatikan Luhan dan mencoba memahami keadaan.

Luhan terpaku saat melihat siapa sosok di balik kursi pengemudi, langkahnya terulai mundur dengan wajah yang sudah sedikit pucat dan ketakutan.

"Luhan-ah" sapa sosok tersebut. Yang membuat Luhan langsung memutar langkah berbalik, meski itu adalah hal yang sia-sia saat dia mendapati dua orang lain menghalangi jalannya.

Chanyeol yang melihat semua itu langsung menaruh tas daruratnya di pinggir jalan, menatap Luhan yang sudah di pegangi oleh kedua lelaki yang mengikuti Luhan dari belakang. Sosok di kursi pengemudi itu keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Luhan dengan senyuman miring meremehkan.

"Bagaimana kau tau kakekmu akan mati haa?" tanyanya "Kamu mengganti kartu keluarga dan merepotkan kami semua." keluh sosok lelaki tua tersebut "Mengubah kartu keluargamu tidak mengubah garis keturunanmu Luhan-ah."

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Luhan dan ketiga lelaki tersebut dengan langkah pelan. Luhan memberontak dalam sekapan kedua anak buah lelaki tua tersebut. Lelaki tua itu terlihat sangat marah, tangannya bahkan nyari menampar pipi Luhan.

"Yaak Luhan-ah! Bantulah pamanmu ini mengelola bisnisnya!" marahnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu dengan wajah datarnya mempercepat langkahnya mendekati Luhan dan ketiga lelaki tersebut. Hingga sosok yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah Paman Luhan, menyadari kehadirannya dan mendecih.

"Lihatlah! Dia pria gila yang kita jumpai tempo hari." ujarnya yang mengalihkan perhatian kedua anak buahnya dan Luhan kearah Chanyeol

Luhan langsung memberontak, berharap bisa meraih Chanyeol dan melarikan diri dari kungkungan anak buah pamannya.

"Kau pergilah sebelum aku melaporkanmu ke polisi karena telah menyulik seorang anak." seru sosok Lelaki berlabel 'Paman' Luhan itu pada Chanyeol "Kembalilah ke tempatmu!" serunya lagi saat langkah Chanyeol malah semakin mendekat/

"Xiao Luhan!" Dan langkahnya harus terhenti saat suara yang dia kenali memanggil nama Luhan dari belakang tubuhnya.

Baekhyun, sosok cantik dan anggun itu mendekati Chanyeol dengan langkah tenang dan santai.

"Apa isi dari plastik ini?" tanyanya saat melihat Chanyeol membawa sebuah plastik di tangannya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Chanyeol yang hanya menatap dirinya, Baekhyun mengambil isi plastik tersebut. Yang ternyata isianya adalah sebuah minuman kaleng.

"Aku akan pinjam dulu ini." ujarnya pada Chanyeol dengan mengenggam kedua kaleng minuman tersebut di kedua tangannya "Ini adalah hal yang berbahaya. Karena itu, berdirilah di belakangku dan jangan bertindak gegabah!" ujarnya, berbalik menatap Chanyeol yang masih bermuka datar "Jika kau tidak keberatan bisakah hubungi pihak kepolisian?" sarannya kemudian.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tukikan alis, merasa bahwa keadaan saat ini sangat begitu lucu meski tidak ada senyum ataupun tawa yang dia perlihatkan. Berlindung dibelakang wanita itu? Oh yang benar saja! Chanyeol bahkan bisa membunuh mereka tanpa harus susah membuang banyak tenaga berlebih.

"Jika kamu mengembalikan gadis itu, aku akan berbicara baik tentangmu pada polisi." ujar Baekhyun pada ketiga lelaki tersebut. Berusaha membujuk, meski ia yakin mereka tidak akan mau mendengarkan ucapannya.

Sosok yang terlihat seperti Bos melangkah mendekat dengan decihan bosan.

"Ini sepertinya sebuah salah paham. Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya?" kekehnya "Silahkan anda lewat saja dan jangan ikut campur." geramnya "Akan aku jelaskan sekali, jadi dengarkan baik-baik!" ujarnya kemudian "Gadis ini adalah keponakanku yang nakal." terangnya menunjuk Luhan yang sudah di kurung di dalam mobil "Dia melarikan diri bersama Pria itu!" lanjutnya dengan menunjuk Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun "Dan aku adalah Pamannya! Jadi bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa diam saja bukan? Aku harus membantunya kembali ke keluarganya." tukasnya dengan senyuman memuakkan bagi Baekhyun.

"Polisi akan tiba dalam 3 menit." sahut Baekhyun "Bolehkah ku beri saran?" serunya "Jika kalian ingin tetap diam, silahkan! Dan sewa-lah pengacara terbaik yang kalian punya! Apa pun usahamu, kita akan bertemu di pengadilan!"

"Kau terlihat cantik, tapi tampaknya kau kurang paham dengan situasi saat ini." balas Paman Luhan dingin, menepuk punggung salah satu anak buahnya untuk bertindak. Mereka langsung mengeluarkan pisau carter dari balik saku jaketnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum miring dengan decihan, lalu tanpa menunggu lama ia mengambil kuda-kuda dan tangannya bergerak melemparkan minuman kaleng yang semula ia pegang. Minuman kaleng itu melayang kemudian membentur kaca spion mobil dengan keras hingga merusaknya.

"Kalian lihat bukan? Itu adalah sebuah tindakan kesengajaan." Tantangnya dengan wajah sombong.

"Gadis gila!" umpat salah anak buah Paman Luhan "Hei! Cobalah lempar ke arahku!" tantang kedua lelaki itu.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum miring. Ia kembali mengambil langkah kuda-kudanya lagi, lalu melempar minuman kaleng yang kedua hingga tepat mengenai hidung Paman Luhan yang langsung terkejut dan mengerang kesakitan.

Kedua anak buah itu menggerutu kesal saat melihat bos mereka terjatuh dan terluka. Mereka lalu maju melangkah ke rah Baekhyun dengan memberikan sebuah tinjuan. Meski Baekhyun dapat menghindar dengan mulus lalu memberikan tendangan pada lutut belakangnya,tapi perhatian Baekhyun teralih pada anak buah paman luhan yang lain yang akan meninjunya. Baekhyun langsung menangkisnya dan terjadi sedikit pergulatan saat pisau carter tersebut di arahkan kepadanya.

Chanyeol masih diam memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun melawan kedua lelaki itu dengan lihai, meskipun sempat tersudut karena kalah jumlah.

Anak buah paman Luhan yang satu lagi akan memukul Baekhyun dari belakang, dan saat itulah Chanyeol menahannya. Memberikan pukulan telak pada bagian leher lelaki tersebut, hingga lelaki itu terjatuh dan tak berkutik lagi. Baekhyun yang kalah tenaga dengan lelaki satu lagi harus tersungkur jatuh menabrak tembok, lelaki itu akan menancapkan pisau carternya padanya. Namun kembali gagal karena Chanyeol melemparkan kaleng minuman ke arahnya, hingga pisau itu terjatuh dan kemudian dengan cepat Baekhyun mengarahkan kakinyaa menendang kaki lelaki tersebut hingga tersungkur di jalanan .

"Kalian tidak bisa pergi ke rumah sakit. Hadapilah polisi lebih dulu!" ujar Baekhyun dengan nafas terengah, Chanyeol menatapnya sejenak hingga mereka saling bertukar tatap meski Chanyeol langsung memutus tatapan itu saat melihat Paman Luhan lari begitu saja.

Dia mendekati Mobil dimana Luhan di kurung, membawa Luhan yang terisak kecil keluar dari mobil tersebut. Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan raut takut hingga dia menurunkan kembali pandangannya lalu bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun yang menghela nafas lega.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat, meski perhaatiannya kemudian teralih pada tetesan darah yang terlihat di kanan kiri Baekhyun. Melahirkan sebuah tatapan khawatir dari Chanyeol meski wajahnya masih tetap sama. Begitu datar dan dingin, nyari tak terbaca.

**~ Blue Eyes ~**

Sebuah mobil hitam SUV memasuki perkarangan rumah megah yang terletak di pinggiran Kota Seoul, suasana tenang dan tidak ramai penduduk menjadi pusat perhatian pemilik rumah yang tak ingin menddapatkan sorotan penuh dari masyarakat maupun media massa.

Sosok Byun Yunho, melangkah masuk ke dalam Rumahnya dengan Asisten-nya berjalan mengikuti langkahnya di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana perkembangan kasus Hangeng?" tanyanya pada Asistennya tersebut.

"Kasusnya telah di tutup dengan Kim Jong Sik sebagai pembunuhnya, Tuan Byun. Sepertinya mereka telah paham apa yang harus di lakukan." Terangnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang lain?" tanya Yunho.

"Belum ada kabar lain Tuan Byun" jawabnya "Tapi Tuan Byun…." Ucapnya meragu "Istri anda…"

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat perkataan Asistennya tersebut juga terhenti, Yunho menatap sejenak Asistennya tersebut sebelum akhirnya berlalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Menuju Kamar dimana suara pecahan kaca dan teriakan marah istrinya pada para pelayan terdengar nyaring.

PRANG

Sebuah pigura besar menampilkan seorang pebalet terkenal pecah begitu saja di lantai.

"Cepat buang!" titahnya tegas pada para pelayan di sana.

Kwon Bo Ah Sang Nyonya besar di rumah tersebut

"Putri ku tidak akan pulang karena hal seperti itu." ujarnya lagi, kembali membanting segala benda yang ada di dekatnya "AKU TIDAK MEMBUTUHKAN HAL YANG TIDAK DI SUKAI PUTRIKU!" pekiknya histeris, melempari semua barang yang ada kearah pelayan hingga tanpa sengaja salah satu barang yang di lempar mengenai Yunho yang berdiri di depan pintu bersama sosok Sekretaris Pribadi-nya Bae Irene, di belakangnya.

Bae Irene memerintahkan para pelayan keluar dari kamar tersebut, dengan isyarat mata yang langsung di patuhi para pelayan tersebut. Sedangkan Yunho mengambil alih keadaan.

"Sayang..." suara Yunho melembut.

"Ini semua adalah kesalahanmu" sela Bo Ah "Aku… Aku ingin menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai seorang Balerina terhebat di dunia." tekannya "TAPI KAMU TELAH MENGACAUKAN SEMUANYA!" pekik Bo Ah kembali histeris, memukul dada Yunho dengan penuh emosi "Bagaimana bisa kamu menyekolahkan Baekhyun di Akademi Kepolisian! Beraninya kamu menyekolahkan Putri ku di sana!" cercahnya dengan tangis yang mulai keluar dari matanya.

Yunho menarik tangan Bo Ah guna menarik tubuh wanita itu masuk dalam pelukannya "Maaf! Maafkan aku. Aku yang bersalah. Maafkan aku saying." ucapnya menenangkan Bo Ah yang sudah terisak di pelukannya, melepas sejenak pelukan tersebut agar bisa menatap Bo Ah "Baekhyun akan datang! Dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kemari sayang." tuturnya kemudian

"Ahh benarkah?" tanya Bo Ah antusias "Akhir-akhir ini telponku tidak di angkat olehnya. Apa kau tau alasannya sayang?" sedihnya.

"Jangan cemas sayang. Aku akan mencari tau." turut Yunho "Sekarang kamu beristirahatlah. Agar saat kamu bangun, Baekhyun sudah berada di sini." tuturnya dengan membawa tubuh Bo Ah duduk d sofa dengan menyandarkan diri pada dadanya.

Irene datang mendekat dengan sebuah suntikan ditangannya, Yunho memerintah melalui isyarat mata yang langsung di turuti Irene. Menyuntikkan obat penenang yang akan membuat Bo Ah tertidur kemudian.

Setelah menangkan Bo Ah, Yunho dan Irene duduk di Sofa tamu ruang kerja Yunho.

"Aku benar-benar lelah." keluh Yunho. Irene mendekat dengan anggun, mengulurkan tangannya pada dasi Yunho, guna dia longgarkan

"Perlukah aku berikan laporanku sekarang?" tanyanya.

Yunho menyeringai kecil menatap Irene "Akan aku dengarkan seperti ini." balasnya, tangannya akan menarik wajah Irene mendekat meski itu tidak terjadi saat pintu ruangannya di ketuk dan sosok Asistennya masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Dengan pelan Irene menjauhkan sedikit badannya dari Yunho, sedangkan Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya menatap sang Asisten.

"Akibat eksperiman Biokimia, perlawanan dari warga setempat semakin serius." tutur Irene memberikan laporannya.

"Apa Kim Junsu juga tau hal ini?" tanyanya.

"Untuk mencegah perlawanan warga dia menemui orang-orang berpengaruh di daerah sana." jelas Irene, menatap Sang Asisten Yunho lalu kembali pada Yunho "Apa laporannya saya tunda dulu Tuan Byun?" tanyanya

Yunho mengangguk "Yaa! Kita tunda saja dulu." Jawabnya.

Irene mengangguk mengerti "Laporannya sudah saya simpan di Tablet anda." tuturnya, membungkuk hormat sebelum berlalu dari sana.

Setelah Irene berlalu keluar, sosok Asistennya barulah membuka suara.

"Seperti yang anda perintahkan, saya telah mencari kesamaan kematian Lee Sang Pil, Ko Jong Ko dan Hangeng, Tuan Byun." tuturnya menjelaskan.

"Jadi benar ada kesamaan dari kematian mereka bertiga?" tanya Yunho.

"Yaa Tuan Byun! Selain itu mereka tidak pernah bertemu ataupun saling mengenal satu sama lain." Terangnya.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang "Shim Changmin.." gumamnya, menatap tajam sosok Asistennya, berdiri dari posisi duduknya dengan melangkah mendekat pada sosok Asistennya tersebut "Hantu Shim Changmin, yang meninggal 19 tahun lalu itu kembali?" tanyanya sarkas "Aku rasa di saat seperti ini, aku membutuhkan penjelasan darimu." Ucapnya dingin dan menusuk.

"Ma-maafkan saya!" ucap sosok Asistennya tersebut.

"Pergilah sekarang!" tuturnya "Dan bawakan aku setidaknya tulang dari tubuhnya yang telah mongering." perintahnya dingin "Aku ingin kali ini memastikannya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!"

"Baik Tuan Byun!" turut sosok Asistennya tersebut dan berlalu dari Ruang kerja Yunho seseegera mungkin.

**~ Blue Eyes ~**

Suara dering telpon dan aktifitas sibuk lainnya terdengar di Kantor Kepolisian Seoul. Baekhyun juga berada di sana, duduk di ruangannya dengan memeriksa kembali berkas kematian CEO Hangeng.

"Sunbae!" seruan Jongdae yang masuk ke dalam ruangan mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun "Ini memori dari kamea _Blac__k Box _di Mobil yang anda ambil kemarin." tuturnya dengan menyerahkan Kartu SD tersebut pada Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah menontonnya?" tanya Baekhyun/

"Anda mengambilnya dari Mobil pesanan 'Masakan Ibu' bukan?" tanya Jongdae.

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan 'Ehmm… Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Isinya kosong" jawab Jongdae tak enak.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun meminta penjelasan lebih jelas lagi.

"Datanya telah di hapus sepekan lalu. Seseorang jelas sengaja menghapusnya." jelas Jongdae dengan helaan nafas panjang.

Baekhyun cukup kecewa dengan jawaban yang Jongdae berikan, meskipun akhirnya dia mengangguk mengerti, Meraih Coat-nya, Baekhyun berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Segera minta bantuan badan forensik!" perintahnya dengan nada dingin sebelum berlalu dari ruangan tersebut.

"Sunbae? Anda mau kemana?" teriak Jongdae saat Baekhyun berlalu dari hadapannya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Tujuan Baekhyun tentu saja pemilik mobil dari Kartu Memori _Black Box_ tersebut, dan kebetulan saat dia datang sosok ahjumma pemilik 'Masakan Ibu' tengah berada di kedai tersebut.

"Eoh Selamat Datang!" sapa Ibu tersebut pada Baekhyun dengan ramah dengan tangan yang masih sibuk menyiapkan kotak makan siang "Setelah kamu datang sepertinya kita sering bertemu." lanjut Ibu itu berbasa-basi "Ahh ini, aku baru selesai menyiapkan kotak makan siang untuk Luhan. Katanya dia sedang sakit, saya turut sedih mendengar hal tersebut." tuturnya dengan senyuman ramah.

Tapi hal itu bahkan tak bisa membuat Baekhyun balas tersenyum "Memori _Black Box_-nya telah di rusak." sarkasnya dingin "Apa anda tahu soal itu?" tanyanya kemudian tanpa basa-basi.

Ahjumma pemilik restauran tampak salah tingkah akan pertanyaan yang Baekhyun berikan "Ba-bagaimana mungkin aku tau hal seperti itu? Mungkin saja memang sudah rusak? Karena mobil itu juga sudah satu atau dua tahun tidak di pakai." tuturnya dengan gugup.

"Sudah 15 bulan." singkat Baekhyun "Untungnya, Badan Forensik bisa memulihkan rekamannya kembali karena kami meminta bantuan mereka." Bohongnya.

Ahjumma pemilik restauran itu tampak terkejut, ia ingin menghindar untuk masuk ke dalam dapur. Namun Baekhyun menahannnya.

"Dini hari, saat Hangeng-ssi dibunuh. Kim Jong Sik suami anda ada di rumah bukan?" tanyanya langsung "Dan kenapa anda bersaksi tidak tau tentang lah itu?" tanyanya lagi.

Ahjumma itu melepas genggaman tangan Baekhyun pada lengannya dengan lembut "Saat itu aku sudah tidur, jadi aku benar-benar tidak tau." jawabnya "Dia selalu pergi entah kemana setiap siang dan malam. Dan setiap bertemu dia hanya meminta uang atau memukuliku. Lebih baik kami tidak bertemu." terangnya, deringan telpon pada saku cardigan ahjumma tersebut mengalihkan perhatian keduanya.

"Hallo?" sapanya pada seseorang di sebrang yang tidak di ketahui "Hallo?" sapanya lagi saat tidak ada suara di sebrang "Kenapa tidak ada suaranya?" gumamnya "Hallo?" sapanya sekali lagi.

"_E-eomma_…" lirihan di sebrang sana membuat ahjumma tersebut tampak terkejut _"E-eomma…Eo-eomma…"_

"Hallo? Ha Young-ah? Kamukah itu?" tanya ahjumma itu khawatir "Dimana kamu sekarang?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas, di tambah saat panggilan terputus yang membuat ahjumma itu panik dan pergi pulang ke rumahnya dengan menitipkan kotak makan siang milik Luhan padanya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang menatap pintu depan toko makanan 'Masakan Ibu' tersebut dengan kotak makan siang Luhan di tangannya. Saat dia berbalik akan berlalu, Chanyeol berada di sana, datang menghampirinya atau lebih tepatnya toko makanan 'Masakan Ibu'/

"Tadi ada telepon mendadak dari putrinya, tapi teleponnya terputus." tutur Baekhyun saat melihat pandangan Chanyeol pada tulisan di depan toko 'Tutup karena urusan pribadi'.

"Semoga kali ini dia berhasil menemukan anaknya" harapnya, menatap Chanyeol yang masih bergeming di tempatnya, mendengarkan "Karena anaknya menelpon, mungkin karena dia ingin kembali pulang." tukasnya, teringat pada kotak makan siang Luhan "Ahh, Ibu itu menitipkan lotak makan siang Luhan padaku." ujarnya, memberikannya pada Chanyeol yang langsung di terima lelaki itu.

"Terima kasih" ucap Chanyeol dan langsung berlalu pergi di sana.

Baekhyun mendengus tak percaya, ikut melangkah mengikuti Chanyeol. Mengingat mereka tinggal di satu gedung apartemen yang sama. Tidak ada salahnya kan pulang bersama dengan lelaki itu?

Butiran salju tampak turun dari langit yang sudah berubah menjadi gelap, Baekhyun merapatkan coat-nya dengan langkah ringan menatap punggung Chanyeol yang berjalan di depannya. Dengan anggukan kecil Baekhyun mengambil langkah besar hingga bisa mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan sosok lelaki tersebut, Park Chanyeol.

"Tunggu aku. Saljunya sudah turun." ujar Baekhyun berbasa-basi, menatap Chanyeol dimana Chanyeol ikut menatapnya meski hanya sekilas "Itu hanya alasan!" lanjut Baekhyun dengan senyum yang terkulum "Aku tidak nyaman berjalan di belakangmu padahal kita searah." ungkapnya "Seolah-olah aku sedang membuntutimu." Gumamnya.

Bertepataan dengan Chanyeol yang menghentikan langkahnya, hingga Baekhyun berada di depan lelaki itu beberapa langkah. Baekhyun ikut menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakangnya. Mereka saling tatap dalam diam. Tak ada yang bersuara sampai akhirnya Chanyeol memulai berbicara.

"Kalau begitu anda bisa berjalan lebih dulu!" ujar Chanyeol datar.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal dengan helaan nafas panjang "Dia seperti anak kecil saja." Gumamnya pelan. Meski kemudian dia mulai kembali melangkah dengan Chanyeol berada di belakangnya.

Mendengar langkah kaki Chanyeol yang juga berjalan di belakangnya, Baekhyun membalikkan badannya kearah Chanyeol yang membuat lelaki itu juga otomatis menghentikkan langkahnya dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Sekarang rasanya kau yang sedang membuntutiku." ujarnya yang membuat Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kemudian menyetujui untuk berjalan bersama.

"Tadi kamu pasti takut bukan?" tanya Baekhyun mengingat kejadian saat menolong Luhan "Aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti itu!" sombongnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan.

"Ahh benar! Maaf sudah melempar semua kaleng minuman milik mu." ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menelisik isi plastik dan mengelurkan sekaleng minuman yang sama persis seperti yang di berikan bocah laki-laki yang ia tolong anjingnya tadi pagi. Ia memberikannya pada Baekhyun "Minumlah!" titahnya.

Baekhyun menerima kaleng minuman itu dengan senyuman "Terima kasih." Ucapnya dengan riang "Bolehkah aku menjenguk kucingku?" tanyanya, yang hanya Chanyeol berikan jawaban sebuah anggukan kecil.

Sesampainya di Klinik, Baekhyun langsung bergegaas menuju Kucing bebulu Orange yang sebelumnya ia tabrak. Kucing itu masih di balut perban di sekitaran perutnya.

"Haii…" sapanya dengan mengetuk-ketuk kandang kaca tersebut "Lihat kesini!" ujarnya dengan suara imut demi mendapatkan perhatian dari Kucing tersebut.

Dan Chanyeol menatap itu semua. Bagaimana suara imut Baekhyun terdengar, tingkah hangatnya pada kucing tersebut. Senyum Baekhyun yang terus terukir dengan binar dari kedua sipitnya yang menunjukan binar kebahagiaan kala kucing itu merespon ucapan Baekhyun. Diam-diam, tanpa sadar sebuah senyum kecil terukir di bibir kissable Chanyeol. Mengantarkan perasaan hangat pada hatinya. Sekali lagi, ia menatap senyum dan wajah cantik Baekhyun tanpa berniat mengabaikannya.

"Makanannya tidak di antar ke Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun setelah menyapa Kucing-nya.

"Dia akan mengambilnya sendiri." jawab Chanyeol dengan cepat kembali menampilkan wajah datarnya.

"Sepertinya kucingku sudah sehat." ujar Baekhyun dengan mengambil posisi duduk di meja kecil di klinik tersebut.

"Dia sudah boleh keluar sekitar pekan depan." jawab Chanyeol dengan ikut mendudukan dirinya di sebrang Baekhyun.

"Syukurlah." sahut Baekhyun "Ahh, apa Luhan baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk menjawabnya, "Kenapa anda mau menolongnya?" tanyanya "Bahkan kau sampai terluka."

Baekhyun tertawa kering "Apa maksudmu? Aku seorang Polisi. Bahkan jika aku bukan polisi, apa kita akan mengabaikannya?" terangnya.

"Dia orang asing." jawab Chanyeol singkat. Baekhyun tampak tertegun, mengulum senyum. Memilih menatap para hewan di deretan kandang di belakang Chanyeol.

"Hewan-hewan di situ juga asing untukmu." ujarnya "Dari caramu merawat mereka, pasti kau adalah orang yang baik." puji Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tampak terdiam akan pujian yang Baekhyun berikan padanya. Dan entah kenapa, pujian itu malah menohok untuk dirinya. Karena kenyataannnya, tak ada sebuah kebaikan dalam dirinya seperti yang Baekhyun katakan untuknya. Ia adalah manusia kejam pembunuh bayaran. Buronan kepolisian seperti Baekhyun.

"Ehmm… Bolehkah aku menanyakan hal pribadi padamu?" tanya Baekhyun memecah keheningan yang ada "Apa hubunganmu dengan pemilik gedung ini?" tanyanya tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Chanyeol "Saat aku memberi kesaksian, pihak polisi memberitahukan padaku tentangnya. Katanya gara-gara kekayaannya dia di aniaya oleh kerabatnya. Jika dugaanku benar, kau tau hal itu dan karena hal itu kamu menjaganya?"

"Apa saja yang telah anda ketahui?" tanya Chanyeol dingin merasa sedikit tidak suka dengan pertanyaan yang Baekhyun lontarkan.

"Semuanya. Aku membaca semua dokumen tentangnya di kantor. Aku tau dia berpindah-pindah demi menghindari para kerabatnya dan juga soal percobaan bunuh diri. Dia juga menulis kesaksian mengenai penganiayaan dan bekas luka yang mereka torehkan." Terangnya. Baekhyun berbicara tanpa menyadari jika Luhan mendengarkan dibalik tembok.

"Ahjumma siapa hingga beraninya menggali kehidupan pribadiku?!" Luhan datang menyalak dengan amarah saat mendengar semua yang telah di katakan Baekhyun tentangnya pada Chanyeol "APA HAKMU?!" pekik Luhan setengah terisak.

Baekhyun tampak terkejut melihat kedatangan Luhan yang begitu tiba-tiba dengan teriakan dan isakan, dia menatap Chanyeol yang hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Sebelum kemudian ia akhirnya berlalu menyusul langkah Luhan yang sudah naik ke gedung apartemen menggunakan lift. Beruntung dia masih bisa mengejarnya hingga bisa memasuki lift tersebut.

"Lift-nya tidak berhenti di lantai 4." ujar Luhan dingin.

"Aku tau itu hanya untuk pemilik gedung. Aku akan lewat tangga." sahut Baekhyun.

Luhan menjaga jarak dengan melangkah sedikit jauh dari sosok Baekhyun. Dan saat pintu lift tertutup, keheningan canggung terasa begitu jelas di dalam lift tersebut. Setelah sampai di lantai 5, Luhan menghela nafas panjang, berbalik menatap punggung Baekhyun.

"Ada apa? Apa setelah kau tau bahwa aku seorang yatim piatu kau menjadi kasihan padaku? Kau bersimpati padaku?" cercah Luhan.

Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya dengan menatap Luhan "Anak yatim piatu lainnya hanya hidup dengan uang 5500 won. Aku tidak akan kasihan pada anak yatim piatu pemilik Gedung sebuah apartemen 5 lantai." jawabnya "Jangan suka memberontak! Itu sebabnya orang tidak suka dengan anak yatim piatu dan mengasihani mereka." nasihatnya

"Memangnya apa yang Ahjumma tau?" marah Luhan "Apa kau tau rasanya menjadi yatim piatu? Tahukah kamu rasanya bersembunyi karena takut bertemu dengan kerabat yang haus akan harta?" pekik Luhan, terisak kecil saat merasakan sesak di dadanya "Kau tidak paham."

"Kau salah." lirih Baekhyun.

Luhan mendecih kecil "Dasar sombong." gumamnya "Kau benar-benar angkuh."

"Jaga ucapanmu!" peringat Baekhyun "Ucapan mu tidak hanya menyakiti orang lain, tapi itu juga menyakiti dirimu!"

"Tahu apa kau?" sahut Luhan dingin "Apa hak Ahjumma mencampuri hidupku!" pekik Luhan

"Sebagai orang yang menyelamatkanmu, dan orang dewasa yang memahami mu. Aku berhak melakukannya!" balas Baekhyun.

Luhan menghapus air matanya kasar "Aku bukan seorang anak kecil. Aku juga tidak butuh pengertian darimu, Ahjumma!" desisnya marah, sebelum akhirnya berlalu masuk ke dalam flatnya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya dengan helaan nafas panjang.

Turun ke lantai empat dimana kamar apartemennya berada, ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang akan memasuki flatnya di samping Ruangan 401.

"Apa perlahan aku akan menyukai anak tidak sopan itu?" tanyanya yang menghentikan langkah Chanyeol akan memasuki flat-nya "Kenapa rasanya aku telah membuat suatu kesalahan?" keluh Baekhyun.

"Setiap orang memiliki sebuah rahasia" sahut Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Chanyeol, "Sebagai seorang polisi yang berada di TKP, ku kira aku berhak tau tentang hal itu."

"Ucapanmu lebih seperti nasihat konyol." balas Chanyeol "Karena merasa terhibur atau penasaran. Alih-laih menenangkannya, kamu terkesan menyerangnya." terangnya yang membuat Baekhyun terpaku pada perkataan lelaki itu padanya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah salah bicara…" kesal Baekhyun .

"Jangan pedulikan Luhan lagi." sela Chanyeol "Jangan terlibat dengan bahaya. Abaikan saja semuanya."

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku "Yee… Tapi apa kau tau? Aku tidak merasa terhibur ataupun penasaran akan penderitaan orang lain." terangnya jelas merasa tersinggung "Sepertinya aku juga telah salah paham. Aku pikir niat kita sama, walaupun subjek kita berbeda. Sebagaimana kamu ingin merawat hewan terlantar, aku juga ingin membantu orang lain." lanjutnya "Maaf karena sudah menganggumu." ucapnya yang kemudian berlalu dari sana dan memasuki flat-nya.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa terdiam terpaku. Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Luhan berada di tangga. Mendengarkan semua percakapan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sejak awal. Luhan menghela nafas dan sedikit menunduk. Perasaannya merasa tidak enak akan sikapnya pada Baekhyun, namun ia juga merasa sedih dan kesal pada Baekhyun. Ia tidak suka ada orang lain yang terlalu mencampuri urusan pribadinya. Lebih tepatnya, Luhan berusaha menyembunyikan rahasia terbesar dalam dirinya yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dari banyak orang. Terutama dari kepolisian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak. Biar aku sama temen aku semangat lanjutin cerita ini!**

**Buat yang udah Review, Follow, Favorite makasih banyak ya.**

**Karya kami masih perlu banyak dukungan dan masukan lebih banyak. Thanks you.**


	5. BLUE EYES CH 04

**~ Blue Eyes ~**

-CHANBAEK VERSION -

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Jangan pedulikan Luhan lagi." sela Chanyeol "Jangan terlibat dengan bahaya. Abaikan saja semuanya."_

_Baekhyun mengangguk kaku "Ya... Tapi apa kau tau? Aku tidak merasa terhibur ataupun penasaran akan penderitaan orang lain." terangnya jelas merasa tersinggung "Sepertinya aku juga telah salah paham. Aku pikir niat kita sama, walaupun subjek kita berbeda. Sebagaimana kamu ingin merawat hewan terlantar, aku juga ingin membantu orang lain." lanjutnya "Maaf karena sudah menganggumu." ucapnya yang kemudian berlalu dari sana dan memasuki flat-nya._

_Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa terdiam terpaku. Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Luhan berada di tangga. Mendengarkan semua percakapan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sejak awal. Luhan menghela nafas dan sedikit menunduk. Perasaannya merasa tidak enak akan sikapnya pada Baekhyun, namun ia juga merasa sedih dan kesal pada Baekhyun. Ia tidak suka ada orang lain yang terlalu mencampuri urusan pribadinya._

_Lebih tepatnya, Luhan berusaha menyembunyikan rahasia terbesar dalam dirinya yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dari banyak orang. Terutama dari kepolisian._

**~ Blue Eyes ~**

**_BGM Forever Love - Ost Kill It_**

Chanyeol kembali turun dan berdiam diri di dalam klinik Hewan miliknya. Memikirkan kembali perkataan Baekhyun, walau kemudian ia abaikan dan memilih untuk memandangi laptopnya. Mengecek data yang sebenarnya tidak cukup penting untuk ia periksa. Luhan yang sebelumnya bersembunyi dibalik anak tangga, turun dan masuk kedalam klinik Chanyeol, berjalan pelan dan diam dihadapan Chanyeol yang duduk dibalik meja kerja-nya.

"Dokter Park, kau memihakku-kan?" Tanya Luhan yang berdiri dibalik meja seraya menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak merespon. Ia memilih diam seraya berpura-pura memeriksa pekerjaannya. Terlihat seakan dirinya sibuk memeriksa sebuah dokumen penting, padahal tidak sama sekali.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Luhan memasang wajah kesal "Apa aku terlalu ketus kepadanya?" Luhan merasa bersalah akan sikapnya pada Baekhyun, meski ia sendiri kesal pada Baekhyun.

Ia masih menunggu Chanyeol mau berbicara, namun Chanyeol masih diam dan tak merespon Luhan.

Luhan yang kesal mendengus pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, kemudian memprotes sikap Chanyeol yang juga sama jahatnya pada Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu dokter Park, kau yang lebih menyebalkan." Protesnya, karena Chanyeol masih tak merepson-nya.

Kali ini Chanyeol mendongkak, menatap Luhan yang bersender pada tiang tembok yang berada didalam klinik tersebut. Luhan bersender disana, membelangi Chanyeol.

Luhan menghela nafas, "Dia mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkanku, tapi kita malah mengejeknya." Luhan berbalik, kembali menatap Chanyeol "Dia pasti marah. Bukankah kau harus menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini?"

"Lebih baik begini." Chanyeol hanya berkomentar seperti itu, lalu menyuruh Luhan untuk kembali naik ke apartemen-nya "Naiklah ke atas!"

Luhan kembali menghela nafas, ia kemudian berjalan pelan menuruti perkataan Chanyeol yang memintanya untuk kembali ke apartemen-nya sendiri.

Menyisakan Chanyeol yang harus menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia termenung disana cukup lama.

Ia juga merasa jika ia sudah keterlaluan pada wanita itu.

Tapi Chanyeol tak mau perduli. Ia tak mau berurusan dengan wanita itu. Ia tidak boleh dekat dengan Baekhyun, terlebih Baekhyun adalah seorang polisi.

Inginnya sih seperti itu. Menjauhi Baekhyun.

~ Blue Eyes ~

Jongin yang baru saja pulang, terlihat kaget kala menemukan rumahnya dalam keadaan kacau. Ia kemudian segera bergegas menuju komputernya untuk melihat CCTV. Mengecek jika ada sesuatu miliknya yang hilang dan mencari tahu siapa yang masuk kedalam apartemennya. Dan ternyata semua itu ulah anggota mafia Rusia anak buah Karimov.

Jongin mendengus kesal tidak percaya, ia kemudian segera menghubungi Chanyeol.

"Hei, Chanyeol. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongin terlihat seperti tengah hawatir.

"Apa seharusnya tidak baik?" Jawab Chanyeol sarkas seraya berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan rahasia-nya.

"Astaga mulut berandal ini. Jangan asal bicara. Aku khawatir padamu, dan aku juga hawatir jika kau akan pergi menyelidiki klien saat aku pergi." Ujar Jongin

"Jangan ikut campur." Chanyeol duduk diatas meja diruangan rahasianya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan ini pada temanku? Kita ambil jalan mudah saja. Kau akan mencari tahu tentang masa lalumu dan setelah selesai, kau berhenti."

"Apa pernah ada jalan yang mudah untukku?" Chanyeol tampak memainkan jari-jarinya pada meja tempat ia duduk sekarang.

"Baiklah. Lupakan, syukurlah jika kau memang baik-baik saja." Jongin menghela nafas. Ia akan menutup sambungan telepon itu.

Namun, tiba-tiba Chanyeol bertanya tentang sesuatu hal yang tidak biasanya terlontar dari Chanyeol.

"Hei Jongin! Bisakah kau berjuang untuk seseorang yang tidak kau kenal?"

'Untuk apa? Aku bisa meminta bantuanmu." Jawab Jongin sejujurnya. Karena ya, dia memang akan meminta bantuan pada Chanyeol jika ia berada dalam bahaya.

Chanyeol dan dirinya adalah perpaduan manusia licik yang saling menguntungkan. Chanyeol pembunuh, dan Jongin seorang _hacker_ yang biasa mencarikan semua informasi yang kemungkinan dibutuhkan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa orang berjuang untuk orang yang tidak mereka kenal?" kembali Chanyeol bertanya tentang pertanyaan yang tak seharusnya ia tanyakan pada Jongin.

Karena semua jawaban yang akan terlontar dari Jongin, tidak akan pernah benar.

"Uang. Semuanya perkara uang. Apa lagi? Apa yang akan kau lakukan tanpaku?" Jongin menjawabnya dengan panjang lebar dan tak jauh dari apa yang ada dalam otaknya.

Uang dan Uang.

Chanyeol menjauhkan ponsel miliknya, memejamkan matanya kala mendengar jawaban tak masuk akal dari Jongin. Jawaban yang tidak ia harapkan. Jongin memang tak pernah bisa dipintai saran. Chanyeol mengangguk-ngangguk seraya menghela nafas jengah.

"Kututup." Chanyeol selalu melakukan apa maunya tanpa mendengarkan Jongin.

"Chanyeol, itu bukan hanya karena uang. Kau hanya belum memahaminya." Belum selesai Jongin menceramahinya panjang lebar, Chanyeol sudah menutup panggilan telepon itu "Aisshhh sialan Chanyeol." Jongin menyimpan ponselnya seraya menggerutu karena sikap Chanyeol "Apa dia akan membantu seseorang secara cuma-cuma?"

Jongin kembali menatap komputernya. "Bedebah ini sebaiknya diapakan?" ujarnya seraya menonton CCTV, melihat anak buah Karimov mengacak-ngacak apartemennya dan mencoba mencari informasi dari komputernya.

Chanyeol masih duduk diatas meja diruangan rahasianya. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah lemari kecil yang ada diruangan itu. Ia mengambil foto Baekhyun yang ia simpan di laci bersama pesawat kertas yang terbuat dari kertas usang. Ia lalu menempelkan-nya bersama foto yang ada kaitannya dengan masa lalunya.

Pagi harinya, saat Baekhyun keluar dari apartemennya-nya, ia terlihat heran karena kardus yang ada di depan apartemennya hilang. Tanpa Baekhyun tahu, ada yang sudah membuang semua kardus bekas ia pindahan itu.

"Kemana kardus-kardus itu?" monolognya seraya melihat kesana-kemari. Namun ia tak dapat menemukan kardus-kardus bekas miliknya iti.

Baekhyun yang tak ingin terlambat pergi ke kantor polisi, memilih mengabaikannya. Ia kembali berjalan dan hendak turun menggunakan tangga darurat. Namun, ia kembali dibuat heran kala melihat lift yang sebelumnya tak dapat digunakan itu kini berhenti di lantai empat. Baekhyun mendekat dan memencet pintu lift agar terbuka. Ia terlihat ragu untuk menggunakan lift itu. Walaupun pada akhirnya ia menggunakannya. Meskipun begitu, terlihat sangat jelas ia takut dan khawatir jika kemungkinan liftnya akan jatuh.

"Ini tidak akan jatuh dan kecelakaan, kan?" gumamnya terus menerus seraya tetap naik dan menunggu lift turun ke lantai satu.

Sementara itu.. didalam klinik Hewan milik Chanyeol, Luhan tampak celingukan memandangi mobilnya Baekhyun. Ia memandanginya dibalik jendela seraya memegang sekotak _sandwich_ yang ia buat sendiri.

"Kau akan terlambat Luhan. Cepat berangkat!" Chanyeol mengingatkan Luhan, jika anak itu harus segera pergi sekolah.

"Eonni di lantai empat itu kesiangan." Ujar Luhan masih menunggu Baekhyun keluar dari gedung apartemen miliknya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar Luhan memanggil Baekhyun dengan panggilan _'Eonni'_ hanya bisa menatapnya heran.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Luhan tampak sewot mendapati tatapan aneh dari Chanyeol.

"Kemarin kau masih memanggilnya _'Ahjumma'_." Chanyeol menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya.

Toben tampak berdiri disamping Luhan, memandangi pemandangan luar dari balik jendela. Anjing itu melakukan apa yang dilakukan Luhan sebelumnya.

"Jujur saja, dia terlalu cantik untuk dipanggil _'Ahjumma'._ Jika memanggilnya _'Ahjumma',_ itu akan membuatku terlihat seperti aku iri padanya. Aku lebih cantik ." Ujarnya bangga seraya mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya bertingkah imut.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Tak kaget dengan sikap percaya diri dari anak gadis yang masih duduk dibangku SMA itu.

Dan tak lama kemudian Baekhyun keluar dari gedung apartemen. Luhan seketika terlihat heboh, dan ia sendiri langsung bersembunyi.

"Dia datang!" ujarnya seraya berjalan mundur menyembunyikan dirinya agar tak terlihat oleh Baekhyun "Apa aku akan terlihat gila, jika memberinya _sandwich_?" tanya-nya pada Chanyeol yang mendapat jawaban menjengkelkan.

"Ya." Jawab Chanyeol dengan jujur seraya mengangguk ke arah Luhan.

Luhan terlihat kesal akan jawaban yang dilontarkan Chanyeol. Ia kemudian keluar dari klinik Hewan milik Chanyeol seraya membawa _sandwich_ buatannya. Ia sudah terlambat pergi ke sekolah, ia harus cepat-cepat sebelum ia mendapat hukuman dari gurunya.

Chanyeol dan Toben memandangi mobil Baekhyun yang meninggalkan gedung, dan lama-lama menjauh. Selama beberapa menit, Chanyeol masih memandangi jalanan yang sudah tak menampakan mobil Baekhyun. Ia kemudian memandangi Toben yang juga masih memandangi jalanan.

**~ Blue Eyes ~**

Dikantor polisi, Jongdae tengah menunjukkan foto dari CCTV yang menangkap sosok tersangka- Kim Jong Sik.

"Ini pukul 15.21, saat tersangka terlihat membeli tas itu." Jongdae kembali menempelkan foto lain dipapan kaca diruangan mereka "Lalu ini empat jam sebelum kematian CEO Han Geng. Rekaman ini sudah dipulihkan dari kamera dasbornya. Orang ini, yang diduga Kim Jong Sik, terlihat masuk, tapi tidak keluar lagi." Tunjuk Jongdae pada salah satu foto "Jika dia benar Kim Jong Sik, kita bisa mengatakan bahwa alibinya bisa dikonfirmasi."

"Apa menurutmu, keduanya orang yang sama?" Baekhyun masih memperhatikan foto-foto itu dengan seksama. Mengamati semuanya dengan teliti.

"Tidak juga. Satu-satunya hal yang sama adalah warna pakaian mereka."

"Benarkan?" Baekhyun mengangguk "Maka pembunuh sebenarnya memakai kartu kredit Kim Jong Sik untuk membeli peralatan mendaki. Mencuri jarum suntik bekas Kim Jong Sik, dan menggunakannnya untuk membunuh CEO Han Geug." Baekhyun tampak berpikir sebentar, lalu menatap Jongdae "Bisakah kita menemukan lebih banyak bukti untuk mengkonfirmasi alibi Kim Jong Sik?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Entahlah." Jongdae tampak putus asa "Sebenarnya, hanya ini yang kita miliki. Tapi rekamannya kurang jelas." Jongae menggaruk rambutnya.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu tampak menyesal telah meminta Jongdae menyelidiki ulang mengenai Kim Jong Sik. Tersangka yang ia yakini bukanlah Tersangka yang sebenarnya. Karena dugaan Baekhyun memang benar adanya.

"Maafkan aku karena membuatmu melakukan semua ini disaat kasusnya sudah ditutup. Kau bisa meninggalkannya jika terlalu banyak kesulitan. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri." Ujar Baekhyun, meminta Jongdae untuk mundur saja karena ia merasa tak enak terus menyusahkan Junior-nya itu.

"Tidak bisa begitu. Aku ini setia. Beginilah aku." Jongdae menepuk bahu Baekhyun seraya membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

Sontak Baekhyun tertawa akan sikap Jongdae. Keduanya pun tertawa pada akhirnya, sebelum kemudian Baekhyun kembali meneliti tersangka Kim Jong Sik.

Baekhyun mengambil foto Kim Jong Sik, "Dia menyentuh hidungnya dan mengendus. Kim Jong Sik juga menggigil seperti dia kedinginan. Itu jelas kebiasaan seorang pecandu Narkoba. Tapi kita tidak melihat itu semua didalam rekaman CCTV. Bukti yang diserahkan ke kejaksaan dipalsukan." Baekhyun menganalisisnya "Dan alibi Kim Jong Sik pada hari pembunuhan pun aneh. Kim Jong Sik, sepertinya dia tidak akan mampu untuk mendaki. Bagaimana dia bisa memanjat tebing tanpa peralatan?" Baekhyun kembali menghadap pada Jongdae meminta pendapat lelaki cerdas itu "Bagaimana menurutmu? Andai kau adalah jaksa, apa kau akan percaya?"

"Aku?" Jongdae mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Ya, jika kau seorang jaksa yang logis dan tidak dikekang atasanmu." Tanya Baekhyun seraya tersenyum misterius. Menyindir akan jaksa yang kemungkinan di kekang atasannya.

"Hei!" Jongdae menertawakannya "Tidak ada orang seperti itu." komentar Jongdae. Ia juga yakin, jika jaksa yang menuntut hukuman pada Kim Jon sik, tidak sepenuhnya bersih.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dari balik jendela ruangan Baekhyun yang memang hanya dilapisi kaca tebal kedap suara, Asisten Inspektur Shin Dong tengah menguping mereka. Dan tanpa Shin Dong juga sadari, ada yang memergoki tindakannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" ujar Ketua Tim Detektif.

"Astaga." kagetnya "Entahlah. Mereka menyebabkan keributan untuk mencari pembunuh CEO Han Geng." Komentar Shin Dong sinis.

"Tutup mulutmu. Dan panggil mereka." titah Ketua Tim Dekektif.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shin Dong penasaran. Dan lebih lagi, ia sebenarnya enggan memanggil Baekhyun dan Jongdae.

"Mata-mata kita menghubungi."

Mendengar itu, Shin Dong kembali pada jati dirinya yang seorang polisi sekaligus detektif.

"Kenapa dia memanggil?"

"Katanya, Geng Tunnel merencanakan sesuatu." Ujar Ketua Tim Dekektif

Mereka kemudian berkumpul untuk memulai rapat. Merencanakan penangkapan Geng Tunnel yang sudah sejak lama menjadi incaran kepolisian untuk diberantas.

Asisten Inspektur Shin Dong memimpin rapat. "Video ini dikirim mata-mata kita. Ini bos Geng Tunnel, Lee Choong Heon. Mereka belakangan berbisnis mancanegara dengan mafia Rusia."

Ketua Tim kemudian menambahkan setelah Asisten Inspektur Shin Dong menjelaskan video yang mereka putar "Mereka melakukan bisnis internasional dengan mafia Rusia akhir-akhir ini." Ketua Tim lantas bertanya pada Baekhyun yang cukup mengetahui tentang bisnis perdagangan manusia "Detektif Byun, Kau tahu bagaiaman melakukan perdagangan manusia secara internasional?"

Baekhyun lantas menjawab dengan apa yang sudah ia ketahui melalui penyelidikannya "Sama sperti video yang sudah kita lihat, target utamanya adalah wanita dan anak remaja. Terutama gadis yang lari dari rumah. Usai diculik, korban secara rutin disuntin Narkobadan diperkosa. Lalu mereka membawanya ke seluruh Korea selama berbulan-bulan. Saat korban sudah kecanduan Narkoba, mereka akan kehilagan keinginan dan kekuatan untuk melarikan diri. Lalu mereka dijual ke tempat pelacuran di Rusia atau Asia Tenggara."

Ketua Tim bertepuk tangan akan penjelasan yang dijelaskan Baekhyun dengan detail dan benar.

"Itu benar. Bukankah bagus jika kita mengurus kasus internasional dan dipuji oleh Komandan?" ujar ketua Tim.

Jongdae menyahut dengan baik perintah dari ketua Tim "Baik, kita akan bersiap-siap."

Baekhyun tak terlalu mendengarkan karena ponselnya tiba-tiba menyala. Ia ditelfon dan disuruh untuk segera pulang kerumah kediaman keluarga Byun.

Selama di perjalanan, Baekhyun tampak terlihat gelisah. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya yang sesekali mengeryit dan meringis akan sesuatu. Baekhyun lebih gelisah pada dirinya sendiri, bukan karena telfon dari ibunya yang baru saja ia terima.

Baekhyun tak pernah bahagia menjalani hidupnya sebagai seorang anak dari orang kaya ternama. Dia merasa terkekang oleh ibunya, Boa. Bahkan untuk bisa mewujudkan cita-cita masuk akedemik kepolisian, Baekhyun hanya menggunakan modal nekad dan tekad kuat dari dirinya.

Setiba-nya ia di rumah keluarga Byun, Nyonya Byun yang tak lain adalah Boa, memakaikan beberapa gaun pada tubuh Baekhyun. Beberapa pelayan tampak berdiri dikamar Baekhyun. Boa memaksa Baekhyun memakai gaun yang ia pilihkan, tapi gaun itu tampak tidak muat ditubuh Baehhyun.

"Tidak. Ini bukan hal baik." Boa tampak kesal kala ia tak berhasil memakaikan gaun cantik itu pada tubuh Baekhyun.

"Eomma, ini sudah yang ke-12 kalinya." Baekhyun tampak diam tak bisa menolak kemau-an ibunya.

Inilah yang ia cemaskan. Ia tak terlalu suka dirumah. Karena ibunya akan mengekangnya. Dan Baekhyun harus menuruti kemau'an ibunya- Boa.

"Apa beratmu bertambah?" tanya Boa setelah memegangi pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

Boa kemudian duduk disalah satu sofa mewah dikamar Baekhyun, ia lantas meminta data dari Pelayan Han. Boa membacakan laporan dari Pelayan Han mengenai Baekhyun.

"Siklus menstruasimu teratur. Astaga. Total berat badanmu sama, tapi lemakmu bertambah 1,5 kg. Apa kau memakan sesuatu yang lain dibelakangku?" tanya Boa menatap Baekhyun yang hanya bisa menunduk seraya sesekali membalas tatapan Boa.

"Aku seharusnya mengirimkan makanan diet ke apartemen barumu." Ujar Boa yang membuat kedua bola mata Baekhyun tampak membulat kaget "Kau pikir aku tidak akan tahu jika kau pindah apartemen?"

"Bukan begitu." Baekhyun menggeleng "Aku tidak mengabari karena kupikir Eomma pasti tahu." Bohong Baekhyun, berusaha untuk tak membuat Boa kembali marah karenanya.

"Byun Baekhyun." bentak Boa. Ia jelas tahu jika Baekhyun tengah membohonginya. Baekhyun kerap berpindah-pindah apartemen tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Jadi, kali inipun Boa tahu jika Baekhyun memang sengaja tak memberitahu kepindahannya pada dirinya.

"Maafkan aku." Baekhyun menunduk dalam. Meminta maaf akan sikapnya yang membangkang Boa.

Boa mengbuang nafasnya. Menatap Baekhyun yang menunduk dalam dengan kedua iris mata yang memerah. Boa merasa bersalah karena telah membentak anak gadisnya. Ia kemudian meminta para pelayan menyiapkan semua keperluan untuk Baekhyun.

Boa memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun "Kau seorang putri yang sempurna. Kau harus berpikiran seperti itu. Ingat itu Baekhyun!" titahnya pada Baekhyun yang hanya sanggup menganguk dengan tubuh gemetar menahan nafas.

Baekhyun merasa sesak dengan gaun yang tak sepenuhnya ia pakai itu.

Setelah berbicara seperti itu, Boa keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menghela nafas seraya menatap cermin dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Memandangi tubuhnya yang tampak memprihatinkan. Baekhyun tampak terlihat tak terlalu gemuk, namun juga tampak terlihat cukup kurus. Ibunya selalu menekankan pada dirinya untuk diet, mengatur tubuhnya agar tak gemuk. Karena tubuh seorang ballerina itu langsing.

Baekhyun kemudian teringat ketika pertama kali ia masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Saat itu, umurnya mungkin sekitar 8 atau kurang lebih 9 tahun.

_Baekhyun kecil yang tampak cantik dengan gaun berwana pink pastel, rambutnya yang di ikat kuncir kuda, tengah memandangi foto putri kandung keluarga Byun. Seorang gadis kecil bernama Byun Baekhyun._

_Byun Baekhyun yang sebenarnya. Byun Baekhyun putri kandung Byun Yunho dan Kwon Boa. Bukan Byun Baekhyun dirinya._

_Ia_ _memandangi foto keluarga itu secara silih berganti, kemudian sipitnya menatap foto besar seorang ballerina terkenal. Ia tak tahu siapa orang itu._

_Saat ia tengah bingung mengenai foto wanita ballerina itu, tiba-tiba Yunho masuk ke kamar itu. memberitahunya siapa wanita dalam foto itu._

_"Anna Ilyarova. Dia balerina favoritmu dan ibumu. Ingat itu." Titah Yunho "Kau dan ibumu menyukai penampilannya dalam 'Swan's Winter'." Ujar Yunho menjelaskan tentang pribadi mendiang putri kecilnya yang sudah meninggal._

_Baekhyun kecil memandangi foto itu. Mengingat apa yang sebelumnya di ucapkan oleh Yunho._

_Dan saat Boa masuk seraya menanyakan siapa wanita dalam foto besar itu, Baekhyun memandang Yunho._

_Yunho terlihat mengangguk. Memberi isyarat agar Baekhyun menjawab seperti apa yang Yunho ucapkan sebelumnya_

_"Anna Ilyarova. Dia balerina favoritku." Jawab Baekhyun._

_"Apa kau tahu.. pertunjukan apa yang kini dia tampilkan?"_

_"Swan's Winter." Baekhyun kembali menjawab seperti apa yang diperintahkan Yunho._

_Mendengar itu, Boa langsung mendekat dan memeluk Baekhyun, "Putriku... Kamu putriku... Putriku, kamu harus terus berada di sisi Eomma. Kamu tidak boleh meninggalkan Eomma, Mengerti?"_

Begitulah cerita Baekhyun yang harus terus mengikuti kemauan Boa. Baekhyun yang harus menjadi putri Boa yang menyukai ballerina, dan ingin Baekhyun menjadi seorang ballerina. Bukan Baekhyun yang ingin menjadi seorang detektif dan masuk ke dalam akademi kepolisian.

Baekhyun pulang ke apartemennya setelah larut malam. Baekhyun memastikan ibunya tidur terlebih dahulu sebelum ia pergi. Selama diperjalanan, Baekhyun kembali terpikirkan akan perkataan Yunho.

_"Histeria ibumu tidak bisa diatasi dengan obat penenang. Jangan lupa angkat teleponnya. Ingat alasan kami membawamu kemari. Jangan tinggal dan menghilang terlalu sering. Cukup rawat saja dia."_

"Baiklah." Gumam Baekhyun seraya menghelas nafasnya dan membelokkan setir kemudinya ke arah apartemen barunya.

Setibanya di gedung apartemen barunya, Baekhyun menyempatkan untuk mampir ke Klinik Chanyeol. Di sana, ia menyapa kucingnya yang sebelumnya tak sengaja ia tabrak waktu itu.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kandang dimana kucing itu di rawat. Perban putih tampak melingkar diperut si kucing. Kucing itu masih belum sembuh total, masih perlu beberapa hari lagi harus berada di klinik Hewan milik Chanyeol.

"Hai, Aeri. Itu namamu. Kuberi nama itu karena kita bertemu secara tak sengaja, seperti halnya takdir." Baekhyun menciumi kucing itu dengan gemas "Aeri, apa kabarmu hari ini? Kamu sehat? Bertahanlah sedikit lagi." ujar Baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis.

Diam-diam, ada yang menatap interaksi itu. Chanyeol diam menyender pada pintu yang terhubung dengan ruangan operasi di klinik Hewan miliknya. Ia masih disana, memandangi bagaimana Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis seraya mengajak kucing itu berbicara.

Baekhyun cantik ketika tersenyum. Dan Chanyeol mulai suka memandangi Baekhyun saat wanita itu tersenyum teramat manis seperti sekarang.

Setelah merasa terlalu lama memandangi sosok Baekhyun, ia pun berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Dia sudah sehat." Ujarnya pada Baekhyun yang sontak menoleh kala menyadari kehadirannya.

"Aku tahu. Semuanya berkat kamu." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, mengembalikan kucing itu kedalam kandang berlapis kaca "Kau tidak menutup klinik?"

"Akan kututup sekarang."

Setelah mengembalikan Aeri ke kandangnya, Baekhyun teringat akan perkataan Chanyeol kemarin semalam. Perdebatan mereka yang melibatkan Luhan.

Wajah Baekhyun yang semula ceria kini berubah menjadi dingin dan jutek lagi. Ia memasang wajah dinginnya dan menatap Chanyeol yang melihatnya.

"Baguslah. Ayo bertanding denganku. Saling serang dengan kata-kata pedas bukanlah gayaku." Ucapnya pada Chanyeol.

Yang dihadiahi oleh Chanyeol dengan wajah heran dan tak mengerti dengan ucapannya. Chanyeol masih disana terdiam dan hanya menatap Baekhyun tak mengerti. Lantas Baekhyun membuang nafasnya, seraya mengajak Chanyeol pergi ke luar.

Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol ke sebuah pusat _game_. Dan Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol bertanding menembak. Chanyeol tampak menatap lagi Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Haruskah kita melakukan ini?"

"Ya." Baekyun menatap Chanyeol, meyakinkan lelaki itu jika mereka harus bertanding saat ini "Aku merasa menjadi korban. Inilah yang kulakukan untuk menghibur diri, dan memuaskan rasa penasaranku." Baekhyun lantas mengambil salah satu pistol mainan yang ada disana "Ambil senjatamu. Aku sudah mengambil senjataku." Titah nya pada Chanyeol, kemudian mengajak lelaki itu bertaruh "Bagaimana jika yang kalah menuruti yang menang?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, ia pun segera mengambil senjatanya agar mereka bisa segera mulai bertanding.

"Mari kita selesaikan ini!" ujar Chanyeol seraya berjalan ke arah tempat _game_ menembak untuk mereka bertanding.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka mulai bertanding. Baekhyun tampak berkonsentrasi penuh saat menembak. Sampai tembakannya tak ada yang meleset satu-pun. Tepat mengenai sasaran dimana seharusnya Baekhyun menembak untuk membuat skor.

Begitupun dengan Chanyeol, ia tampak berkonsentrasi juga. Tapi ia malah sengaja mengarahkan tembakannya ke kaleng yang berada samping sasaran tembak. Sampai- sampai kaleng itu terpotong menjadi dua.

Pertandingan itu berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang menjadi pemenangnya. Chanyeol mendapat skor (54) dan Baekhyun mendapat skor (98).

Baekhyun-pun menerima hadiahnya, sebuah gantngan kunci berbentuk sebuah pesawat terbang. Dengan wajah ceria, Baekhyun menerimanya dan membanggakan dirinya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau ingat taruhan kita?" Baekhyun mengingatkan akan taruhan yang ia buat.

"Aku tidak pernah setuju untuk itu. Ayo pulang." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sekilas sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana.

"Wah! Dia membuatku ingin menggodanya terus." Tawa kecil Baekhyun terdengar. Baekhyun segera bergegas mengikuti Chanyeol yang sudah pergi mendahuluinya "Hei! Kau harus mengabulkan keinginanku, oke?" Teriaknya seraya menyusul Chanyeol yang terus berjalan keluar dari tempat _game_ itu.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, seraya menikmati suasana malam, Baekhyun memuji tembakan Chanyeol.

"Kau penembak yang cukup baik. Kau memiliki postur tubuh yang baik juga. Kamu pasti sering memainkannya." Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol yang berjalan disampingnya.

Chanyeol bahkan seorang pembunuh, jelas dia sering menembak.

Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya yang begitu tampan, membuat Baekhyun cukup betah berlama-lama memandangi wajah lelaki itu. Dan ia tiba-tiba berhenti seraya bersandar pada pagar jalanan yang membatasi trotoar jalan dan sungai kecil disamping jalan itu.

"Terima kasih telah menemaniku hari ini. Hari ini aku mengalami hari yang menyedihkan." Ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah sendu-nya.

Teringat akan perlakuan keluarga Byun padanya.

"Seperti hari-hari lainnya, aku merasa sedih dan tak memiliki tempat." Tambahnya lagi.

Meski tak mendapat respon dari Chanyeol, namun ia merasa lega karena kesedihannya cukup bisa ia lupakan dengan bermain _game_ bersama lelaki itu. Baekhyun bukan tipikal orang yang akan memperlihatkan kesedihannya pada orang lain. Ia di didik di akademi kepolisian untuk menjadi seorang yang tegar, kuat dan tak takut pada apapun.

Kekuatan untuk tetap tegar yang ada dalam dirinya-lah yang membuat ia terbiasa dengan kehidupannya yang sebenarnya, menyedihkan.

Dia diangkat oleh keluarga Byun, hanya untuk menjadi seorang pengganti putri keluarga Byun yang telah meninggal dunia. Ia tak pernah benar-benar di inginkan. Semua tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanya untuk membuat Boa, tidak menjadi orang gila karena kehilangan putri kecilnya.

Yunho memang mengangkat-nya sebagai anak. Namun, ia sama sekali tak menganggap Baekhyun adalah pengganti putri kecilnya- Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dulu tak terbiasa dengan nama baru-nya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, kini ia memang Byun Baekhyun putri Byun Yunho- anak seorang pengusaha kaya raya. Meski, itu hanya sebuah formalitas.

Kadang, Baekhyun merindukan seseorang memanggil nama aslinya, bukan Byun Baekhyun.

Tak ingin terlalu larut dalam kesedihan hatinya, dan membuat Chanyeol mengasihani-nya. Ia memutuskan untuk menanyakan kabar Luhan.

"Bagaimana kabar Luhan?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Jangan..."

Sebelum Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menyela, "Jangan memikirkan dia? Baiklah."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan alis yang mengeryit dalam. Sementara Baekhyun tertawa pelan melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat lucu.

"Oh, Benar." Baekhyun kembali memulai obrolan "Terima kasih sudah membereskan dus-dus di depan apartemenku." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

Kali ini Chanyeol kembali memasang wajah bingungnya. Ia menatap lagi Baekhyun, dan kembali mengeryit. Ia bukan seseorang yang mau menolong orang asing, kecuali Luhan yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

Membantu Baekhyun?

Chanyeol bukan seorang lelaki yang mencari perhatian seorang wanita dengan membantu wanita itu.

Mungkin hidupnya terlalu membosankan. Chanyeol belum memikirkan sedikitpun untuk mengurus masalah percinta'an-nya. Ia terlalu sibuk membunuh orang yang dipinta klien-kliennya.

"Itu bukan aku." Jawab Chanyeol dengan jujur.

Baekhyun tampak terlihat kaget kala mendengarnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol seraya terlihat berpikir. Kembali menatap sungai kecil seraya memikirkan, apakah mungkin Luhan yang sudah memindahkan kardus-kardus bekas pindahannya?

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Tempat mereka bermain _game_ sebelumnya memang tidak terlalu jauh, jadi dengan berjalan kaki saja mereka bisa cepat sampai.

Klinik Hewan Chanyeol

Sebelum masuk ke gedung apartemen, Baekhyun kembali mengobrol dengan Chanyeol. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih pada Chanyeol.

"Kau orang yang cukup menarik. Terima kasih telah menemaniku." Ia tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol yang hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

Tatapannya dingin, tanpa ekpresi. Wajah Chanyeol memang selalu datar, dingin dan tak banyak menampilkan ekpresi berlebih. Bahkan tersenyum saja, cukup sulit untuk bisa Baekhyun lihat.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar!" Baekhyun merogoh saku mantel yang dikenakannnya "Ini!." Baekhyun menunjukkan hadiah yang tadi ia dapatkan.

Gantungan kunci berbentuk pesawat. Tapi melihat ekpresi Chanyeol yang biasa-biasa saja, membuat Baekhyun berpikir jika lelaki itu tidak menginginkannya.

"Kau tidak memerlukannya, kan? Aku akan menyimpannya jika begitu." Baekhyun cukup dibuat canggung kala Chanyeol melihat dirinya dan gantungan kunci itu secara bergantian "Aku masuk dahulu." Baekhyun pamit untuk masuk kedalam gedung, karena sudah malam.

"Ya." Jawab Chanyeol tak banyak berkomentar.

Membiarkan Baekhyun membawa gantungan kunci berbentuk pesawat terbang itu. Chanyeol kembali menatap punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh, perlahan menghilang seiring dengan masuknya wanita itu kedalam gedung apartemen. Ia menghela nafas, dan berjalan masuk kedalam klinik hewannya.

Jika melihat sebuah pesawat, baik itu dalam bentuk pesawat sungguhan ataupun mainan. Chanyeol akan teringat pada seseorang.

Seorang gadis kecil yang menjadi temannya dahulu. Seorang gadis yang kerap membuatkan dirinya sebuah pesawat kertas.

**~ Blue Eyes ~**

Ketika pagi menjemput, Chanyeol sudah berada didalam klinik Hewan-nya. Kembali berkutat didepan komputer. Mengecek pekerjaan-nya di klinik Hewannya, dan juga pekerjaan gelapnya.

Tiba-tiba ada pesan dari akun milik Jongin dilayar komputernya.

_Musim semi di Korea itu hangat._

Chanyeol merasa curiga dengan pesan itu. Jongin bukan seorang yang akan mengirimkan pesan seperti itu. Bukan tipikal Jongin sama sekali.

Karena merasa ada yang salah, Chanyeol memotretnya lalu mengirimkannya pada Jongin.

Jongin sedang bersantai diatas tempat tidur apartemennya dengan seorang wanita asing ketika Chanyeol menghubunginya. Jongin tidak berpakaian, lelaki itu baru saja bangun setelah melalui malam panasnya bersama wanita asing itu.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya mengecek kembali pesan yang masuk dalam komputernya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sangat senang memiliki teman yang ramah sepertimu." Jongin terharu karena Chanyeol menelponnya. Ia berpikir jika Chanyeol mencemaskan dirinya.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda." Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas "Seseorang mengirimiku pesan dengan akunmu. Cek kotak pesanmu." Ujar Chanyeol menunggu Jongin mengecek apa yang sebelumnya ia kirimkan.

Jongin mengeryit, kemudian ia segera membuka pesannya. Dan ia membatkan bola matanya kala melihat pesan itu memang benar-benar di kirim menggunakan akunnya.

Sial. Seseorang sudah meretas akun-nya. Dan Jongin tahu siapa pelakunya.

Disana bukan hanya bualan tentang musim semi di Korea, tapi juga sebuah pesan menyangkut kehidupan Chanyeol.

_Apa akau tidak penasaran untuk mencari tahu siapa yang mencoba membunuhmu 19 tahun yang lalu?_

Jongin tampak kesal melihat itu. Pagi-nya yang indah harus terganggu dengan para bedebah itu.

"Tidak ada orang lain yang tahu kita mengirim..." ucapan Chanyeol kemudian yang dipotong Jongin.

"Kecuali aku. Aku paham itu." Jongin menghela nafas, ia masih menanggapi situasi saat ini dengan santai. Bahkan tangannya masih asyik mengelus punggung wanita telanjang yang kini ada di dalam pelukannnya.

"Itu Karimov. Kau tahu mafia selalu memendam dendam sampai akhir. Kurasa dia mencari tahu tentangmu. Mereka pernah meretas komputerku. Begitulah mereka meretas percakapan dan akun kita." Ucapnya seraya mencium wanita yang bergelung dalam pelukannya.

"Kau bisa menemukannya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku pikir dia di Korea. Kau tahu lokasinya, bukan?" Chanyeol masih menatap layar komputernya dengan tajam. Seolah ia akan melubangi komputer itu dengan tatapan-nya yang menyeramkan.

Karimov telah bermain-main dengannya, ia tak akan membiarkan mafia itu mencari tahu kehidupannya terlalu jauh.

"Tentu saja. Aku bahkan tahu tempat persembunyiannya."

"Kirimkan alamatnya." Kembali Chanyeol memberi Jongin perintah untuk melacak tempat persembunyian Karimov.

"Tunggu 10..." ujar Jongin meminta waktu, namun Chanyeol segera menutup teleponnya.

Jongin menggerutu akan sikap Chanyeol yang suka se'enaknya saja. Ia lantas membuang ponselnya ke sembarang tempat dan memeluk wanita-nya yang sudah terbangun.

"Oh sayang, aku harus kembali bekerja." Ucapnya seraya menciumi wanita itu dan mulai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Acaranya yang akan melakukan _morning seks_ bersama wanita itu harus gagal karena Chanyeol memintanya untuk mencari tempat persembunyian Karimov.

Jongin akan selalu mementingkan dulu pekerjaannya dibanding dengan nafsu-nya. Karena, ia bisa melakukannya kapan saja jika pekerjaannya sudah kelar.

Di lain tempat, Jongdae terlihat tengah menyamar. Ia sebenarnya mengikuti Karimov yang tengah menyamar dan berjalan ke sebuah gedung kosong tak berpenghuni. Jongdae turun dari sebuah motor yang bertuliskan '_pesan antar makanan'_. Ia memarkir motor pesan antar itu di depan gedung dimana markas geng Tunnel berada. Di keranjang motor itu, sudah dipasangi sebuah kamera. Jongdae melihat Karimov melalui kaca spion motor itu. Begitu Karimov masuk, ia lantas segera berjalan ke tempat dimana Tim nya berada.

Ia masuk kedalam mobil tempat Tim-nya bersembunyi. Termasuk Baekhyun yang tengah menunggunya.

"Kerja bagus. Bagaimana kondisi disana?" Tanya Shin Dong.

"Ini akan sulit. Mereka sangat berhati-hati." Jongdae melepaskan helm yang dipakainya untuk menyamar "Mereka tidak akan membiarkan siapa-pun masuk dan mengambil makanan dari luar."

Baekhyun tampak terlihat berpikir, Ketua Tim dan Shin Dong menghela nafas jengah karena mereka gagal mengintip aktivitas geng Tunnel didalam gedung kosong itu.

"Ini membuatku frutasi. Tidak ada cara bagi kita untuk melihat apa yang terjadi didalam." Ujar Ketua Tim.

Shin Dong mengangguk "Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena mereka tahu wajah kita. Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Haruskah kita meminta bantuan Tim Dua?" Usul Shin Dong.

Ketua Tim tampak terlihat berpikir, dan mereka bertiga kaget kala Baekhyun berbicara.

"Mereka belum tahu wajahku." Ujarnya dengan masih menatap kedepan.

Ketua Tim, Shin Dong dan Jongdae menatap ke arah Baekhyun. Mereka tampak kaget dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Secara tidak langsung, Baekhyun menawarkan dirinya sendiri untuk masuk kedalam gedung dimana markas geng Tunnel itu berada.

Mereka sudah menyusun rencana ini jauh-jauh hari, tidak mungkin mereka harus menyerah dan meminta bantuan Tim lain. Baekhyun bisa menyamar, jadi kenapa tidak ia sendiri yang melakukan tugas yang memang sudah seharusnya ia lakukan. Meski itu sangat berbahaya, tapi mau tidak mau ia harus melakukan itu.

Dan akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk mengirim Baekhyun menyamar dan masuk kedalam gedung markas geng Tunnel.

Jongdae terlihat tengah memotong kabel instalasi listrk gedung itu. Ia melukannya dengan waspada melihat kesana kemari, memastikan tidak ada geng Tunnel yang memergoki aksinya.

Di dalam gedung, Ketua geng Tunnel mengeluhkan tidak ada sinyal, karena jelas saja Jongdae sudah memutus akses listrik dan sinyal komunikasi didalam gedung itu. Ketua geng Tunnel itu menyuruh anak buahnya untuk memeriksa keluar.

Disaat bersamaan, Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari mobil dengan pakaian penyamaran. Ia menggunakan kacamata yang bisa merekam, memakai mikrofon kecil ditelinga kanannya.

Jongdae bertanya melakui _walkie talkie_ "Sunbae, kau bisa mendengarku?" Ia tengah memantau cctv yang terekam melalui kacamata yang Baekhyun kenakan bersama dengan Ketua Tim dan Shin Dong.

"Suaramu jelas. Aku akan mematikan-nya sekarang, jika dibutuhkan aku akan menyalakannya sendiri nanti." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Ya. Hati-hati. Kau tahu mereka tidak takut untuk membunuh polisi, bukan?"

Baekhyun mematikan sambungan komunikasinya, lantas memasukan benda itu kedalam saku jaketnya. Tanpa takut, ia melangkah mendekat pada gedung itu agar bisa masuk kedalam sana. Sebelum benar-benar menjalannya misinya, Baekhyun melirik ke kanan dan kirinya. Mengawasi situasi. Ia lantas menghela nafas sebelum kembali melangkah untuk masuk kedalam gedung itu. Nyawa-nya akan berada dalam bahaya jika Baekhyun salah langkah, ia harus hati-hati.

Jongdae benar, seorang penjahat tidak akan pernah takut pada apapun. Termasuk pada polisi.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu gedung "Hallo, permisi.. Aku ingin memeriksa jaringan komunikasinya." teriaknya.

Baekhyun kembali berteriak dan mengetuk pintu gedung itu, setelah beberapa lama, ada anak buah geng Tunnel yang membukakakan pintu. Baekhyun-pun menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya kalau ia mendengar ada gangguan komunikasi digedung itu.

"Perbaiki di luar saja." Titah anggota geng Tunnel itu.

Baekhyun mencegah lelaki tegap itu yang hendak menutup kembali pintu gedung "Maaf, tapi aku harus memeriksa sistem dalam ruangan dulu."

"Sial." Umpat lelaki itu, lantas ia segera meminta Baekhyun masuk dan melakukan pekerjaannya dengan cepat "Bergegaslah."

Akhirnya Baekhyun bisa masuk kedalam. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya saat di dalam gedung, sehingga Tim-nya bisa mematau dari luar melalui kamera yang dipasang dikacamata yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masuk semakin dalam dan naik ke atas gedung menggunakan tangga. Masuk kedalam ruangan dimana beberapa geng Tunnel tengah berkumpul.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya seorang yang terlihat setengah mabuk.

"Sejak kapan kau mengalami gangguan komunikasi?" Tanya Baekhyun, menghiraukan pertanyaan orang itu agar ia terlihat benar-benar seorang petugas yang akan membenarkan listrik dan sinyal didalam gedung itu.

"Dimana _Repeater-_nya?" ujar Baekhyun kembali bertanya seraya mengedarkan penglihatannya ke segala sudut ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana aku tahu? Perbaiki saja dan cepat pergi." Ujar Ketua geng Tunnel.

Baekhyun mengarahkan penglihatannya pada lelaki itu. Ia tahu, itu adalah Lee Choong Heon- ketua geng Tunnel.

Didalam mobil, Jongdae tampak memerika berkas berisi para buronan polisi. Memeriksa wajah orang itu. Dan benar saja, itu adalah Lee Choong Heon- ketua geng Tunnel. Buronan kepolisian sejak lama, dan sulit untuk ditangkap karena keberadaan mereka yang sering berpindah-pindah menghindari kejaran kepolisian Korea.

Baekhyun menjalankan penyamarannya, memperbaiki sinyal didalam gedung itu. Memerika_ Repeater_ yang ada disana.

"Itu aneh. _Repeater_-nya normal-normal saja." Ujar Baekhyun yang berdiri diatas kursi seraya memeriksa repeater yang berada ditembok koridor gedung itu.

Saat memeriksa benda itu, Baekhyun mendengar suara gedoran pintu dari ruangan yang berada didalam gedung itu.

"Berapa usiamu?" Tanya kaki tangan ketua geng Tunnel.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum canggung setelah ia turun dari atas kursi. Lalu ia menatap ke arah pintu mencurigakan itu.

Ternyata di dalam ruangan itu ada Karimov dan anak-anak gadis yang tengah disiksa. Karimov duduk seraya memegang sebuah suntikan berisi Narkoba, ia akan menyuntikkan itu pada salah satu anak gadis yang keadaanya terlihat sangat memprihatinkan.

Tapi, belum sempat ia menyuntikan cairan itu, anak gadis itu memberonrak dan berusaha kabur. Mendobrak pintu dan berjalan keluar.

Baekhyun yang masih berada disana melihatnya. Anak gadis itu berucap pelan meminta pertolongan pada Baekhyun yang terlihat diam mematung memandanginya.

Karimov keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan saat Karimov keluar dari sana, Tim yang berada didalam mobil langsung mengenalinya.

"Yang tanpa janggut. Itu mafia Rusia, bukan?" ujar Shin Dong seraya menunjuk ke arah wajah Karimov

Jongdae membenarkan "Kau benar. Dia masuk dengan visa turis. Untuk apa lagi dia berada di gereja yang roboh?"

Baekhyun berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin, mencoba tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan dari geng Tunnel karena ia melihat gadis itu.

"Tampaknya dia agak mabuk. Bagaimana cara naik ke atap gedung?"

Kaki tangan ketua geng Tunnel menyuruh Baekhyun untuk pergi saja. Namun, anak gadis itu kembali meminta tolong. Namun Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikan. Ia mencari-cari jalan untuk bisa naik ke atas atap. Dan saat itulah, Kaki tangan ketua geng Tunnel itu mulai merasa curiga pada Baekhyun

"Gadis itu meminta pertolonganmu. Kau tidak mendengarnya? Kau tidak berniat menolongnya?"

Baekhyun tampak gugup. Walaupun ia ahli berkelahi, namun jika ia menghadapi mereka semua- tetap saja ia akan kalah. Ia jelas kalah jumlah.

Karimov menatap Baekhyun sebentar, lantas ia kemudian beranjak pergi dari sana setelah memberikan kode pada kaki tangan ketua geng Tunnel. Meninggalkan gadis itu yang terbaring diatas lantai gedung yang kotor. Baekhyun menatap Karimov dengan penuh kebencian.

Darahnya mendidih, ia sangat ingin melenyapkan mafia keji itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, rupanya Chanyeol tengah menyusup di gedung itu melalui kamar Jakov yang sedang tertidur. Dengan gerakan pelan, Chanyeol masuk melalui jendela dan berjalan dikamar Jakov. Mencoba untuk tak membuat suara yang bisa saja membangunkan Jakov.

Melalui _walkie talkie_, terdengar adaa yang manggil Jakov. Chanyeol menoleh untuk memastikan jika lelaki itu tidak bangun. Dan untungnya Jakov masih tidur. Tapi setelah Chanyeol kembali berjalan ke pintu dan melihat keluar kamar, saat itulah Jakov bangun dan mengarahkan pistolnya pada Chanyeol.

Jakov menodong Chanyeol dari belakang, tapi Chanyeol lebih gesit darinya. Dengan gerakan cepat terlampau ahli, Jakov berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh Chanyeol.

Diluar kamar, Baekhyun masih berdiri disana dan tengah kembali didesak oleh Kaki Tangan ketua geng Tunnel untuk menolong gadis itu.

Lelaki itu mengulangi ucapannya, "Apa kau benar-benar tidak mendengarnya? Dia meminta pertolonganmu."

"Aku mendengarnya." Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu "Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang."

Lelaki itu menyeringai. Lantas berjalan pelan mendekati Baekhyun, memojokan Baekhyun pada tembok.

Baekhyun ketahuan.

Diluar sana, Tim mulai panik dan mencemaskan Baekhyun yang berada dalam bahaya.

"Apa Detektif Byun membawa pistol?" tanya ketua Tim semakin panik.

Dan ternyata Baekhyun tidak membawa pistolnya. Jongdae segera memanggil bantuan. Meminta Tim lain yang juga berada tidak jauh dari mereka untuk datang dan segera masuk menyergap gedung itu.

"Serbu gedung itu, Detektif Byun berada dalam bahaya. Cepatlah! Ini darurat."

Kaki tangan ketua geng Tunnel itu merampas serta meremukkan kacamata Baekhyun. Menginjaknya tepat didepan Baehkyun, lalu memanggil semua anak buahnya.

"Aku tahu ini akan terjadi." lelaki itu memandangi Baekhyun dengan tajam mengintimidasi "Seorang polisi?" ujarnya seraya menyeringai meremehkan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu terkekeh pelan, begitu menganggap Baekhyun seperti seorang amatiran "Keluar semuanya." Perintah lelaki itu seraya berteriak memanggil anggota geng Tunnel yang lain.

Baekhyun terlihat kaget kala semua anggota geng Tunnel keluar dan memojokkan dirinya.

"Sisakan tempat didalam mobil. Ada gadis lain yang akan bergabung dengan kita. Mari selesaikan ini sebelum polisi tiba disini, oke?" ujar lelaki itu seraya memandangi Baekhyun yang bergerak gelisah ditempatnya.

Lelaki itu menerima sebuah suntikan dan akan menyuntikkan-nya pada Baekhyun. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Baekhyun berusaha keras menahannya. Mendorong tangan lelaki itu yang hendak menyuntiknya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Baekhyun berusaha melindungi dirinyq sendiri, sampai akhirnya lelaki itu terdorong.

Merasa kesal dengan Baekhyun, lelaki itu tanpa pandang Baekhyun adalah seorang wanita- langsung melayangkan tangannya dan memukul Baekhyun. Membuat sudur bibir Baekhyun berdarah karena pukulan itu.

Baekhyun tersungkur, ia hendak kembali di suntik cairan Narkoba. Namun ia kembali mendorong lelaki itu dan membalas dendam. Baekhyun menyuntikkan suntikan itu ke lelaki yang merupakan kak tangan ketua geng Tunnel itu.

Lelaki itu terlihat kejang-kejang karena reaksi dari Narkoba didalam suntikan itu.

Baekhyun memang berhasil melumpuhkan lelaki itu, namun tidak dengan para anggota geng Tunnel yang lain. Baekhyun terpojok, ia kembali tersungkur setelah mendapat pukulan di perutnya.

Untung saja, Chanyeol datang membantu mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Melempar sebuah gelas ke arah dimana para anggota geng Tunnel itu tengah mengerumuni Baekhyun dan hendak membuat Baekhyun babak belur.

Chanyeol memancing mereka ke suatu ruangan. Setelah mereka semua masuk mengikuti Chanyeol, dengan lihai Chanyeol menghajar mereka semua. Dan mereka semua kalah oleh Chanyeol seorang.

Di luar, suara_ sirine_ polisi terdengar mendekat. Satu polisi masuk untuk menyergap kedalam, namun seseorang menangkapnya dan menusuk polisi itu beberapa kali sampai polisi itu tumbang dan tak bergerak lagi.

Baekhyun masih bertarung dengan salah satu mafia yang tak teralihkan oleh pancingan dari Chanyeol. Mafia itu memukul Baekhyun beberapa kali, membuatnya kewalahan. Namun semua tak berlangsung lama karena Jongdae datang tepat waktu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongdae seraya menghampiri Baekhyun yang tersungkur dilantai.

Baekhyun tak menghiraukan keadaanya "Bereskan tempat ini!" Titahnya pada Jongdae dan kemudian ia berlari naik ke atas atap gedung.

Jongdae memeriksa ruangan demi ruangan digedung itu. Dan ia menemukan ruangan para wanita dan anak perempuan disekap. Jongdae segera memanggil para medis untuk naik ke lantai tiga gedung itu.

Baekhyun terus naik ke atas atap. Dan disana Karimov baru saja sampai di atap. Lelaki itu akan kabur melalui atap. Karimov menyiapkan pistolnya untuk berjaga-jaga. Kemungkinan jika adanya polisi yang menyusulnya ke atas atap, ia akan menembaknya. Dan benar saja, Baekhyun menyusul Karimov ke atas atap gedung.

Entah dapat pistol dari mana, Baekhyun segera menodongnya dan berbicara dalam bahasa Rusia.

"Jangan bergerak." Mengingatkan lelaki Rusia itu untuk tak banyak bergerak. Jika tidak, ia akan menembak-nya.

Karimov berhenti berjalan, mengelus-ngelus pinstolnya sebelum kemudian ia berbalik badan. Menatap remeh Baekhyun dengan pistol yang ditodongkan ke arahnya.

"Aku tahu kau memiliki pistol dibelakang punggungmu. Lempar kemari dan angkat tanganmu." Ancam Baekhyun tak takut akan kemungkinan Karimov bisa saja menembaknya.

Karimov tersenyum menyeringai. Ancaman Baekhyun sama sekali tak membuatnya takut. Dan bukannya melempar pistol itu, Karimov malah menembak Baekhyun.

DORR

Namun, tembakan Karimov meleset karena Chanyeol datang tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Baekhyun. Dengan cepat pula, Chanyeol balik menambak Karimov, dan berhasil mengenai tangan mafia Rusia itu. Pistol itu terjatuh dari tangan Karimov.

Sementara, ada yang terpaku dalam diam seraya memandangi wajah Canyeol dari arah samping. Baekhyun berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya Chanyeol menyelamatkan wanita itu.

Chanyeol menyamar. Menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan masker hitam dan topi hitamnya. Lengkap dengan pakaian serba hitam-nya.

Dan Baekhyun yang tak tahu jika lelaki itu adalah Chanyeol. Ia hanya bisa memandangi lelaki yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Ia berpegangan pada jaket lelaki itu. mencoba menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh kebelakang.

**_'Peraturan nomor dua. Jangan biarkan saksi hidup'_** \- Chanyeol

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Fanfiction ini, update juga di wattpad Aybaekxing.**


End file.
